Birth by Sleep to the Depths of Darkness: Wanderer's Chronicles
by TerraKH
Summary: Spin-off of my other story, Kingdom Hearts 3: Into the Depths of Darkness. It follows the life of my popular OC from that story, Jack. Don't like OCs, don't read it. Takes place before, during, and after BBS. See his story from when he first meets Xehanort until he rescues Zack from Sephiroth. See his friendship with TAV where it began. Pairings: OCxOC, Terqua, SoKai. Complete!
1. Opening: A Wanderer's Burden

**I have to say, I'm so excited for this story! I never thought that Jack would get the following that he has! Well, I promised a story about his life, and I meant it!**

**So if you haven't read my previous story, Kingdom Hearts 3: Into the Depths of Darkness, I strongly recommend you read that first before this. This is just the opening, so I hope you like it!**

**I own only Jack and another somebody that comes in later!**

Opening: A Wanderer's Burden

**(Jack's Theme 1{Final Hour by X-ray Dog})**

_Italics=Jack narrating_

"_Sora, Riku, Aqua, Terra. You all have wanted to know my story: who I was, where I'm from, and what I did._

A young Jack sat on the beach in Destiny Islands. A slightly younger Master Xehanort saw him as he was walking by.

"Xehanort."

"_I have always kept my past a secret. I did not want my story to be known. The reason for this is: I'm not really sure myself, not anymore."_

A young Jack summons his Keyblade, Wandering Redemption, for the first time. He stumbles under its weight.

"Keyblade."

"_I am not a denizen of Light, but neither am I a being of Darkness. I never followed the path of Twilight, and yet I do not walk the Road to Dawn. So then….What else could I be?"_

Jack sees Xehanort's black Keyblade for the first time.

"Darkness."

"_My journeys, my story, stretch farther than you can scarcely imagine. I have been beyond the cosmos in search of a purpose."_

Jack summoned his amateur rider for the very first time.

"Other worlds."

"_I have also kept my identity from you. You all have wondered why. Well now, I will show you. All of your unanswered questions, I will answer them now._

An 18 year old Jack sat on his knees in pouring rain. He looked emotionally defeated.

"Failures."

"_I have always been able to distinguish the line between Darkness and Light. However, my actions have not always shown the best of me."_

Master Xehanort stood talking to Jack. Jack nodded and summoned his Keyblade.

"X-Blade. Keyblade War."

"_When you hear my story, just remember where I came, and where I am now. That is all I ask you, the few people I call 'Friends." _

Jack stood opposite Terra, who held his Keyblade at Jack threateningly.

"Friends."

"_At the Heart of my story are yourselves. It was your trust that changed me. At long last, I shall show you my full story. This is how I was connected to Xehanort, and how I gained the Keyblade._

Jack stood in Castle Oblivion standing around, smiling at Ven and Aqua.

"Light."

"_Follow me into the Light, and I will show you all that I have. Walk with me on this final journey to discover the past, and with this knowledge, you will carve out the future._

_This is it. This is my story. It all begins here." _**(end Jack's Theme 1)**


	2. Ch 2 A Small World

**Well, here we are at chapter 2! Five shout outs for chapter 1!**

**ThEighthLight: Wow, that's a lot of yeses. I'm glad you liked it!  
**

**Angelicwinds: yeah Corruption would have worked. I didn't even think about that one!  
**

**Celeron96: Thank you and I'm glad you liked it!  
**

**TWI1IGHTMAST3R: Thank you! I wanted to emphasize that Jack is something special!  
**

**Ok, so I only own Jack and someone else that will be brought in in the next several chapters!  
**

**Here is chapter 2!  
**

****Chapter 2: (Pre-BBS) A small world

_"I'm sure you'll find it hard to believe, Sora, that I came from the same world as you."_

__It was almost midnight on Destiny Islands 18 years before Birth by Sleep began. All of the houses were dark, except for one. "It's alright, breathe." said a voice trying to be calm. A woman screamed for several minutes. Eventually, the woman held a newborn baby boy with brown hair. "What will his name be?" asked the woman who had helped.

The mother thought for several moments. "Jack." she finally said. "Jack Rikkison." Jack did not cry as other babies usually did. He sat silently, looking around, and observing his surroundings. "welcome to Destiny Islands." Ms. Rikkison said to him happily. The boy looked up at his mother interestedly. "I promise I will always be there for you." she promised him.

But she could not fulfill that promise. When Jack was ten, his mother passed away due to unknown reasons. Jack became known as the rogue child who belonged to no one. Foster parents attempted to raise him, but he never lingered at one place for more than a month. He wandered the streets, and occasionally watched other children with their parents longingly. Of course, he did not blame his mother for the loneliness that he had. He blamed his father for walking out on her after learning she was pregnant. Jack had never known his father.

Jack frequently swam out to the island out at sea. Other kids and their parents had begun working on wooden decks and tree houses. Jack, having nothing better to do, often helped them build. Due to living on the streets, all of his swimming, and the manual labor he had to do, he was very muscled even at age ten. Long after the kids and parents had gone home for the night, Jack stayed on to work. He got so much more done on his own than he did with the other kids judgmentally staring at him. He knew he was not wanted there, and he desperately wished he could be somewhere else. He knew the story told by everyone: of the young silver haired boy who wanted to leave. The boy disappeared without a trace not long after that. They said that he swan out to sea and drowned, but Jack knew better. Several times when he was working at night, he had seen a man in a black cloak standing in the distance, watching him. Jack had a feeling that this was the same man that had left. Jack concluded that if this man was the one who had left, then there must be other worlds or something out there.

Jack determined that if there were other worlds out there, then he would find a way off this world where he was not wanted. From that day, Jack began wondering every part of the known islands. Several months after looking for a way to leave, Jack realized that there was one place that he had not looked at yet: His island. The next day, Jack set out to swim out to his island. Strangely, none of the kids or parents were there today. He walked up and down the beach, searching for anything. He covered every inch of the island and found nothing. Then, something caught his eye: a patch of darkness peeking out from behind some bushes at the base of a massive tree. He walked up to the bushes curiously. He found a small and cramped passageway made naturally.

Jack crawled through the pathway for several yards before finding an opening. The opening went up about ten feet and stretched across about twelve feet. Jack looked around the cave in awe. But it wasn't the actual cave that caught his attention. It was the large brown door on the other side of the cave. "This is it. This is the way off this world." he whispered to himself. He smiled as he reached for the handle. He stopped, realizing there wasn't one. "No!" he exclaimed. He ran his hands up and down the door, feeling for some sort of way to open it. Realizing there was no way to open it, he sighed and sank to the floor, depressed.

The next day, Jack moved all that he owned out to the cave and made sure to hide the entrance. He did not own much. All that he had was a thin bed mat that he slept on, a handful of old food, a water purifier, and an outfit that had belonged to his grandfather. He had smuggled it out of his house before they could auction it off. The outfit was a pair of camo pants, black boots, black long sleeve shirt with a hood, and a black combat vest. He had surmised that his grandfather was some sort of guard or warrior. He refused to wear the outfit, though, because it was his grandfather from his father's side of the family. He spent many weeks in the cave, never leaving, as he searched for a way to open the door. Finally, his food supply emptied, and he had to return to the main island to find a few side jobs for food money.

After a long day of working and buying food, Jack returned to his cave. Upon entering, he had the feeling that someone had come in while he was gone. He dropped the food on his mat, felling intruded upon. Suddenly, Jack grabbed his head and passed out.

STATION OF AWAKENING...

Jack floated down to a pillar that stood alone in a black abyss. He landed on the stone and looked around. The pillar had a large image of himself, holding some sort of Key-like weapon. There were pictures of other faces alongside his own image: An image of a tall man with brown spiky hair, a girl with blue hair, a boy with blonde spiky hair, a middle-aged man who had a goatee, and an older man who was bald and had a small white goatee. Jack looked around confusedly as three weapons appeared in the air around him. "Choose your weapon, wanderer." said an eery voice.

"Who's there?" Jack demanded.

"I am the voice of Awakening. I awaken the hearts of those with incredible wills and hearts, like yourself. Choose you weapon, for this is how the rest of your life will be handled." said the voice.

Jack looked around at the three weapons. There was a staff, probably for magic purposes. Jack had heard of magic, but was never interested in it. There was a shield for defense, but Jack looked right past it at the last weapon. It was a sword with the handle curved in on one side, which meant it was supposed to be wielded backhand. Jack smiled and reached out his hand, closing it over the sword. The other two weapons vanished, and Jack looked at the sword.

"So you have chosen the power of the warrior. With this power, you will have the strength to fight for your friends. You will not be easily beaten in battle. This sword will be replaced by your permanent weapon when the time comes, and it will be called "Wanderer's Call." the voice explained. Jack looked around as a door appeared in front of him. "Step through the door, and everything changes. The Darkness will haunt you, but do not heed the call. Do not be afraid. Just keep looking forward. This is the beginning of your journey." the voice finished. Jack took a breath and stepped through the door.


	3. Ch 3: The Awakening

**Hey, everyone! I'm glad you all liked the last chapter, and here's the shout outs:**

**Celeron96: Thank you, I tried!**

**AngelicWinds: Thank you. My main point is he just doesn't think he fits in there at all.**

**TWI!IGFTMAST3R: Thank you, and I'll try to make it epic!**

**TheEighthLight: You don't say much, do you? Other than "YES!" Well whatever floats your boat. Thank you.**

**So I only own Jack and a later character.**

Chapter 3: (Pre-BBS) The Awakening

_"I remember the first time I used my Keyblade."_

Jack slowly walked through the door and came out on the other side. He looked around, seeing that he was on a trail of sorts made of more pillars. He held his new sword backhand, although he had no idea how to use it. He began to walk forward. He hadn't taken two steps forward when these ghost-like things appeared on front of him. Jack took a step back in fear. "Don't be afraid, for these are only specters. They are mere vapors of men fallen into Darkness. Use your weapon, Wanderer, and defeat them, and continue on." the voice told him. Jack braced himself and raised his sword. **(Tension Rising, Kingdom Hearts 2)**

****Jack ran as fast as his ten year old legs could carry him. The Specters came at him, raising their ghostly arms. Jack batted them away with his sword and killed each one in one hit. He pushed his way through the specters and began making his way up the path of pillars. Specters appeared at every turn, and Jack kept putting them down. After defeating several dozen Specters, he found another door. "Remember, Wanderer, do not heed the darkness' call." the voice said. Jack looked around and walked through the door.

The door vanished behind him as Jack stepped out onto a single pillar. Something rose and took form in front of him. It was an older version of himself holding a black and purple Key-like weapon. The older Jack was only a silhouette with yellow eyes, so Jack couldn't see what he actually looked like. The dark Jack charged at him, and he raised his sword in front of him to block. Dark Jack easily pushed the weapon aside and struck the boy. Jack cried out in pain as he went flying onto his back. He looked up in fear as the dark Jack came walking toward him. He looked at his sword as it was encased in Light. When the light faded, the sword was gone. In its place was a Key-sword like dark Jack had, except it was all black. Jack stood back up, staring at the weapon in awe. He then turned to dark Jack, who was cowering back in fear of the light. Jack held the blade out toward the shadow, who kept backing up. Jack suddenly went running at it, and the dark Jack shrunk down into a specter. Jack yelled as he jumped up into the air and brought it crashing down on the specter. The ghost shrieked as it looked into the black sky and faded. Jack stood with his Key-sword in the ground, out of breath. **(end Tension Rising)**

"What was that thing?!" he exclaimed. He didn't expect an answer, but he got one.

"That is something beyond redemption. It started out with the purest intentions. But, it gave in to the Darkness, and over time was reduced to what you saw. Do not succumb to the Darkness,  
Wanderer. If you do, that is what you will become, nothing but a puppet." the eery voice answered. Jack picked up the blade, and became blinded in a bright light.

THE SECRET PLACE...

Jack awoke on his bed mat in the cave. He looked at his hand, but there was no Key-sword anywhere around him. "Why do I feel like...that was my ticket out of here?" he asked himself. The island started shaking, making Jack jump up. "What's going on?!" he exclaimed. He looked around his cave. If anything was happening, he should take his grandfather's outfit. It had to be worth something. He slung his pack onto his back and headed out the passageway. He was completely shocked at what he saw on the beach. **(Unforgettable, Birth by Sleep)**

Hundreds of these black creatures with long horns coming out of their heads stood facing him, and more were coming out of the sea. Jack stood petrified with fear at the creatures. As the first line of creatures began walking toward the boy, the hooded figure Jack had seen several times appeared in front of him out of some sort of portal. He summoned a pitch black Key-sword and held it out with one hand while he placed the other behind his back. "Stay back. I will handle these neophytes." he said to Jack. Jack stood behind him and the man began striking down the creatures with his Key. The man effortlessly defeated all of the creatures. **(end Unforgettable)**

****Dismissing his weapon, the man turned to the boy and lowered his hood. The man was elderly, which shocked Jack. He was bald and had a small white goatee. "You are safe, boy." he said. Jack stepped forward.

"Thank you." he said unafraid. The man smiled, looking Jack up and down.

"I can sense that you are like me. You, too, seek a way to leave this place. Well, I found the only way, and I offer it to you. The weapon I carry is called a Keyblade, and my name is Master Xehanort. If you sincerely wish to leave this world, then I will take you with me and train you in the ways of the Keyblade. You would be my apprentice." Master Xehanort explained. Jack stood there staring at the master. Xehanort smiled and turned away, summoning his dark portal. "The choice is yours. Come, or stay." he said.

Jack walked forward, his pack still on his back. "What is a Keyblade? And what were those things?" he asked. Xehanort smiled.

"In time, my apprentice. In time, you will know all." he said. Jack couldn't see the old man's face, but Xehanort was smiling evilly as he dismissed the rest of the Heartless from the main island.

**So what do you think of this one? I hope you liked it and I'll see you soon!**


	4. Ch 4: Keyblade Apprentice

**So, thanks everyone who reviewed! Here's the shout outs:**

**AngelicWinds: Yes, it was very weird!**

**Celeron96: Thank you, and it will sorta kinda be like that.**

**TWI1IGHTMAST3R: Lol, yeah. I hope you like this one!**

**TheEighthLight: I'm glad you liked it and I hope this one is good!**

**13TheAce: Thank you. I wanted it to different for Jack, like Sora and Roxas.**

**So I don't own anything but Jack and ?. **

Chapter 4: Keyblade Apprentice

"_I trained for three years under that monster, and I thought of him as a father figure."_

__Jack was under Xehanort's tutelage. The boy quickly learned that Xehanort was not a man of compassion. The old man had given Jack his Keyblade, Wanderer's Call, but had told him precious little of what he wanted with him. **(Ven's Theme, Birth by Sleep)**

Jack looked up at Xehanort from where he lay on the ground. "Get back up, my apprentice! You must push yourself if you plan on surpassing those around you!" Xehanort ordered. Jack pushed himself to his feet. "Now, raise your Keyblade, and fight me!" yelled Xehanort. Jack ran at Xehanort and held his Keyblade out. He aimed for Xehanort's chest, but the man easily blocked the attack. "Really? Is that all you can do?" Xehanort said disappointingly. Jack looked away.

"I'm sorry." he said quietly. Xehanort lowered his Keyblade.

"I am pushing you too hard. Forgive me, I forget you are only a child who must be broken in one tiny step at a time." Xehanort said watching Jack's reaction. As expected, Jack's head shot up and he looked at Xehanort furiously.

"I'm more mature than everyone else on those islands! Don't call me a child!" he screamed. Xehanort smiled as he raised his Keyblade again. **(end Ven's Theme)**

****"Then prove yourself, boy! Show me your anger! Let it all out! Use the Darkness!" he exclaimed. Jack began to feel his anger when he heard Xehanort's last words. He then remembered another voice.

_"Remember, Wanderer, do not heed the Darkness' Call." _Jack looked at Xehanort again, who stood anticipated. Jack ran at Xehanort, but held in his anger. **(The 13th Struggle, Kingdom Hearts 2)**

****Xehanort frowned in anger as Jack charged without the Darkness. He readied to defeat Jack in only a few hits, but there was a new found ferocity in the boy. Jack came at Xehanort, and as he went to block, Jack slid, knocking the old man's feet out from under him. As Xehanort toppled over, Jack jumped to his feet and came again. Xehanort swung his Keyblade out, nearly missing Jack's head. The boy clashed his Keyblade against his masters in several quick combos. Xehanort himself was surprised. Jack had incredible strength for someone his age. Jack locked Keyblades with Xehanort and with an incredible effort pushed Xehanort off his feet. Xehanort teleported in mid-fall. As Jack looked around, Xehanort appeared behind him, pointing the end of his Keyblade into Jack's back. **(end The 13th Struggle)**

****Jack dismissed his Keyblade and put his hands up in surrender. Xehanort lowered his Keyblade, and Jack turned to face him. Xehanort smiled as he looked over Jack. "We may make a wielder out of you yet." he said happily.

THREE YEARS LATER...

Thirteen year old Jack stood in the Badlands. Xehanort had long since stopped fighting him himself, but now sent Jack to other parts of the world to fight Heartless. In truth, Xehanort summoned them, but Jack did not know this. Jack had outgrown his old clothes long ago, and Xehanort had never seen a need to get him more garments. This forced Jack to don the outfit that his grandfather wore. He had asked his master about if it was required. Xehanort had replied that he would soon be sending Jack to other worlds and that he would need the hood that the shirt had. Jack had obeyed his master, but did not like wearing the outfit. He had learned that Xehanort was not one to pity others, so he didn't bother telling him about his father. Jack had become what Xehanort had said was "X-Blade material," but Jack had no idea what that meant. He had asked Xehanort what a "X-Blade" was, and the old man had told him that it was something he needed. Jack didn't question this. After all, Xehanort was the closest thing to a father he had ever known. Sure, when he was younger, and he hadn't lived up to his master's expectations, Xehanort did not treat it likely. There were several times when Jack had had to fight off thousands of Heartless just to survive. Then, when he was done, Xehanort would order him to continue training right away. This was when Xehanort did not feel like torturing Jack himself. The boy had the scars to prove it. But Jack never cried out in pain. He just took it like a "Keyblade Wielder should."

Jack finished off his last Heartless as his wrist communicator started beeping. He answered, and Xehanort looked at him. "I have your first mission. Come see me at once." he ordered.

"Yes, master. I'm on my way." Jack said as he summoned his rider. This was one thing he still struggle with. But, he managed it and set off back for their camp. He couldn't help but wonder what Xehanort wanted him to do on other worlds.

**Well, I hope you liked it. Please review, and I'll see you tomorrow!**


	5. Ch 5: A Test of Loyalties

**Hey, everyone! Here's the shout outs:****  
**

**Celeron96: Lol, yeah! I'm glad you did!  
**

**Ventus O: Thank you. Welcome and Ven will have a big role in this one.  
**

**AngelicWinds: Thank you! Well, you'll see in this chapter!  
**

**TWI1IGHTMAST3R: No he didn't! Xehanort is training him to, but he doesn't know who Jack is! :p  
**

**TheEighthLight: I promise this one is longer!  
**

**13TheAce: So sorry I forgot you but I put it up now! Yes, Jack will have at least one line at the beginning of each chapter!**

**So I only own Jack and 2 others.  
**

Chapter 5: A Test of Loyalties.

_"I can't look at you while you see my mission and what I did there."_

Jack flew down and landed at their camp. Xehanort stood waiting for him. **(Xehanort's Theme, Birth by Sleep) **

"So, you have my first mission, Master?" Jack asked. Xehanort nodded and walked back to the edge of the cliff.

"You have been training for three years, my apprentice. I find your progress quite striking, but you still fall short. You refuse to use the Darkness as I have tried to teach you. The only way to forge the X-Blade is for you to use the Darkness. Therefor, I am sending you on this mission as a final test of your loyalty to me. You will need the Darkness to finish your mission. Return successful, and I will proclaim you a full fledged Keyblade wielder. Will you accept this mission, my apprentice?" Xehanort said with his back turned to Jack. Jack stood behind his master, staring out at the horizon.

"Of course I accept. I wish to prove myself to you. You still look down at me, and I'm eager to show you what I'm capable of." Jack replied. Xehanort smiled with his back still to his apprentice. He finally turned around to face the young man.

"Finish this mission, and you will have my trust, Jack. Now come." he said as he walked back to where he was standing. Jack followed silently. Xehanort opened up a portal. "This will lead you to the world that you need to go to. This world needs to be thrown into Darkness, but you will not be the one to do it. There is another world you are going to first. There is a woman there with Darkness prominent in her heart. You will offer a false alliance with her in my name. Tell her of the Princesses of Heart, and of Light and Darkness. Use her Darkness to fell her own world, and then continue on to the next world. There is an old Keyblade Master who is attempting to upset the balance between darkness and Light. His name is Master Jason, and he lives on a world called Spira. I want you to strike him down, and put an end to his uprisings. Use your hood, and hide your identity my apprentice. There is no need for them to know who you are." Xehanort finished. **(end Xehanort's Theme)**

Jack pulled his hood up and covered his face. Xehanort stepped aside so Jack had a clear shot at the portal. "Strike him down, and I shall proclaim you a full-fledged Keyblade wielder." Xehanort said. Jack nodded as he shot through the portal. Xehanort and smiled and walked away, chuckling evilly.

ENCHANTED DOMINION...

Jack exited the portal and appeared in a forest clearing. He looked around, realizing he had gate-crashed some sort of royal party. A prince and a princess went fleeing back toward what Jack assumed was their castle. The guests scattered. They must have guessed Jack to be a servant of Darkness, for several men in armor came charging at Jack. The apprentice had been trained that taking a life was acceptable in order to complete the mission. Jack charged unhesitatingly and easily brought low the score of guards. They limped back toward their castle in terror. Jack, with his face hidden by his hood, smiled and laughed to himself. "This mission will be easy." he said to himself. He looked around the clearing and saw a trail heading farther into the woods. He began walking down the trail and spent several hours walking it. Finally, he came to a spot where the green ended and widened out into a brown and dead fortress. Jack looked up at it indifferently. He began the long trek up the narrow and winding stairs.

As he threw the front gates open, countless little pigs in armor charged at him with spears while birds shot at him with bows and arrows. Jack easily cut down all of the minions and headed for the center of the fortress. He arrived in a large circular room that looked like a throne. In a flash of green light, several hundred minions surrounded him around the room. Jack raised Wanderer's Call and readied for battle. He kicked a pig away and shot down several birds with Thundaga. So many more were still coming, but this was nothing after the untold thousands of Heartless Jack had slain. He triumphed over the hoard and walked to the center of the room. Xehanort had disguised Jack's voice, as well. His voice was dark and intimidating.

"Who dares to enter my lair?" a voice echoed from somewhere. Jack looked around the room.

"My master seeks an alliance!" he called out. A tall woman in a black horned robe with a scepter appeared at the top of the stairs in front of him.

"I see. And who is your 'Master?" the woman asked.

"It is Master Xehanort, of the Keyblade, and I am his apprentice." Jack explained. The woman's eyes widened in interest.

"I have never heard of Xehanort, or this Keyblade. If you wish to fool me, know that none can fool me, the great Maleficent!" she said throwing her arms wide.

"There's no need for the drama. He told me to tell you everything, and I intend to. You must know that there are other worlds out there, beyond this one. My master and I are Keyblade wielders, a chosen few dedicated to keeping a balance between Light and Darkness." Jack explained. Maleficent looked very curious now.

"So the weapon you carry...That is a Keyblade, hmm? Other worlds, I would have never guessed. But, how do I know that you and your master aren't just little pushovers?" Maleficent inquired.

"You don't." Jack replied. Maleficent raised her scepter.

"I see. Then I will have to make you prove your worth! Fight me, pitiful apprentice!" she exclaimed as she encased herself in green light. **(The Encounter, Kingdom Hearts 2)**

Jack raised his Keyblade, ready to defend himself. Maleficent shot a volley of green fireballs down at him, but Jack deflected them back at her. Maleficent raised her platform into the air and brought several rocks to levitate and spin around her. Jack shot Firaga at each rock, trying to bring them down. Maleficent smiled as she floated closer. As she got close enough to hit him, Jack jumped high into the air and threw his Keyblade at her. Maleficent groaned as she was knocked off of her platform. Jack landed as she got back back up. "I am the mistress of all evil!" she yelled as she changed into a swirling vortex that flew around the room sucking everything inside. She chased Jack up the wall. Jack ran three steps up the wall and turned around. He pushed off the wall and thrust his Keyblade out in front of him. He went flying into the heart of the vortex with his Keyblade out. He crashed through the other side to the floor as Maleficent returned to normal form. **(end The Encounter)**

"So, I see you are as strong as you imply, and you are only the apprentice. What does Xehanort want of me?" Maleficent asked.

"He wants this world covered in Darkness and the Princess put to sleep." said Jack. Maleficent rubbed her chin thoughtfully.

"Leave the Darkness to me, but I can not get in to that wretched castle. The three good fairies have sealed me out. I will give you the spell, but you must put Aurora to sleep." Maleficent replied. Jack rolled his eyes, and he was glad the hood covered his face.

"This is an unforeseen complication, but rest assured, it will be done. Do your part, and then we will work together to take out the other six Princesses." Jack replied. Maleficent nodded as she transferred the sleeping spell to Jack. Jack nodded and set off for the castle. Maleficent watched him go.

"What do I need these fools for? These Princesses of Heart must be important of Xehanort wants them. I think I will go after them myself." she said to herself as she laughed maniacally.

THE CASTLE...

Jack had sneaked into the castle, but it had not been easy. The fairies Maleficent had mentioned were roaming the halls, watching for anything out of the ordinary. It was a good thing he had taken to climbing the cliffs around camp, for he had to hang from the ceiling to cross several rooms and hallways. He finally arrived outside a door being guarded by a bright barrier of light. After easily dispatching the guards, Jack raised his Keyblade and unlocked the barrier. He silently crept into the room. Aurora was standing on her balcony with the prince. "Philip, I need to rest. Why don't you go check on things?" she asked him. Jack jumped to the ceiling again as the prince came walking out the door. Jack waited as the princess got into bed and fell asleep. After he was sure she was asleep, he jumped down silently and approached her. Seeing her so defenseless almost made him hesitate, almost. He raised his Keyblade and cast Maleficent's sleeping spell. He couldn't see any change, but he knew it had been done. He climbed out the window as the prince came running back in. "MALEFICENT!" he roared. Jack smiled as he summoned his rider.

"Well, one half down, now I just have to go beat that old geezer. I will make my master proud." Jack said determinedly. He opened a portal to Spira and shot through it.

**Well, I hope you liked it! I tried to make it longer for everyone! This is the first chapter where everything really starts! My second OC comes in next chapter. Don't worry, This OC won't have a large role at all. It will hopefully make more sense next chapter! Review and I'll see you tomorrow!**


	6. Ch 6: Growing Unease

**Hey, everyone! Not a lot of news, so here's the shout outs:**

**AngelicWinds: Yep, you were right! The OC is Master Jason, Jack's target. I hope you like this chapter!**

**13TheAce: Yeah I'm delving in to events that were behind the scenes from BBS.**

**TheEighthLight: It was 1800 words, and that's probably as long as they're going to be, so sorry.**

**TWI1IGHTMAST3R: Yep, that's how! I'm explaining things that were left unexplained!**

**So I only own Jack, Master Jason, and ? ? ? ?.**

Chapter 6: Growing Unease

"_This was the first time I found myself doubting Xehanort's purpose for me."_

Jack landed in the world called Spira where Master Jason supposedly was. He looked around, seeing that he was on the beach of a decent sized island. His appearance had drawn some attention from athletes training on the beach. He walked up to them, making his voice sound friendly. "Hey there. Can you tell me where I am?" he asked them. One man who had been sitting on a rock watching walked up to him. The man wore a long red robe, but one of his arms was outside of the robe. He had black hair which he kept in a warrior's tail. "This is Besaid Island. My name's Auron and I am the guardian to Lord Braska." the man said. Jack nodded in greeting. He could tell that Auron was suspicious of the hood covering Jack's face.

"Do you know someone named Jason? He wields a weapon like this." asked Jack as he showed Auron Wanderer's Call. Auron glanced at the blade and nodded.

"He's in the temple speaking with Lord Braska and Jecht, my fellow Guardian. The temple's up that way." explained Auron pointing over his shoulder. Jack could see a path heading up the mountain. He thanked Auron and made his way up the path.

**(Tidus' Theme, Final Fantasy X)**

A little more than an hour later, Jack arrived at the gates of a small village. The guard nodded to him as he entered the village. There were no more than two dozen huts around him. In front of him stood a tall blue temple in the center of the village. Jack walked inside and looked around. There were various different statues. Some were of priests praying, and others were massive, towering over the priests. There was a woman with silver length hair. Jack read her plaque and saw a name: Lady Yunalesca.

He continued looking around, and watched as a man in a flowing red and blue robe walked out of a door at the back of a temple. To his right was a shirtless muscular man with black shorts, a sash on his right leg, and a metal gauntlet on his left arm. "Hey, Braska, when are we gettin' some grub? I could eat a Shoopuf whole!" he complained.

The robed man smiled. "Don't worry, Jecht. We'll get something soon. Jack realized these were the people Auron mentioned and walked up to them. "Hello there." greeted Braska.

"Heya. Listen, I'm looking for a man named Jason. Have you seen him?" Jack asked. Braska looked at Jecht, who looked at Jack.

"As a matter of fact, we spoke with him about an hour ago. He said he was heading to Kilika on the boat." Braska replied. Jack nodded in thanks and turned to leave the temple.

"Hey, Kid, wait up!" yelled Jecht. Jack turned as the shirtless man caught up with him. "Why don't I walk to the beach with ya? I hear they got some good grub on the boat. We can talk and get to know each other." Jecht suggested.

"Thanks, but I don't need…" began Jack.

"Great, let's get moving." Jecht said energetically as he grabbed Jack's arm and they began walking out of the village. Jack inwardly sighed. "So how old are ya, Kid? You seem kinda young to be wanderin' around by yourself." Jecht asked.

"I'm old enough to take care of myself." Jack said a little bitterly, angry at Jecht's comment. Jecht grunted and shook his head.

"You remind me of my own little runt. His name's Tidus, and he thinks he doesn't need his dad. He thinks he's got it all figured out." Jecht said. Jack had enough.

"No offense, Mister, but I don't even know you. Why are so eager to tell me about your own life?" Jack asked. Jecht smiled.

"I can tell you're struggling on the inside. You'd be surprised how a few nice words from a stranger can make a difference." he explained. Jack just sighed again. **(end Tidus' Theme)**

By the time they had reached the beach, Jack had had enough of Jecht. The first chance he could, he slipped away. As Jecht helped himself to the buffet bar, Jack searched the ship for Jason. He finally found who he figured to be Jason. He was sitting at the front of the ship surrounded by a crowd of people. As Jack got closer to make sure who it was, he felt the ship move. He looked over and saw Jecht walking down the beach as the boat pulled out into the ocean! Jack kicked himself inwardly, realizing there was no way he could take out Jason onboard while he was surrounded. He decided to go below deck and look for a place to rest.

SEVERAL HOURS LATER…

Jack walked back on to the deck and looked around. He made sure to keep his hood up as he looked for the master. Jason stood facing the ocean alone at the front of the ship. Jack silently walked up behind him. "Beautiful night, isn't it?" said Jason suddenly. Jack stopped in his tracks. "You're here to kill me, aren't you?" guessed Jason. He sounded very tired. He turned to look at Jack, who finally got a good look at him. Jason was well into his forties. He had graying hair, brown eyes, and he wore a tattered Master's cloak. As opposed to Xehanort's black one, Jason's was silver. Jack stared at the master for several long moments.

"I'm going to kill you." Jack said suddenly. Jason smiled.

"You are….Xehanort's apprentice, am I right? What did he tell you? That I destroyed his home world? That I took his girl from him? That I killed his master?" Jason asked. Jack shook his head.

"I see. But you plan on killing me?" Jason asked again. Jack summoned his Keyblade in response. Jason sighed.

"Very well, but not here." he said as he summoned a silver Keyblade. A portal appeared behind Jack as Jason charged. The two fell through the portal, both trying to strangle the other.

**(Other Promise, Kingdom Hearts 2 Final Mix)**

Jack fell onto his back on the shore of Destiny Islands. He was on his island. He jumped to his feet as Jason charged up a Light attack. Jack jumped in to the air in an effort to dodge. Jason sent several orbs of light to chase after Jack. Jack struck two away, and shot the rest with Thundaga. Jason ran at Jack, who lunged to meet him. Jason and Jack clashed their Keyblades in a series of lightning fast strokes. Jason pushed Jack back and jumped away. He looked at Jack as he brought his Keyblade into a thrusting position. He shot forward several times, attempting to crush Jack. Jack rolled and jumped away. He came at Jason and raised is Keyblade. Jason went to block, and Jack slid, taking the older man's legs out. As Jason got back to his feet, Jack could see the older man tiring. As Jack tasted victory, Jason sprinted at him, knocking him off his feet and causing his hood to fly back off his face. Jack got back, and seeing no point, didn't bother to put the hood back on. He held his Keyblade as Jason studied his face.

"You are just a mere boy!" he exclaimed. Jack smiled.

"Remember this face, old man. It's the last thing you'll ever see!" Jack yelled back. Jason was unhinged at being bested by a child, but Jack wouldn't slow down. It was obvious Jason was an exceptional warrior in his day, but Jack had a weapon that Jason could never have again: youth. Jack's endless energy gave him the advantage as Jason finally gave in to exhaustion. Jack yelled as he jumped up and crashed down, impaling Jason with his Keyblade. Jason gasped, and Jack pulled his Keyblade out. Jason fell onto his back, and Jack stood over him.

**(end Other Promise)**

"I knew it was you….Son." Jason gasped. Jack's widened in shock.

"Father?!" he exclaimed, sinking to his knees. Jason slowly nodded.

"I'm sorry, Jack, for never being there to raise you. Right before you were born, I was called away by your grandfather to fight in the Keyblade War. When he died at the X-blade's destruction, he gave me his battle attire. I put it in your mother's house, just before she died. When I saw you wearing it… I knew." Jason explained as his breathing got shallower.

"Father, I…" Jack croaked as tears fell down his face. Jason smiled.

"Do not trust Xehanort, Jack. He is a servant of Darkness, and you only use to him is as a tool. Please, I know I never earned your trust, but you have to trust me, Jack. Don't let him make you succumb to the Darkness. The first chance you have, escape from his grasp, and find either Master Eraqus or Master Yen Sid. They will show you hot to truly wield the Keyblade. Jack, believe in yourself…." Jason smiled as he brought his hand up to Jack's cheek. "I love you, Jack. I believe in you." Jason whispered. Jack leaned in to hug his father, but Jason faded into several white clouds and vanished.

Distraught, Jack screamed out as rain poured down on the islands. He stood up, and put his hood over his face. _'Xehanort, what do you want with me?'_ Jack thought. He looked around at the islands that used to be his home. He summoned his rider, and flew into the Lanes Between.

**Well, this wasn't much longer than the last one, but I hope you liked it! Wish me luck in my last Cross Country meet tomorrow!**


	7. Ch 7: The Boy like Himself

**Only two shout outs today:**

**AngelicWinds: Thanks. And I did.**

**TWI1IGHTMAST3R: Thanks, but I guess other people didn't like the chapter.**

**Only two reviews last chapter. Don't know what's up with everybody, but I didn't even know if I wanted to update. But I owe it the two who did, so here it is. Kinda short.**

**I only own Jack and ? ? ? ?.**

Chapter 7: The Boy Like Himself.

Jack flew through the Lanes Between. He didn't even know where he was going, but he did not want to go back to Xehanort. He stopped his rider and just hovered in the air. He put his head in his hands and sat there thinking. "Xehanort, who are you? Why did you make me your apprentice? You made me kill my own father, so it couldn't have been out of compassion." he said quietly. He sighed as he leaned back on his rider. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a nearby world that was unfamiliar to him. Curious, he flew in to check it out.

TWILIGHT TOWN…..

Jack landed in an alley. He looked around, seeing that this was a light filled town. Not being accustomed to it, he stood there for several seconds as he bathed in the light. He saw a shop and walked over to it. He needed to cover up his battle attire. He approached the shopkeeper. "How much munny for that?" he asked pointing to a silver robe.

"500 munny." the man replied. Jack dug in his pocket. It was a good thing that Heartless dropped Something when they died. He handed over the munny and put on the silver robe. He walked down the street and put his hood up.

He walked around the town for several hours, exploring. He found a train station, and stairs leading up to the top of the tower. He sat on the tower alone watching the town. Several people who walked by looked up at him curiously. As he was gazing at the horizon, he suddenly heard shouting. He looked down to see seven kids at the foot of the tower. There were two groups of three kids, and the last stood by himself. It was a little blonde boy.

"Just shut up! You know what happens to bad people in this town!" yelled one boy who wore a white coat. Behind him stood a guy in a red tank top and a girl in a blue shirt. Standing opposite them was a boy in green, a chunky boy in a red shirt and blue jeans, and a girl in yellow and orange.

"Just leave us alone, Seifer! You're not any better than us!" yelled the boy in green.

"Please, just stop fighting!" yelled the little blonde boy. Both other boys turned to him.

"Stay out of it! No one even likes you!" they yelled simultaneously. The blonde boy began to cry, before running off back the way they had come. Jack sighed, and jumped off the tower. He landed with a crash in between both groups.

"Enough!" he yelled. Both groups backed away from him fearfully, waiting to see if Jack was going to do something. "Boo!" Jack said suddenly. All six kids took off screaming back the way came. Jack smiled as he walked off to find the blonde boy.

SANDLOT….

Jack walked into the area and found the ten year old boy crying on a bench. He removed his hood and slowly approached the boy. **(Ven's Theme, Birth by Sleep)**

"Hello." Jack said kindly. The boy jumped at the noise, and turned his blue miserable eyes to Jack.

"Who are you?" he asked. Jack, taking pity on him, sat down on the bench.

"I'm not from around here, but I'm not gonna hurt you, promise. What's your name?" Jack asked him.

The boy hesitated, staring at Jack. "Ventus." he finally said. Jack smiled at the boy.

"Why are you out here all alone, Ventus?" he asked.

"I have no friends." he said sadly. Jack frowned, feeling a connection.

"That's something we have in common." he told him.

"I hate this place. No one likes me, and I don't fit in at all. I just wish I could leave." he said quietly. Jack sat thinking for several moments, and stood up. He summoned Wanderer's Call. Ven looked at it in awe.

"What is that?" he asked awestruck. Jack smiled.

"It's called a Keyblade. I've never done this before, but I understand how it works." Jack explained. He pointed the hilt at Ven. "In your hand, take this key, and if you have the makings, then through this simple act of taking, its wielder you shall one day be." Jack proclaimed. Ven hesitated, but put his hand on the hilt.

Jack felt power leave his blade and enter the boy. "Will I be able to leave here?" asked Ven. Jack smiled.

"When the day comes that you can summon your Keyblade, you will be able to leave." he told Ven. Ven smiled, and hugged Jack, who was taken aback by the gesture. He awkwardly patted the boy's back until he let go.

Jack stood up and looked at the boy, before turning and walking away. "Wait!" Ven yelled. Jack turned back to the boy. "I don't even know you're name!" he said. Jack smiled.

"We'll meet again, Ventus, and on the day, you will know who I am." he told the boy. He turned and left the world on his rider, ready to go back to Xehanort.

**Hope you liked this one, since most of you didn't like the last one. Review, and I'll update tomorrow. Walking Dead Season 3 premieres tomorrow! I can't wait! Vote on my poll, if you care.**


	8. Ch 8: Training the Fellow Apprentice

**Sorry for my depressed aura last chapter! I'm glad to have all my reviewers back, and welcome to the new one! Shout outs:**

**Gohan Roxas: Thank you, and welcome! Jack right now is kinda like Starkiller from Star Wars Force Unleashed. He doesn't really know what is really right and what isn't, but if you read IDoD, then you know he turns out good. And if you don't, remember what Jack said in the opening. "Just remember where I came from, and where I am now."**

**13TheAce: Yeah, that's how it is! Jack has ties to Ven, Xehanort, and Sora!**

**Celeron96: Thank you! It should be, because I pretty much copied and pasted it from IDoD chapter 11 except with some additions.**

**TheEighthLight: Thanks! I'm glad you liked it!**

**AngelicWinds: Thank you, and I guess they did!**

**TWI1IGHTMAST3R: Thank you! I wanted Ven to have a connection with Jack, because that's what makes Jack do what he did. Jack never guessed what Xehanort does in this chapter, though!**

**So only three more chapters until my other mystery OC comes in to play! This OC is one I have been working hard on developing their character and attributes. This one, like Jason, will end up being very close to Jack, but they aren't related. There's a hint, I'll let you guess at the rest. Their name is four letters long.**

**Well, on to the chapter. Enjoy!**

Chapter 8: Training the Fellow Apprentice.

Jack flew down and landed at their camp. Xehanort stood in their tent with his back to him. "So, your mission was a success." the old man said. Jack nodded.

"Yes, Master. All that you requested is done. The fake alliance was formed and Master Jason struck down." he replied. Xehanort smiled.

"I don't recall giving you permission to go exploring other unimportant worlds." Xehanort said as he turned to Jack. Jack looked at him with widened eyes. Xehanort shook his head. "How can I proclaim you a full wielder when you can't follow orders, Jack?" Xehanort asked. Jack looked at the ground. Xehanort walked forward toward a pillar. "Come, Jack." Xehanort ordered.

Jack walked slowly forward, knowing full well what Xehanort intended. "Master, it was a simple mistake. It was not meant to harm." he said quietly. Xehanort didn't reply to his statement. He simply pointed at the rock. Jack sighed, and slowly walked up to the rock until his face was less than a foot away from the stone.

"Remove your vest and shirt." Xehanort ordered. Jack took off his upper clothing and stood shirtless with his back to Xehanort. His back was already full of permanent scars. He gently placed his hands on the rock and looked down. Xehanort summoned his Keyblade, and transformed it into a whip. "Thunder." he muttered. The whip flowed with electricity. He raised his arm. A moment later, the whip cracked, and Jack repulsed as it struck his back. Xehanort struck him again and again, never relenting. Jack clenched his teeth, but refused to cry out. He would not give Xehanort that satisfaction. Xehanort smiled at his apprentice's determination. But he was a patient man. He would continue until his apprentice could take no more.

The hours dragged on, and Jack would not relent. The whip cracked endlessly over his back, and he could not take much more. As the whip cracked a final time, Jack sank to his knees and wept. His back was a torn, bloody mess. Xehanort dismissed his Keyblade and turned away. "There is a legion of Heartless three miles away. Take care of them." he said remorselessly as he walked away. Jack looked at Xehanort's back in hatred. He summoned his rider and went to fight the Heartless.

SIX MONTHS LATER…

Jack stood surrounded by an army of Heartless. He smiled as he engaged them. He struck several away with his Keyblade and spun a kick all around him while casting Firaga Surge and decimating a whole group. He had never forgotten the brutal torture from six months ago, but had decided it was worth it to help that little boy. As he finished off all the Heartless, his wrist communicator started beeping. "Jack, return to camp. There is someone I would like you to meet." Xehanort ordered. Jack nodded silently and summoned his rider.

CAMP….

Jack walked in to the tent, where Xehanort had his back to him, talking to someone. He cleared his throat, and Xehanort looked at him. He smiled as he moved to the side. "Welcome your new fellow apprentice, Jack." he said smiling gleefully. Jack looked at the new one and gasped: It was Ven. He cleared his throat quickly and extended his hand to the eleven year old. Ven took it, not showing any sign of recognizing him. "This is Ventus. He is my new apprentice, and I need you to train him." Xehanort explained. Jack nodded. He motioned for Ven to follow as he walked out of the tent.

Outside the tent, Jack summoned his rider, and gave Ven a crash course on how to do so. After several failed attempts, Ven managed it, and they flew off to Jack's training grounds.

Jack's Training Grounds…

"Summon your Keyblade, Ventus." Jack said emotionlessly. The boy obeyed. "Now, come and fight me." Jack said. Ven looked at him strangely and shook his head. Jack bit his lip. "Fight me." he repeated forcefully. Ven shook his head again. Jack angrily walked over to the boy. "Ventus, what are you doing?!" he exclaimed. Ven looked up at him in fear. Jack realized he was angry, and let the boy go. He turned away.

"I don't want to fight." Ven mumbled. Jack turned to him again.

"Look at this, Ven." he said as he pulled up the back of his shirt. Ven gasped, seeing the countless scars. "That's what happens when Xehanort doesn't get what he wants. I don't want that to happen to you. Do you?" Jack explained. Ven gulped fearfully and shook his head. Jack nodded and walked away again. "Well then, let's go!" he yelled as he charged at Ven with his blade raised. Ven smiled as he did the same.

**(Terra's Theme, Birth by Sleep)**

Ven ran at Jack, who noticed that the boy wielded the Keyblade backhand like he himself did. Ven tried to get a few quick hits on the older apprentice, but Jack blocked and teleported. Ven looked around, seeing Jack standing on top of a nearby pillar, waiting. Ven summoned his rider and flew up to the other boy. Landing, he looked at Jack, who smiled. "Is this all you've got, Ventus?" he taunted. Ven smiled as he shook his head. As Jack charged, Ven felt the impulse to charge up with Light. As Jack got close, Ven went spinning up in the air and pillars of light blasted Jack back. Ven smiled proudly, but Jack jumped to his feet and ran back to Ven angrily.

"What are you doing?" he whispered harshly. Ven's smile faded. "You used Light! Don't let Xehanort catch you using that, or you'll end up like me!" Jack whispered. Ven nodded ashamedly. "Now, time for round two." Jack said as they raised their Keyblades again. **(end Terra's Theme)**

SIX MONTHS LATER…..

Jack and Ven stood back to back against several Neoshadow Heartless. They looked at each other and smiled. Jack charged up, as did Ven. "Break the limits, and go into Overdrive!" they both yelled at the same time. Jack sent Thundaga in all directions as Ven summoned several small tornadoes. Jack grabbed Ven's wrist and both teleported. They reappeared up in the air and started spinning. Jack let go of Ven, who flew up into the air and summoned a massive tornado. Jack shot Firaga into the gust of wind, and it became a storm of fire. Jack dashed up to Ven, and both pointed their Keyblades at the Heartless. "It's the end!" they yelled as the fire storm flew down toward the Heartless and exploded.

Both apprentices fell to the ground, and smiled at each other. "You've come a long way, Kid." Jack complemented. Ven smiled as he rubbed his neck. Jack sighed as his wrist communicator went off.

"Both of you, return at once. I have a new mission." Xehanort ordered. The two nodded as the communication shut off. Jack looked at Ven sadly. Ven smiled and tried to look happy, but Jack saw through it. He summoned his rider.

"C'mon. Let's go see what suicide mission the geezer has for us now." he said. Ven nodded and summoned his rider. Neither one of them knew this would be the last time they would see each other as Xehanort's apprentices.

**There you go! Hope you liked it and please review! Vote on my poll please! Vote for two options! See ya later.**


	9. Ch 9: Xehanort's Request

**Hey again everyone! We're halfway done with Part One: Pre-BBS. Here's my shout outs:**

**Celeron96: Thank you, and yes it is!**

**13TheAce: Yep, that's how it goes. Remember how Jack blamed himself back in IDoD?**

**AngelicWinds: Thank you so much! **

**TheEighthLight: The only reason Xehanort trained Jack was because there was no one else. Now that Jack is fully capable, why wouldn't Xehanort make Jack train Ven?**

**TWI1IGHTMAST3R: Thank you! I wanted to show how J and X's relationship is crumbling. Ven is the breaking point.**

**So you all wondered who the mystery OC is. I won't tell you who it is yet, but read the story summary. There's a subtle hint in there! Leave me a guess on if you got it or not!**

**Well, on to the chapter! This one unfortunately is kinda short, but it's longer than the last one. Enjoy!**

**I own Jack and ? ? ? ?.**

Chapter 9: Xehanort's Request

"_For all the stupid things Xehanort sent me for, this was the one that saved my life."_

Jack and Ven flew down and landed in the camp. Xehanort walked out to them. "What's our mission, Master?" asked Ven excitedly. Xehanort shook his head.

"You do not have a place in this mission. This is for Jack." he explained. Ven slumped disappointedly. Jack stepped forward.

"What do you need me to do….Master." Jack said with a slight sneer. Xehanort didn't catch the tone of Jack's voice.

"I need you to travel to a world called the Land of Departure. There is a former colleague of mine who I need you to spy on. He has two pupils of his own, and I need to know if they are adequate bearers of Light. If they are, then we three need to prepare to be the equal bearers of Darkness. Only this will forge the X-Blade." Xehanort continued. Jack inwardly sighed.

"_There won't be an equal measure, old man. I won't let you use Ven, or me." _he thought angrily. He nodded. "Yes, I understand. I'll get it done." he said as he turned away and summoned is rider. He turned to Ven. "Be safe, Kid." he said. Ven nodded, and Jack shot off in to the stars.

LAND OF DEPARTURE….

Jack landed far away from a gleaming white castle. He looked at it in awe. "You can feel the Light. It's so….warm." Jack whispered contentedly. He frowned as he began to sneak closer to the castle.

As he approached the courtyard in front, he saw a brown haired man in a white robe sitting on a bench watching the horizon. "_Not getting in that way."_ he thought. He looked around, seeing another way in. He jumped over the side of the railing and hung down the side. Making sure his hands couldn't be seen, he slowly began making his way toward the castle. He found a window a short ways along, and quickly jumped inside.

"_Well, that must have been Eraqus. Now I just need to find his apprentices." _Jack thought. The castle was huge. It would take forever to search. He decided to head for the upper part of the castle, where the bedrooms would most likely be. He found one door and put his ear up to it, listening for any noise. Not hearing anything, he cautiously opened the door. He opened it the rest of the way and stepped inside. Closing the door, he looked around the room. All he saw was blue everywhere. There was blue on the walls, blue on the floor, blue clothes hanging in the closet, and a pile of blue laundry in the corner. "Holy crap. Does this guy like blue or what?" Jack said to himself. He suddenly heard footsteps approaching the door. Cursing his own stupidity, he dove into the pile of laundry and tried not to move. The door opened, and he heard a girl humming.

"_Did I say 'Guy?' Boy, am I surprised."_ Jack thought. There was a small opening in the clothes pile, so he could see the apprentice. It was a girl with blue hair. She crashed on to her bed exhausted, probably from a long day of training. Jack lay there cursing his own bad luck.

Within an hour, she was out cold. Jack decided this would be the best time to move. But, right as he was about to leave the pile, she stirred. _"Crap! Just leave already!" _Jack screamed in his head. The girl slowly sat up and fixed her hair. It was then that she first looked around her room clearly. She must have known something was off, because she got up and began looking around the room, moving things around, picking things up. Jack held his breath as she approached the pile. She reached out her hand to move the clothes.

"Aqua!" a male voice yelled. Aqua took her hand away and opened the door to where the boy was knocking. She quickly let him in.

"What is it, Terra? I just woke up." she explained. Terra was tall and well built, and he had spiky brown hair.

"I just wanted to know if you wanted to do something." he explained. Aqua smiled and blushed. Jack stuck his tongue out and silently gagged. Terra and Aqua sat on the bed together and watched the stars. Terra inched closer to her, and every time he moved slower, as if wondering himself if he dared do it. Finally, Aqua shook her head. **(Friends in My Heart, Kingdom Hearts 2)**

"If you want to put your arm around me, do it already." she said amused. Terra nervously laughed and wrapped his arm over her shoulder.

"Hey Aqua, you ever wonder what stars are?" he asked her. Aqua smiled.

"Every star up there is another world. They're all shining down on us, like a million lanterns." she explained. Terra nodded and looked at Aqua, staring into her eyes. As the two "Lovebirds" were having their time alone, Jack tried to leave again, but stopped when Terra looked around. Seeing nothing, Terra turned back to Aqua.

"Where does Light come from?" he asked her. Aqua shrugged her shoulders.

"Light was born when the Keyblade was created." said a stern sounding voice from the door. Terra and Aqua jumped apart and faced the door.

"Master Eraqus!" they said together nervously. Eraqus walked in to the room and smiled.

"Long ago, Darkness engulfed everything. A few individuals sought to bring balance to the world, and this created the Keyblade, and Light came along with it." Eraqus explained. The three obviously shared a loving bond. Terra and Aqua loved their master, and would do anything for them. This made Jack ponder his position with his own master.

The three decided to go down to the courtyard to look at the stars. As they left, Jack came out of his hiding place and went to the window. He watched the family longingly. "This is where Ven belongs, not with Xehanort. He can't turn out like me. As for me, what hope is there for me to get both Ven and myself away from him? I will do what I must, for Ven's sake." he said to himself as tears began to fall down his face. He summoned a portal and his rider and headed back to camp, aware of what he needed to do. **(end Friends in My Heart)**

**(Xehanort's Theme, Birth by Sleep)**

Ven sat at the base of a pillar a short distance away from their camp. He was waiting for Jack to come back, because he did not want to be by Xehanort. Nevertheless, the old man came out of the tent. He seemed to be in a hurry. Suddenly, Ven had the feeling that whatever was about to happen was the reason Xehanort had sent Jack away. "Ventus, come with me." Xehanort ordered. Ven reluctantly followed Xehanort.

The next thing Ven knew, he was standing in a clearing, and Xehanort was above him on a pillar. Dozens of Neoshadows appeared around him. He wasn't ready for this, not without Jack. "Please, don't do this, Master! I'm not strong enough!" he begged. Xehanort shook his head.

"No, it is because you are trying to hold it in. Jack has not taught you the Darkness, so it is left to me to bring it out of you. Sharpen your fear into rage! If you do not let the storm within you run it's course, it will wipe you from the face of the world, make no mistake!" he yelled. Neoshadows began to approach him. "Do it! Use the darkness! Produce for your master the X-Blade!" Xehanort yelled anticipatingly. Ven screamed as the Heartless came upon him.

Jack was just entering the world when he heard Ven's scream. "Xehanort, no!" Jack yelled as he hit the turbo. He had to get to the boy in time.

**Hope you like it! Review and give me your guesses on the OC. See you tomorrow!**


	10. Ch 10: Vanitas

**Here's the shout outs:**

**Celeron96: You were right the first time. Never will I write about a gay person. I don't wanna offend anyone who is, but I don't believe in that.  
**

**TWI1IGHTMAST3R: Thanks, and you're right! She comes in in a little bit!  
**

**13TheAce: Thanks so much! I'm trying to make a smooth transition into BBS.  
**

**So I own Jack and ? ? ? ?.  
**

Chapter 10: Vanitas.**  
**

_"I was too late to stop Xehanort. But this was both good and bad."_

As Jack flew as fast as he could to the clearing, Xehanort walked up to the unconscious Ven, who was lying on the ground. "Really? You would rather die than use the power? Feckless neophyte." the old man said as he kicked Ven onto his back. "Very well. I will extract the Darkness from within you myself." he said as he summoned his Keyblade.

Jack landed a little ways away. He ran as fast as he could. "Xehanort, stop!" he roared. Xehanort ignored him as he raised his Keyblade over Ven's chest. He shot a dark bolt in to Ven, and the boy moaned as Darkness rose out of him. "NO!" Jack yelled as he fell to his knees. The darkness rose in to the air and solidified into a ball. A moment later, the ball opened up, and a boy in a red and black bodysuit floated down to the ground. Jack watched silently.

"Empty creature from Ventus riven, to you...the name Vanitas shall be given." Xehanort declared. Vanitas stood with his arms at his side.

"Yes, Master." he said emotionlessly. Xehanort smiled as he turned to Jack. He and Jack stared at each other for several moments.

"Take care of the puppet." he ordered as he and Vanitas walked away. Jack watched them leave, and stood up. He slowly walked up to Ven. The boy looked like he was asleep.

"Ven." Jack said. The boy didn't move. "Ven, wake up!" Jack said louder. Ven still didn't show any signs of hearing him. Jack didn't know what to do. He gently scooped the boy up over his shoulder. With his free hand, he summoned his rider. Putting Ven on the back, he flew back to their camp. He carried Ven into their tent and laid him on his bed mat. He then walked outside and looked for Xehanort.

He found the two on a pillar, where Xehanort was showing Vanitas the Keyblade's power. "Vanitas, you are pure darkness. Do not be afraid to cut loose." Xehanort was saying as he saw Jack. "Ah, my first apprentice. Vanitas, clash with him, and show him your power!" Xehanort yelled gleefully. **(Enter the Darkness, Birth by Sleep)  
**

****Jack grit his teeth and summoned Wanderer's Call. Vanitas unquestioningly followed Xehanort's orders and summoned a Keyblade that fit him perfectly. Vanitas charged, and Jack ran to meet him. Jack, being the senior apprentice, thought that he would have an advantage, but he couldn't have been more wrong. Vanitas was made of Darkness, so that was all he knew. Vanitas jumped into the air and shot several bolts of dark lightning at Jack. Jack shot Blizzaga at the lightning, and this made a massive explosion. Vanitas, not being able to see through the smoke, was hit in the gut by Jack's Keyblade. The dark boy fell back to where Xehanort was standing. The old man saw this coming and teleported away to a safe distance. Jack landed in front of Vanitas and held his Keyblade at the ready. Vanitas jumped to his feet, and dove in to the ground. Jack looked around, not knowing where the boy was. A red circle appeared underneath him.

"Oh crap!" he yelled as he barely rolled out of the way in time as Vanitas came shooting up out of the ground. Furious that Jack had blocked his attack, Vanitas pressed the offensive. He jumped back and held his Keyblade out. A long beam of Darkness came shooting at Jack, who saw no way to dodge it. Jack suddenly felt himself charge up. He teleported around the platform, and Vanitas couldn't lock on to him. As Vanitas exploded in a fury, Jack teleported behind him, and sliced his back with all his might. Vanitas froze, and reappeared behind Jack. Jack teleported up into the air and Vanitas gasped as the older apprentice crashed down on top of him. Jack reared back and punched him in the face several times. **(end Enter the Darkness)**

"That is enough!" ordered Xehanort, who came walking toward them. Jack reluctantly stood up and turned away. Vanitas stood up, clutching his face and limped toward Xehanort. Jack approached Xehanort.

"I had no idea you were so ready to replace me with a lesser apprentice." Jack sneered. Xehanort stroked his goatee.

"You are indeed the superior. Ever the fighter." he said slowly.

"Ven won't wake up. Whatever you did, it can't be fixed." Jack said angrily. Xehanort frowned.

"Do not worry about Ventus, he has given me what I need. I have no more use for him." he explained. Jack looked at Xehanort in disgust as he and Vanitas walked toward their tent. Jack shook his head, unaware of what to do. Suddenly, he saw something out of the corner of his eye: A figure standing in the shadow of one of the pillars. Jack tried to look closer, but the figure disappeared. Jack looked around, looking for any trace of the mysterious figure. He didn't see anything, so he went to go make sure Xehanort wasn't hurting Ven even more.

A WEEK LATER...

Xehanort laid Ven on the Destiny Islands. As he turned to walk away, Ven raised his Keyblade. Xehanort smiled.

He walked into Eraqus' castle with the amnesic Ven at his side. "Of course, I'll take him. He will be safe here." promised Eraqus. Xehanort nodded, acting like he cared about Ven. He was shocked when he returned to his camp to see no one but an unconscious Vanitas anywhere on the world. Jack's belongings were gone, as were any trace he had ever been there.

**Hope you liked it! Review and See ya later!**


	11. Ch 11: The Escape

**Hello! Here's the shout outs:**

**Gohan Roxas: Lol, yeah, me too. Stupid Sora look alike. It's like Tidus and Shuyin if you ever played FFX and FFX-2.**

**TWI1IGHTMAST3R: Yeah, Van's one of your fav characters isn't he?**

**AngelicWinds: Ven doesn't know Jack's the one who gave him the Keyblade because Jack wore a disguise while he was in Twilight Town and Ven lost his memories when he was brought to Eraqus.**

**Celeron96: Thank you! I won't tell you anything, but it has something to do with IDoD secret ending.**

**13TheAce: Lol, yep! I like him to a certain extent, but he's so creepy!**

**So, a lot of you guessed right about the new oc. For those who still don't know, I'll let you find out in the chapter.**

**My last oc finally comes in! Hope you like them!**

**I one Jack and the one you meet in this chapter!**

Chapter 11: The Escape

"_I had no idea how I was going to escape, but I also didn't know that I had an unexpected ally."_

Jack paced the camp anxiously. It had been several hours since Xehanort had left with the comatose Ven. Vanitas leaned against the wall, watching him intently. "Are you seriously worried about that loser?" he asked mockingly. Jack spun around to look at him.

"Last time I checked, the only loser here is you, since I whooped your ass yesterday!" he yelled. This put Vanitas in his place, who went back to watching him silently. Jack was done waiting. He summoned his rider and prepared to depart.

"Where do you think you're going?" Vanitas asked threateningly. Jack ignored him. "I have specific orders from the master to detain you from leaving. And I plan to impress." Vanitas said as he summoned Void Gear. Jack looked at him angrily.

"It didn't go so well for you last time." he yelled. Vanitas smiled.

"I didn't even know how to use my blade, idiot. But now, I'm fully capable of keeping you here." he replied. Jack growled as he reverted his rider to blade form. In anger, he ran at Vanitas. **(Vim and Vigor, Kingdom Hearts 2)**

Vanitas jumped up and slashed the air, sending an 'X' after Jack. Jack slashed the 'X' with a Light strike and ran for the boy. "What's yours is mine!" Vanitas yelled as he raised his Keyblade into the air. He was engulfed in a dark aura and began unleashing lightning fast combos. Jack struggled to stay ahead of him. When he saw an opening, Jack turned and threw Wanderer's Call back at him. Vanitas was hit in the face and he flew back with a groan. He smiled as he encased himself in a dark ball. Jack didn't know what to expect. Suddenly, a dozen black Vanitas clones came shooting out. Jack tried to dodge, but still got hit multiple times.

Vanitas charged out and went on the offensive. Jack struggled to block and dodge as Vanitas began using the Darkness. Vanitas smiled as he suddenly summoned a whirlwind of Keys and began riding it around the field, shooting Blizzaga at Jack. Jack tried to hit the boy with Firaga, but Vanitas was too fast. Vanitas jumped off, and the whole whirlwind went flying at Jack. Jack gasped in shock as he tried to dodge. But the Keys were just too fast. Jack fell to the ground after suffering countless hits. He looked up to see Vanitas walking up to him casually. "See? You're not so tough, after all." he said smirking. He raised Void Gear to deal the last blow, but it never came.

Vanitas was blasted back into the pillar wall as the figure Jack had seen appeared in front of him. The figure cast multiple spells at the dazed Vanitas, who couldn't block it. Vanitas tried one last time to kill Jack by jumping into the air, but the figure knocked him out of the sky with Thundaga. Vanitas fell into the tent with a crash. The tent collapsed, and Vanitas lay there, unconscious. **(end Vim and Vigor)**

The figure turned to Jack and healed him. Jack struggled to his feet, and stared at Vanitas' limp form. He turned to the figure. "Thank you. You saved my life." he said weakly. Instead of replying, the figure lowered their hood. Jack was shocked to see….A girl. She couldn't have been more than six months older than him. She was fourteen, just like him. The girl had black hair that reached her shoulders, she had bright green eyes, and she wore a tattered black cloak.

"Don't mention it. I saw you were in trouble. I've been watching you." she explained. Jack nodded.

"Yeah, I saw you by the pillar yesterday. Who are you?" he asked. The girl smiled.

"My name's Mist. Nice to meet you." she introduced.

"Jack Rikkison." said Jack. Mist nodded.

"Yeah, I know who you are. I lived on the same home world as you. I'm from Destiny Islands." she revealed. Jack opened his mouth in shock.

"I don't remember you." he said slowly. Mist smiled.

"Do you remember anyone? You were too busy brooding and being self-conscious to know that there were people who cared about you back there. We went to school together. I always watched you, sitting by yourself, hoping you'd notice me. But that's in the past. Why don't we get out of here before he wakes up?" she said pointing at Vanitas. Jack was still bursting with questions, though.

"You said that you hoped I would notice you. I didn't, and you just saved my life. I have so many questions, but I guess I'll just ask one. Why do you care about me so much?" he asked. Mist smiled and shook her head.

"Jack, as smart as you are, you have a really hard head." she said quietly. Jack didn't understand, but agreed to take them both away on his rider. Mist insisted on riding in front of Jack, to his great irritation.

"_What is this girl trying to do here?" _he thought to himself. Mist smiled and leaned back against him as they flew through the Lanes Between. Jack sighed. He had realized that he finally had free reign of the worlds, and he had no idea where to go. Mist sensed his indecision, and she leaned off his muscular chest and looked at him.

"You're trying to figure out where to go?" she guessed. Jack nodded. She sighed.

"I know you've got something to do with this "Keyblade." You need to find someone who can teach you the right way to use it." she told him. Jack suddenly realized where he needed to go: Master Eraqus' castle at the Land of Departure. He couldn't take Mist there, though.

"I know where to go, but…" he began. Mist nodded, knowing what he was trying to say.

"Is there a world close by where I can stay?" she asked. Jack typed in something on his radar, and Twilight Town came up.

"Yes, I can take you to Twilight Town. You'll be safe there." he said.

"Ok, take me there." she decided. Jack hit the turbo and shot off toward Twilight Town.

SUNSET TERRACE….

Jack landed on the hill watching the railway. "You'll be fine here." he said. **(Friends in My Heart, Kingdom Hearts 2)**

Mist nodded sadly. Jack looked at her. "What's wrong?" he asked. She looked up at him.

"Will I see you again?" she asked sadly. Jack smiled.

"If you want to, then I'll come back as soon as I can. I'd like to get to know you better." he offered. Mist smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, I'd like that a lot." she said as she looked at the setting sun. Jack breathed in deeply as he did the same. _"Ven and I are finally free from Xehanort." _he realized. He looked at Mist again.

"Hey, Mist? Why did you come after me even though we didn't know each other?" he asked. Mist looked at him strangely, and was silent. Jack stood there confused, until she reached up and kissed him on the cheek. Jack touched the spot on his cheek where she had kissed him. He had never been shown any kind of affection like that from anyone. It made him feel good. Mist stared at him, as if saying, _"Is that a good enough answer?" _Jack smiled and nodded as he hugged her tightly.

He turned away and summoned his rider. He looked at her one last time. "I'll be back within a week, promise." he said warmly. Mist smiled.

"I know you will." she replied. Jack nodded, and flew off into the stars. **(end Friends in my Heart)**

LAND OF DEPARTURE…

Jack appeared torn, wounded, and weak at the entrance to the courtyard in front of the castle. He looked up at the gleaming white castle. The Light reflected off of the nighttime sky. He slowly made his way up toward the front doors. He felt his consciousness slipping away. He managed to reach up and bang on the doors loudly three times before falling to the ground. As Darkness blurred his vision, he saw the door open, and the blue haired girl turned and yelled, "Terra, Master Eraqus!" Jack became engulfed in darkness and knew no more.

SOME TIME LATER…

Jack groaned as he felt Light shining upon him, as if from a closed window. He opened his eyes slowly, and sat up, looking around the room. The room he was in looked to be some sort of unused bedroom. The walls were plain white, and there was nothing in the room except the bed he was in and an empty closet. He clutched his head and groaned loudly in pain. He must have been loud, for a few seconds later, the door opened and the blue haired girl walked in. She gasped happily at seeing him awake. She turned to the door. "Terra, Master Eraqus, come to his room!" she yelled happily. Less than a minute later, the brown haired boy named Terra stood next to Aqua just inside the door as Master Eraqus stood in front of Jack. Jack tried to swing out of bed to stand and greet them, but his head and side started throbbing painfully. Eraqus held up his hands.

"Don't try moving just yet. Those were some nasty wounds you had. Who are you, and how did you end up on this world?" he asked. Jack struggled to remember, and then all his memories came flashing back in the blink of an eye.

"My name is Jack Rikkison, and I don't know how I got here, but I think this led me here." he explained as he summoned Wanderer's Call. The three gasped in shock and surprise as they stared at the blade.

"How did you come by this Keyblade, Jack?" Eraqus asked. Jack rubbed his head as he dismissed it.

"It just appeared to me one day. It said it had chosen me. I tried training myself with it, and I think I'm pretty good. I think how I got here is….I was looking for a master to actually train me." he explained slowly. Eraqus nodded slowly. Terra and Aqua looked at each other. Jack looked at them. They were the same age, both a year older than him, so fifteen.

"Well, Jack, you see, I already have three apprentices, and I don't know if I have the wisdom to take a fourth. But, perhaps we can work something out." Eraqus assured. Jack shot up.

"No, please! It has to be you! My father fought in the Keyblade War. He was Master Jason! Please!" he begged. Eraqus again looked shocked.

"You are Jason's boy?" he asked. Jack nodded. Eraqus sighed. "Then welcome, Jack, my fourth apprentice. I'm sure you'll fit right in with us. Jason was an old friend of mine, and I promised him that should anything happen to him, I would watch over his son. I intend to keep that promise." he explained. Jack nodded tearfully. But, when he saw a familiar blonde walk in to the room, his day shattered.

"Ventus, why are you out of bed?" Aqua asked motherly. Ven looked at her groggily.

"Sorry, Aqua. I just wanted to know where everyone was." he said ashamedly. Aqua smiled and led him to Jack's bed.

"Ven, this is Jack, our new fellow apprentice." she introduced. As Jack prepared for Ven to reveal everything, Ven just blankly looked at him and shook his head.

"Ven recently lost all of his memories. I'm Terra." said Terra as he extended his hand. Jack smiled and took it, but caught Terra's look in time. He could tell Terra knew that there was more than Jack was letting on, but he wasn't saying anything.

"Over the next few days, we'll work on settling you in, and making this place home for you. Your training schedule will coalesce with Terra, Ven, and Aqua's, and you will all train together. But, for now, rest, Jack. Dinner will be in a few hours. We'll let you rest now." insisted Master Eraqus as he shooed everyone out the door. Jack heard Eraqus say something to Aqua right outside the door.

"Aqua, I know you are like a mother of sorts to the boys, so I ask you to keep an eye on Jack and make sure he is alright while we settle him in." Eraqus requested. Aqua nodded.

"Of course, Master. Do you think something's wrong?" she asked, Eraqus frowned.

"I can sense that boy has not been shown much love or affection. Maybe that is what he needs, not rest or sleep. I think he needs to be shown affection. I don't expect you to treat him like you do Terra right away, but I do think that you will show him the motherly love that I believe he needs. Aqua nodded in agreement. As the two walked away, Jack lay down again. He realized that even though he was Eraqus' apprentice now, Ven was safe, and he had new friends, that his thought kept going back to Twilight Town, where Mist was waiting for him.

**Longest chapter I think I've ever written. Ok, let me explain some things.**

**Aqua is portrayed how she is because I think that in BBS she acts very motherly to Ven and even sometimes to Terra. She watches over Ven while he is unconscious, etc. If you agree with Aqua being very maternal in the game, tell me in your review.**

**There will be some romance in the Jack/Mist scenes, but don't expect much because I'm pretty bad at it.**

**Part two begins at Chapter 16, so five more Pre-BBS chapters. If you want some drabbles about the four's lives together pre-BBS, let me know. I still have some room for probably three or four scenes about them.**

**Well, that's all I got. Hope you liked it and review!**


	12. Ch 12: Settling In

**Sorry, I would have updated earlier but I had a super busy day! Shout outs:**

**AngelicWinds: I'm glad you agree, and of course we're still ****friends!**

**TheEighthLight: It's ok. Wow, that means this will be like a D-.**

**Celeron96: Thanks! As of right now, no she only has magic. I don't even know if I'll give her one later on because I know she won't get a Keyblade.**

**TWI1IGHTMAST3R: Thanks! As for your other notion, sorry but you'll just have to wait and see! **

**13TheAce: Thanks so much! I tried to be like how I would be during that scene since I'm not very good at coming up with romance scenes.**

**Gohan Roxas: Thanks! I think Kairi would have been almost exactly like Aqua, too! It was a little nod back to it, yes.**

**Announcements! I am playing around with the Aqua mom concept. I am working on a future chapter involving the four apprentices, and I need opinions. In the chapter, Terra and Ven try to do something while Eraqus is away. Aqua is left in charge, and Jack somehow ends up in Terra's scheme. The three are caught by Aqua… What do you want to follow that? For me, I somewhat wanted to cement Aqua's position as "Mom" and have her give Ven some sort of punishment, and then try to do the same to Jack and Terra. What kind of punishments would you guys think would be the funniest? I'm being serious, so when you review let me know!**

**I see a lot of you liked Mist. I'm glad, because that means I worked her in well.**

**On to the story, and I only own Jack and Mist.**

Chapter 12: Settling In

"_The first few weeks, I didn't know what to do with myself. I kept looking for an opportunity to head to Twilight Town."_

Jack, Terra, Ven, and Aqua were all out in the courtyard training. While Aqua gently showed Ven how to do some simple stuff, Jack and Terra faced each other determinedly. **(Terra's Theme, Birth by Sleep)**

Terra charged forward with a yell, and Jack ran to meet him. Terra tried to hit Jack with a slow powerful strike, but Jack easily dodged. He front flipped over Terra and kicked him in the back. Terra fell forward several feet, but stayed on his feet. Terra charged again, spinning and raising his blade in to the air. Jack smiled as he did his traditional slide( author's note: Jack's slide is not like Terra's. Think of a baseball player sliding into home.)

and went between Terra's legs as the older man's Keyblade slammed into the ground. Jack stood behind him waiting, and Terra spun around and thrust his blade out toward Jack. Jack frowned and leaned back to dodge it. "Watch out!" he yelled irritated. Terra was silent as he jumped into the air, intent on knocking Jack in to the ground. Jack sighed and teleported. He appeared behind Terra, grabbing the man's Keyblade and pushing him to the ground. **(end Terra's Theme)**

"What was that about?" he demanded. Terra stood up, out of breath.

"I never said I was gonna hold back." he said angrily as he marched inside. Jack stared at him confused. He felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't mind him, he just doesn't trust people very easily." Aqua explained. Jack nodded.

"Why don't you spar me?" she suggested. Jack raised his eyebrow at her. She put her hands on her hips.

"What, just because I'm girl means I can't fight?" she asked sarcastically. Jack smiled at her uplifting personality. She just seemed so easygoing. But, in a second, her easygoing persona was gone.

"Ven, I told you to stay where I could see you!" she yelled warningly. Ven came walking quickly back to where they were, ashamedly. Jack looked at Aqua questioningly. She saw his gaze. "What? Someone has to be the responsible one here." she defended.

Jack just looked at her. "So you're everyone's mom, huh?" he asked. Aqua glared at him.

"No, not yet. I've been dealing with Terra for years, and I just broke Ven in to the rules. It won't be long before you listen to me, too." she said matter of factly. Jack snorted in laughter, and Aqua raised her eyebrows. "Just wait, Jack. Terra did the same thing. All it takes is one firm hand to show that I mean what I say. Isn't that right, Ventus?" she said as she turned to the boy. Ven nodded quickly. Jack shrugged his shoulders in defeat.

LATER THAT DAY….

Jack silently walked through the castle. Ven was sleeping, Aqua was watching him, Terra was in his room, and Master Eraqus was in the throne room watching over the worlds. He knew that this was the time. He reached the courtyard. After looking around carefully, he summoned his rider and set course for Twilight Town.

SUNSET TERRACE…

Jack walked up to the hill where he had left Mist. He reached the top and looked around. She was nowhere to be seen. Jack just sat on a bench and waited. He began to doze after a while, and then was out cold.

Suddenly, he felt his lungs contract, as if he wasn't getting air. He jerked awake, and looked at Mist, who was next to him rolling with laughter. She quickly let go of his nose so that he could breathe again. "What was that for?!" he asked clutching his chest. Mist composed herself.

"I got tired of waiting for you." she explained. Jack smiled as he stared in to her deep green eyes.

"Well, I promised I'd be back." he said after a minute. Mist nodded, and stared at him expectantly. Jack just sat there confused. She finally sighed and looked at the horizon.

"Did you find what you were looking for?" she asked. Jack nodded.

"Yes, but not everyone wants me there. There's this guy, Terra, who acts like he hates me. Ven is comatose all the time, and this girl named Aqua runs the place like she's their mother. I just don't know if I can trust any of them." he said sadly. Mist looked at him.

"Well, you know there's someone who has your full support." she said smiling. Jack smiled back at her.

"Mist, what are we doing? We don't even know each other." he said after a minute. Mist just shook her head.

"I don't know what you're doing, but I know what I'm doing. And what I want to do." she said firmly. Jack looked at her.

"What do you want to do?" he asked her. Mist looked at him as they got closer.

"This." she whispered as their lips met. Jack closed his eyes as they kissed. Never had he dreamed of doing this. They kissed for several long moments, and broke apart. Jack sat back confidently and looked up in to the sky.

"Well, I'm glad you rescued me off of that dead planet." he said contently. Mist smiled.

"I'm glad too, Jack. And I'll be there for you when you need me. Just promise that you'll come back." she said looking into his eyes. Jack looked back.

"I wish I could, Mist. But, I'm sure my old master will come after me eventually, and I don't know if I can beat him." he explained. Mist began to shed silent tears as she buried her face in his shirt. He put his hand under her chin and made her look at him.

"But, I can promise that I will do my utmost to protect you until the very end. If you are ever lost to me, I will follow you beyond the cosmos if I must." he promised. Mist smiled, and nodded as she turned and leaned back onto his chest. Jack smiled, basking in the moment. After what seemed like a minute but in reality was close to an hour, he knew he had to go. He waited for her to get up, and then stood. He looked at her sadly as he summoned his rider.

"Come back as soon as you can, okay?" she said sadly. Jack smiled as he hugged her tightly. He kissed her on the cheek.

"Always." he whispered as he turned and jumped on his rider. Mist watched as he rose into the air, and flew into the distance, until he was gone.

LAND OF DEPARTURE…..

The sun was setting as Jack approached the castle. He silently walked through it. He heard deep breathing on Ven and Aqua's hallway, so he knew they were asleep. He crept past Terra's room and didn't hear anything. He quickly crept into his room and shut the door. As he let his guard down, he realized it too late. "You know, the Master didn't give any of us permission to leave this world, so what makes you think you're so special?"

Terra turned on the light in the room as he stood by the door. He summoned his Keyblade and pointed it at Jack. "I want answers. Talk. Now." he said threateningly.

**Alright, so review, tell me what you think of the question above, and see you tomorrow!**


	13. Ch 13: Confrontation

**Hey! Shoutouts:**

**Celeron96: Thanks!**

**13TheAce: Thanks! I hope you like this one too!**

**TheEighthLight: That's one of my favorite scenes too!**

**TWI1IGHTMAST3R: Yep, Jack's a romantic….for now! Well, I guess you'll have to read and find out!**

**So Aqua and Terra might be a little out of character in this chapter, but that's because this is my first attempt at a comedy situation with "Mom" Aqua! I hope you like it!**

**I only own Jack and Mist!**

Chapter 13: Confrontation

"_I sincerely thought Terra was going to try to kill me."_

Jack looked at Terra apprehensively. "I said now." Terra said angrily. Jack sighed and sat down on his bed. Terra did not lower his Keyblade.

"You have to understand. I have kept my past a secret because I myself am trying to let go of it." he explained. Terra took a step closer.

"You didn't answer me. You're going to tell me what I want to know, or I'll fight you here to the death. I'm not going to let someone like you come in here and potentially harm Ven or Aqua." he answered. Jack nodded, understanding his point.

"When I was ten years old, a man found me on my home world. He said he could take me away and teach me to use the Keyblade. I went with him, and trained for four years. But, he didn't how compassion or pity. When he wasn't satisfied with my results, he would whip me or send me against a legion of monsters." Jack began. Terra lowered his Keyblade.

"He would whip you? How?" he asked.

"He changed his Keyblade into a whip and made it flow with electricity. Here, I'll show you his legacy." Jack said. He stood and turned around. He pulled the back of his shirt up to show Terra the scars. Terra gasped.

"And I thought Aqua was a hard disciplinarian. Tell me the rest." he said curiously.

"One day, my master found two more apprentices. One tried to kill me, and a mysterious figure saved me. I learned that it was a girl named Mist who had followed me from my home world. She saved me, and we left the world. I left her in Twilight Town, and found my way here. When I left earlier, it was to go see her." finished Jack. Terra nodded as he sat down in a chair opposite of Jack.

"So, you're not a danger?" he asked. Jack shook his head. Terra lowered his head. "Sorry." he mumbled. Jack smiled.

"I would have been suspicious, too. Just, please don't tell anyone. I'll tell them when I'm ready. And I want to go see Mist again, so could you not mention that to the Master?" he asked. Terra smiled and nodded.

"So, this Mist girl, you like her." he said knowingly. Jack, instead of acting shocked, decided to do the same to Terra.

"So, that Aqua girl, you like her." he said laughing. Terra smiled. Jack snapped his fingers like "Eureka!" "I bet you get in trouble with her on purpose!" he said loudly. Terra shushed him and looked around, listening for noise.

They both gasped as they heard footsteps coming down the hall. "No! She'll blab to the Master if we're out of our rooms! Or if we're still awake!" Terra whispered urgently. Jack nodded, and pushed Terra in to the closet. Jack then quickly ran in to his bed and pretended to be asleep. He heard the door open.

"Jack, are you awake?" asked Aqua. Jack 'groggily' got up and looked at her.

"I am now. What's wrong?" he asked sleepily. Aqua stepped inside.

"Terra's not in his room. I thought I heard him say something about wanting to talk to you, so I thought you two would still be awake talking. He knows that's not allowed, but Terra's not very good with rules. I swear, sometimes I feel like he's _trying_ to get in trouble." she said curiously. Jack laughed on the inside and tried to stifle his laugh. Unfortunately, Aqua heard him. "What's funny?" she asked demandingly. Jack looked at the closet, where Terra was shaking his head and mouthing 'NO!' Jack decided to be cruel.

"Yeah, he's in the closet. Little pervert must be spying on me sleeping. And you know, I think he did say something about getting in trouble on purpose. What was it?" Jack said pretending to be thinking hard. "Oh yeah, that's it! He told me he's not scared of you because all you ever try to do is make him go to his room." he said smiling. He watched amusedly as Aqua pulled Terra forcefully out of the closet.

"Hey! He's lying, I swear! I never said that!" Terra complained as Aqua grabbed his ear and led him toward the door. "Aqua, are you seriously gonna believe him over me?!" he wailed. Aqua looked at Jack, and then at Terra.

"Yes, I am. Jack hasn't gotten in trouble yet, so he has no reason to lie to me. You know how much I hate when people lie to me. Do you remember what I do to liars?" she asked Terra as she raised her eyebrows. Terra gulped.

"You have got to be kidding me, Aqua. That hasn't happened for years! I'm too old!" he said defensively. Aqua smiled.

"Who said you're too old? Not me, that's for sure." she said as she turned to Jack.

"By the way, Jack, after you've been here a while, you'll know what I do for everything. Just try to not to think about Terra tonight and go to sleep." she said smiling as she led the protesting Terra out the door. Jack realized how much damage he had done, and knew that Terra was somehow going to get him back for this. Jack just lay down on his bed and smiled, happy that Terra was the one on the receiving end of Aqua's 'Firm Hand.' Something told him that Terra wouldn't be sitting comfortable for a little while.

As he lay there, realizing that this was the first time that he felt like part of a family, he still felt a little left out for some reason. Was it because Terra, Aqua, and Ven seemed so close? He didn't know. He just hoped that one day, he could share as close a friendship with them as they did with each other. He just didn't want to end up on Aqua's bad side, that's for sure. _"Although, I'm sure Mist has a mean side, too. Gosh, that'd be scary."_ he thought as he turned over in bed and went to sleep.

The next day after training, he sneaked off to see Mist again. Every time they spent time together, Jack found himself craving her attention more and more. He treasured the hours they spent on the hill. But, he found he had less time to think as their daily training began to pick up. Terra and Aqua would take the exam in four years. This seemed like a long time for Jack. It would be four years and six months before Jack could take his. Ven would be still a year after him. Days turned in to weeks, weeks turned in to months, and one day, Jack realized that he had been with them for two years already.

On his 16th birthday, Aqua made a massive cake. Jack, who had never even celebrated his birthday before, was extremely happy. It was the best day of his life. Aqua had seemed to calm down with the discipline a little in the past few months, and Terra, Ven, and him were much more laid back. That is, until he started hearing rumors of an old man stalking the horizon.

KEYBLADE GRAVEYARD….

"It's been two years. Do you want me to go after them?" Vanitas asked. Xehanort shook his head.

"No, not yet. I am a patient man. I must first regain Eraqus' trust and gain Terra's. If I can separate Terra and Eraqus, then I can take the man out of the way. Terra and Jack will prove to be the most difficult, though, because Jack knows what I desire. But, all will come in due time." Xehanort said as he laughed evilly.

**Next few chapters will be several short stories involving the four apprentices and Jack and Mist. If you have a suggestion for a short story that you want, let me know! Review and I'll see ya later!**


	14. Ch 14: Terra's Scheme

**This one might be a little short, but I won't be home tonight and I wanted to give you all something. Shout outs:**

**AngelicWinds: Thanks! And I don't know any of their eating habits except for Jack, who is used to very little.**

**TheEighthLight: Thanks, and sometimes I'm glad when I'm wrong!**

**Celeron96: Thank you, lol. I want some comedy in this part to show how the four grew so close.**

**TWI1IGHTMAST3R: Lol, thanks! I tried to make it funny!**

**So here's my second attempt at comedy: TAVJ try to prank Master Eraqus! I hope you like it!**

**I own Jack and Mist!**

Chapter 14: Terra and Ven's Scheme

"_Over the next two years, we all became very close. Terra would even try to include me in some of his and Ven's schemes. Then, one day, they decided to prank the master."_

Jack lay peacefully asleep in his room. In the two and a half years that Jack had resided in it, the room had transformed. The walls were silver, the floor was black, and for some reason, Jack had wanted some gold on the furniture. His room was fairly messy, but Jack was not aware of this. While he was sleeping, two familiar figures had sneaked into his room. They had been searching for something, and had turned the place upside down looking for it. They had concluded that it was not in there and had left. Jack turned peacefully over on his side, dreaming about his last date with Mist.

The two had gone to Radiant Garden to take a walk. They had already been to every corner of Twilight Town, and Jack had wanted to show her something new. After walking through the town, they had decided to stop and sit on the wall next to the stairs leading to the castle. They had talked and chatted for close to an hour, and then had sat in silence for a few moments. As Jack looked at her, he realized that it was time to say something that he had been waiting to say.

"Mist, I love you." he said smiling. Mist smiled, and kissed him on the lips. They broke apart.

"I love you too, Jack." she whispered.

These were the words that kept floating through Jack's mind. But, in his sleep, he realized that something was wrong. He looked at the door as he woke up. There was someone knocking.

"Jack!" said Terra in a harsh whisper. Jack frowned at being woken up, but got up to open the door. He didn't think about putting his shirt on(because he slept shirtless) and opened the door to see both Terra and Ven looking around nervously. He had barely opened it an inch when they came running in to the room and shutting the door behind them. Ven looked through the keyhole and gave them a thumbs-up.

"What's going on?" asked Jack annoyed. Terra turned to answer, and glanced at Jack's muscular upper body.

"Dude, put a shirt on. What are you, showing off for two guys?" he joked. Jack glared at Terra.

"It's my room, moron. At least I don't stick my chest out and try to make it look big whenever Aqua's in the room." he said smiling. Terra glared back at him.

"Then what do you do for Mist?" he joked. Jack smiled.

"Nothing. She says I'm perfect just how I am." he said. Terra just laughed and shook his head.

"So, anyway, what are you doing?" Jack asked as he pulled on a shirt.

"We're gonna prank the master!" said Ven excitedly. Jack looked at them like they were stupid.

"Don't ask for my help in this!" he said right away. Terra looked at him.

"We're not asking you to really participate. We just need the lock to his bedroom. Don't worry, he's out checking on the worlds. Aqua's in charge, but that's why we're hiding. We've checked the whole castle, except her room. We need her to go looking for us so we can sneak in there and look." Terra explained.

"And you need me as lookout." Jack surmised. Terra nodded.

"Quiet! She's coming!" Ven whispered. Terra and Ven jumped out the window, hanging on to a ledge just below the windowsill. Jack got in his bed and pretended to be asleep. There was a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" Jack sleepily asked.

"It's Aqua." she said. Jack called for her to come in, and she stepped in the room.

"Terra and Ven not in here? Have you seen them? They're not in the castle." she asked.

"I think they went to train at the summit." Jack replied. Aqua groaned.

"Thanks. I'll go track them down." she said and shut the door. Terra and Ven climbed inside, and they waited until they heard the doors open.

"Quick, we have to go!" Terra said. They went out the door quickly and headed across the castle for Aqua's room. Terra and Ven ran inside to look while Jack stood just inside the door, watching for her.

After several minutes of searching, he heard Terra yell "whoops, wrong one!" Ven gasped, and Jack turned around, stepping in to the room. Terra had opened the wrong drawer and halfway through searching it, realized it was her underwear drawer. Terra stood there, holding something that Jack knew went on the upper body. Terra's face was red as he went to put it back in.

"WHAT IN THE WORLD DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!?" Aqua appeared out of nowhere. She grabbed Ven and put him in one corner. She ran up to Terra, slapping him in the face and putting him in another corner. She turned to Jack and pointed at another.

"I wasn't even in on this!" he protested. She raised her eyebrows warningly, and Jack sighed as he did what she said.

"Now what is going on!?" she screeched.

"We're looking for the key to the master's bedroom." said Ven who was trembling. This shocked Aqua for just a second.

"And why are you looking for that?" she demanded. Ven trembled even more. Jack had never seen her this angry.

"We wanted to prank him by freezing his while bedroom solid with the new Blizzaga spell we learned." Ven said.

"It was all Terra's idea." Jack added quickly.

"Thanks, Jack." said Terra sarcastically.

"No problem." he replied.

"Why didn't you tell me about this? It sounds like fun!" Aqua suddenly said. All three boys turned and stared at her confusedly. She nodded. She took the key out of her pocket. "Come on, let's go!" she said leading the way out the door.

SEVERAL HOURS LATER…

Master Eraqus walked in to his bedroom exhausted. "Why is there a draft?" he asked himself. He stepped inside and slipped, falling on his back with a groan. He summoned an orb of light, illuminating the frozen room. "TERRA! VENTUS! JACK!" he roared so loud that the whole world shook.

"IT WAS AQUA!" all three boys yelled.

**Hope you liked it and sorry it's short!**


	15. Ch 15: The First Signs of Darkness

**Hello, everyone! Here's the shout outs:**

**TheEighthLight: Thanks! I wanted some comedy before it got dark.**

**13TheAce: Lol, yep, that's usually how it is!**

**AngelicWinds: That was my favorite line, too! I'm glad you like them, and if you wanna use Mist in your story, go ahead.**

**Celeron96: Thanks! Unfortunately, I need to move on, but I'll discuss that in a minute!**

**TWI1IGHTMAST3R: Thanks! I wanted to show that Jack and Terra had become very close.**

**So, two announcements: One, I see that a lot of you love the little drabbles with TAVJ. If you want, after this story is done, I'll try to do a series of them. Also, if it's wanted, I'm thinking about doing a sequel to this and IDoD centered around Terra and Jack. Those opposed?**

**Second, AngelicWinds has asked permission to use Jack in a story she is writing. As a tribute to my very first follower on Fanfiction, I would appreciate it if you gave it a look when you have time. Tell her what you think, and please be nice!**

**Anyway, on to what you've been waiting for, the last chapter of Part One: Pre-BBS.**

**I own Jack, Mist and Jason.**

Chapter 15: The First Signs of Darkness.

A week before Terra and Aqua's Mark of Mastery Exam….

Jack was walking down to the courtyard, heading off to meet Mist. "Jack!" called out the last voice Jack wanted to hear. He ashamedly turned as Master Eraqus walked down after him.

"Where are you off to, Jack?" he asked casually. Jack shrugged his shoulders.

"I just wanted to get out for a while." he explained. Eraqus looked at him and sighed.

"I am not a fool, Jack. I know you've been going to other worlds." he revealed. Jack looked at him in shock.

"Master, I can explain…." he began. Eraqus stared at him.

"Please, do." he replied.

"I'm heading to Twilight Town to meet Mist, my girlfriend. She's the one that helped me get here. I love her, Master. That's why I leave, so I can go see her." Jack explained. To Jack's surprise, Eraqus smiled.

"Of all the stories, Jack….." he muttered. But, he turned serious and walked up to Jack, putting his hands on the 18 year old's shoulders. "Listen to me, Jack. I swore to your father that I would raise you as my own son, and I have done my best. Just, promise me that you won't do anything idiotic." he implored. Jack nodded immediately. Eraqus smiled. "But I don't want to have to chaperone! It's bad enough chasing Terra and Aqua around." he joked. Jack laughed. He had an unexpected closeness with Master Eraqus. Eraqus was the closest thing to a father he had ever had.

"So, it's alright if I go?" Jack asked. Eraqus nodded. Jack smiled, and summoned his rider. He shot off into the stars.

TWILIGHT TOWN….

Jack walked through the streets, but could not see any people. As he neared the center of the town, he heard screams and cheers. He walked in to the Sandlot. "Of course, the Struggle." he muttered to himself. The Struggle Tournament was about to get underway. He spotted Mist in the stands. He walked up to her, and they hugged tightly. "I've missed you." he said. She smiled.

"Why don't you join the Tournament? I think they're waiting on two more fighters." she pleaded. Jack looked at her unsure. "Go on, it'll be fun!" she insisted. Jack turned to walk away. "Go get 'em!" Mist cheered as she slapped him on the backside. Jack half turned back to her with raised eyebrows. He saw her about to do it again, so he walked off toward the promoter.

"I wanna enter the tournament." he told him. As the promoter wrote down Jack's information, someone caught his eye. Jack stared into the back of the audience, where a lone figure stood watching. He watched as the figure pushed his way to the front of the crowd to sign up. The man had a long dark red cloak on. The cloak had two black pauldrons in the shoulders. Underneath the cloak, the man wore, black pants, black boots, and a tight black shirt. He had brown hair and carried a red longsword.

"Hmph. I also wish to enter." he said in an eloquent voice.

"Name?" the promoter said. The man half glanced at Jack.

"Genesis, Genesis Rhapsodos. I wish to see what power this little wanderer has within him." said Genesis as he stuck his sword in to the ground and grabbed a Struggle bat from the promoter. Jack did the same and walked in to the ring.

Genesis stood on the other end of the ring, staring at Jack. Jack held his bat anticipatingly as the bell rang. **(Black Wing Unfurled, Crisis Core)**

Genesis flew at Jack with his bat outstretched. Jack jumped above him and hit him with a quick three hit combo. A dozen orbs fell away from Genesis, and Jack quickly scooped them up. Genesis came again, spinning while flying forward. Jack slid underneath him to dodge, striking with his bat and collecting another dozen orbs. Genesis grunted angrily. He threw the bat away, and the bell rang, signaling the end of the match. **(end Black Wing Unfurled)**

Jack raised his fist into the air in victory. He looked at Mist, who gasped. "Jack, behind you!" she screamed. Jack whirled around and looked at Genesis. **(The Summoned, Crisis Core)**

Genesis roared with power and stretched out his hand. His blood red sword came flying into his hand, and power began pouring off of him. Jack quickly summoned his Keyblade to defend himself.

"I told you, Wanderer, that I wish to see your power! When the war of the beasts brings about the worlds' end, the goddess will descend from the sky." Genesis said as a black wing came out of his left shoulder. "Wings of Light and Dark spread afar, she guides us to bliss…..her gift everlasting!" Genesis roared as he ran at Jack. The crowd watched in horror.

Genesis came, swinging his sword faster than the eye could see. Jack rolled under some swings and jumped over others. Genesis stuck his sword into the air, and seven swords appeared in the air and flew at Jack from all directions. Jack batted three away and back flipped over the rest, just barely missing them. Genesis stretched out his hands, and everything slowed down. Jack couldn't even move. Genesis walked forward, holding out his hand, which began to glow red.

"Howl in terror, Keyblade lapdog!" he yelled as a giant circle of runes appeared under Jack. Jack had a fraction of a second to move. He jumped as high as he possible could into the air, avoiding the worst of the attack. Genesis stretched his wing and flew up to him. Jack summoned his rider, and the two hovered in the air, facing each other. **(end The Summoned)**

"I see. I will let you live….for now." said Genesis as he flew away. Jack flew back down to the ground and embraced Mist. They broke apart.

"I'm sorry, but I have to go back now. I have to tell my master about that man. I can tell Genesis will be a problem." he explained. Mist nodded in understanding.

"Just hurry back." she said. Jack nodded and headed back for the Land of Departure.

SEVERAL HOURS LATER….

Jack gasped: The Land of Departure was covered in Darkness. He hit the turbo and flew in closer. Aqua and Terra stood at the entrance to the courtyard, surrounded by Heartless. Aqua unleashed all of her magic skill while Terra kept them away with brute strength. Jack saw Ven and Master Eraqus standing on the steps to the castle. The master was rapidly firing many powerful light spells into the black horde. He quickly landed next to Terra, immediately taking out a dozen Heartless.

"How long have they been here?" he asked.

"Several hours. They just keep coming, but they seem to be thinning out." Terra replied. Aqua cleared the area with Firaga Surge. After another hour of fighting, the world was clear. Aqua and Master Eraqus led Ven back inside. Terra and Jack walked around the castle, looking for the breach that let the Heartless in. "Terra, I think something is going to happen soon. Something bad." Jack suddenly said, thinking of Xehanort. Terra looked back at him.

"What do you mean?" he asked. Jack gasped as a Heartless appeared behind Terra. He reached out and struck it down, but not before it had left a gash in Terra's back. Terra braced himself in pain as Jack looked at the wound. The Heartless' foot was lodged in Terra's back. Jack yanked it out, but a tiny drop too small for Jack to see still was stuck there. Jack cast Curaga on Terra's back. The wound sealed up, but unbeknownst to any of them, that Darkness found its way to Terra's heart.

LATER THAT WEEK….

Terra, Ven, Aqua, and Jack were walking back to the castle after training. "So, just two more days before your exam." Ven said excitedly. The two nineteen year olds smiled.

"Yep. I can't wait until we're all Masters. All four of us share the same dream: to become Masters." said Terra. Aqua and Jack nodded.

"Wherever the Light guides us, we will always be one. Nothing will ever drive us apart." Terra said. Jack looked at Terra.

"I would give my life for any of you. I won't let anything happen to you guys." he promised. Aqua smiled, Ven put his hands behind his head, and Terra punched Jack softly on the shoulder.

"Well, we should head back." Terra said, leading the way back to the castle.

Hope you liked it! Review, look at AW's story, and vote on my poll if you didn't yet! Thanks, and see ya later!


	16. Pt 2: The Last Night at Home

**Heyyyy. I'll get to the shout outs and announcements:**

**Celeron96: Thank you, I tried!**

**Guest: Thanks so much!**

**AngelicWinds: Yep, but it was Genesis.**

**TWI1IGHTMAST3R: I plan to, and that's one of the announcements.**

**So I've decided to do a sequel to IDoD after this story is finished. It will revolve around Jack and Terra's journey to face a threat more dangerous than Xehanort ever was. I don't have name for it, but this will be the end of Jack's story and of this series, except for the little drabbles of TVAJ if I decide to do that.**

**Also, you met one of the main antagonists last chapter. In BBS this time, Jack will go to different worlds than TAV, so I bet you can guess what one of the worlds is if Genesis is in here…..**

**I own Jack and Mist. This starts Part 2: BBS.**

Chapter 16: The Last Night at Home.

"_This would be the last night that we would all share under the same stars."_

Ven lay on his bed. He suddenly woke up and looked out his open window. There were many dozen meteors shooting across the sky. "A meteor shower!" he exclaimed happily. He immediately jumped out of bed and put his shoes on. He quickly ran to the front door and dashed in to the garden.

About ten minutes later, Ven made it to the summit, where he sat and watched the meteors fascinated. But, before he knew it, he was drifting off to sleep.

Ven felt himself waking up, and slowly opened his eyes. He did not expect to see two blue eyes staring at him six inches over his face. He jumped up in shock as Aqua laughed. "Ven, you hopeless sleepyhead!" she joked. Ven turned around and laughed.

"Gimme a break, Aqua." he said smiling. Ven turned around and sat on the edge of the cliff, his feet hanging over. This area used to be some kind of meeting area or something, because there were broken pillars all over the place. Aqua sat down next to him, enjoying the peace. "Hey, Aqua?" Ven immediately asked.

"Hmm?" she asked, sad that the peace was gone.

"You ever wonder what stars are? And where light comes from?" he asked. Aqua smiled, remembering the time Terra had asked her that. (**Destiny's Union)**

"They say every star out there is another world." said someone standing behind them. Both turned to see a man with spiky brown wearing a tight black shirt and hakama pants.

"Terra!" greeted Aqua. Terra stood a few feet behind them and put his hands in his pockets.

"Yup, can't believe there are so many worlds out there besides our own." Terra said. He opened his mouth to say something else.

"Ill spare you the lecture, Ven. The light is their hearts, and it's shining down on us like a million lanterns." said another voice. A young man a year younger than Terra and Aqua jumped onto a broken pillar that reached up to about Terra's waist and crouched on it. He wore a black hooded long sleeve shirt, a black vest, and camouflage pants.

"Jack!" said Ven happily. Jack smiled. Terra was slightly put out at not being able to finish.

"Wait, I still don't get it." pouted Ven. Terra laughed.

"In other words, they're just like you, Ven." he said cryptically. He saw Jack out of the corner of his eye, who was shaking his head in amusement.

"What does THAT mean?" asked Ven loudly.

"You'll know someday, I'm sure." Terra replied frustratingly.

"I wanna know now!"

"You're too young to know now!"

Finally, Jack and Aqua had enough of their arguing. "Ven, Terra won't tell you because he doesn't even know. He's just trying to look smart for Aqua!" Jack cut in, ending the argument.

"What are you talking about? I don't have to show off!" said Terra as he puffed his chest out. Jack sniggered.

"I love the tight shirt, Terra. We can see your ribs, and your nipples, it's quite a sight!" he joked. Terra quickly grabbed his chest.

"You can see them?!" he asked worriedly. Jack walked up to him and grabbed one, twisting it. Terra howled in pain until Jack let go.

"You just wait, Rikkison!" Terra yelled. Jack laughed as he gave Ven a high-five.

"Well, we should probably head back. Terra and I have the exam tomorrow." said Aqua sounding tired. Terra walked into the clearing.

"Anyone want to spar?" he asked. Jack began to walk forward, and Terra backed off.

"How about it, Ven?" he asked. Jack smiled.

"You scared, Terra?" he challenged. Terra, of course, couldn't back down in front of Aqua.

"Jack and Terra, this I can't miss!" said Ven happily as he and Aqua watched from the sidelines.

Several minutes later, they called it a draw and prepared to head back. As Terra, Ven, and Aqua went back to the castle to get some sleep, Jack shot something into the sky.

This was a way he had learned of communicating with Mist. He would send a message to her when he couldn't go see her. He told her he loved her and he would go see her tomorrow after the exam was over. Tomorrow was the day Jack had been waiting for. Two of his best friends were about to be masters, and he wouldn't be far behind.

"Maybe things will be alright, after all." he said looking in to the sky. He smiled as he ran to catch up with the others.

Xehanort had not entered his thoughts since the attack.

**I hope you liked it! Review and I'll see ya! **


	17. Ch 17: The Exam, Old Master

**Hello! Shout outs:**

**13TheAce: Thank you and it is fun!**

**AngelicWinds: The story will be mostly the same except with Jack and Mist. That made me laugh, lol.**

**TWI1IGHTMAST3R: Yep, a sequel. I have no idea what the name is gonna be though.**

**Celeron96: Thanks. As for the sequel question, I'm not revealing any information about it until later. But, whether he does or not, it's the end of this series.**

**TheEighthLight: Thanks, and it's ok.**

**I own only Jack and Mist.**

Chapter 17: The Exam, Old Master.

"_This was the day when everything went to hell."_

Jack lay awake in his bed late that night. He sat there staring at the gift Aqua had given him the night before.

FLASHBACK…..

The four stood around laughing. Aqua suddenly reached in to her pocket and pulled out four star like charms. **(Destiny's Union, Birth by Sleep)**

"Terra and I have our Mark of Mastery exams tomorrow. So I made these as good luck charms." she explained as she passed them out. She gave Terra a red one, Ven a green one, Jack a silver one, and kept the blue one for herself.

"We get them too?" Ven asked excitedly. Aqua nodded.

"One for each of us." she explained. Jack nodded in thanks as he stared at it.

"Somewhere out there, there's this tree with star-shaped fruit, and the fruit represents an unbreakable connection." Aqua continued. Jack frowned and looked into the stars, knowing she was talking about his home world. "So as long as you and your friends carry god luck charms shaped like it, nothing can ever drive you apart." Aqua finished.

"Sometimes, you are such a girl." Terra joked. Aqua put her hands on her hips.

"Hey, what do you mean sometimes?" she replied. Ven frowned.

"So, they're not real good luck charms?" Ven asked disappointedly. Aqua walked up to him.

"Well, that's yet to be seen, but I did work a little magic on them.

"Really, what?" Ven asked excitedly. Aqua smiled.

"An unbreakable connection." she said happily.

END FLASHBACK….

Jack looked at his Wayfinder fondly. He had never felt friendship so strong as what he had with Terra, Ven, and Aqua. He set it down on his table and went to sleep.

He awoke the next morning early. Getting dressed quickly, he walked down the stairs to the dining room. Master Eraqus was in the meeting room, getting everything ready. Ven sat in his seat devouring everything in front of him. Terra and Aqua just sat there, barely touching any food. "Come on, you two, you need to eat." he chided. Both looked at him irritatingly. Jack glared back. "You can't take a test on an empty stomach. You're too big to spoon feed, but I'll do it if I have to." he threatened. This seemed to set them at ease, for they began to eat, bit by bit.

An hour later, the bell sounded throughout the castle, signaling them to go to the meeting room. The four walked inside together, when Jack and Ven peeled off to stand to the side. **(The Promised Beginning, Birth by Sleep)**

Terra and Aqua stood resolutely side by side. Master Eraqus stood in front of them. "Today, you will be examined for the Mark of Mastery. Not one but two of the Keyblade's chosen stand here as candidates. But this is neither a competition, nor a battle for supremacy. Both of you may prevail, or neither." he said sternly. He gestured behind him, and Jack gasped. "But, I am sure our guest…..Master Xehanort….has not traveled all this way to see our youngest prospects in years fall short of the mark.

Terra, Aqua, are you ready?" he asked.

"Yes, Master." both replied.

Jack met Xehanort's eyes. Xehanort stared at him and smiled, chuckling evilly. Jack acted as if he didn't even notice Xehanort. **(end Promised Beginning)**

"Then let the examination begin." said Eraqus as he raised his Keyblade. **(Future Masters, Birth by Sleep)**

Several dozen orbs of Light appeared in the middle of the room. Terra and Aqua prepared to engage them. Nobody but Jack saw, but Xehanort flexed his hand, and the orbs became influenced by Darkness. Several orbs floated over to Ven and Jack. Ven quickly struck one down.

"Ven, this is too dangerous, go wait in your room!" Aqua ordered. Ven shook his head.

"No way. I've been looking forward to seeing you two become masters!" Ven argued.

"Don't worry, Aqua. I'm here, and I'll watch him." Jack said.

Terra nodded. "He can take care of himself, and Jack's here. He'll be fine." he agreed.

"Stay sharp, Ven!" sighed Aqua.

All four of them began to run around the room and eliminate the orbs. It was easier for Jack, for he had fought real beings of Darkness for four years. It was difficult for him to keep Ven close to him, though. The boy repeatedly wandered away from him, and several times Jack had to dash over to stop an orb from hitting him in the back. After about twenty minutes, all the orbs were gone. **(end Future Masters)**

"That was unexpected. But it was a great test, one which I allowed to unfold." said Eraqus. Xehanort sat there smiling. "Now, Terra and Aqua, the two of you will face each other in combat. Remember, there are no winners, only truths." Eraqus reminded.

Terra stood opposite Aqua. Both had their Keyblades at the ready. "Begin!" said Eraqus. Both rushed forward. Terra at first had the upper hand, but when Aqua began to use magic, he was pushed back. As he was knocked back by Thunder, he looked up and quickly blocked her attack. Suddenly, darkness began to leak out of his left arm. He gasped, and forced it back in.

After the duel, they stood in front of Eraqus again. Xehanort finished whispering to Eraqus and walked out of the room. Terra glanced over to Jack, and saw him glaring hatred at Xehanort's back. He decided he would ask later and looked at his master.

"We have reached a decision. While both of you performed commendably, only Aqua has shown the Mark of Mastery. Terra, you failed to keep the Darkness within you sufficiently in check. But, there is always next time." Eraqus explained. He walked out of the room, leaving the four alone.

"Terra, I'm sorry." said Ven sadly. Terra looked at the ground.

"The darkness, where did it come from?" he asked quietly. Jack gulped, remembering the day of the attack. Terra began to turn and walk away.

"Terra!" Jack called out.

"Sorry, I need to be alone." Terra replied as he walked out of the room.

Terra walked outside and sat on the stairs. Master Xehanort walked right past him. Terra jumped up.

"Help me understand, Master Xehanort. What is it that I've failed to learn?" Terra asked desperately. Xehanort kept walking.

"You're fine as you are. Darkness cannot be destroyed. It can only be channeled." he explained. Terra looked at him in shock.

"Yes, thank you, Master." he said nodding. Xehanort nodded back and walked away.

JACK'S ROOM….

Jack stood next to his bed looking out of his window. As he summoned his rider to go see Mist, the warning bell rung again. He gasped in shock. Dismissing his Keyblade, he hurried to the meeting room to find out what was going on.

**Well, there's the exam. I hope I did it justice! Review and bye!**


	18. Ch 18: Eraqus' Mission

**Sorry for the late update. School's been really stupid. Shout outs:**

**Celeron96: Yep, it probably would be!**

**Guest: Xehanort's just an old creeper, isn't he.**

**AngelicWinds: You tell him!**

**TheEighthLight: Sorry! I did as quick as possible!**

**TWI1IGHTMAST3R: Well, he does but remember, Jack didn't tell anyone about being Xehanort's apprentice.**

**I own Jack and Mist.**

**So I need name suggestions for my sequel to this and IDoD….. Anyone have one, send it to me. Also, I know I promised a sequel, and I will write one, but after I finish this story, I'm taking a break from Kingdom Hearts. I'll be writing some Hunger Games stuff for a few weeks. If there are some HG fans, then please read! But I promise I will write the sequel soon!**

**One more note: This is BBS, but it will follow Jack for the majority. So, sorry if you don't see a lot of Ven, Aqua, and Terra's stories.**

Chapter 18: Eraqus' Mission

"_This was the day that I could prove my worth to the master."_

Jack came running in to the room. Terra slid to a stop next to Aqua just moments before him. "What's going on?" he asked urgently as he stopped next to them.

"I don't know." Aqua replied. Master Eraqus stood talking to a red crystal floating in the air.

"Where's Ven?" asked Terra. They both shrugged their shoulders.

"Yes, I understand. I will send my pupils to investigate. Farewell." Eraqus said to the crystal. He turned and walked up to his pupils. "That was my dear old friend Yen Sid. As you know, he is master no more, but he still keeps a watchful eye on the Light and Darkness. He tells me that creatures of Darkness called the Unversed have appeared in countless worlds." Eraqus explained.

"What would you have us do, Master?" Jack asked. Eraqus walked closer to them.

"Terra." he said. Terra stiffened.

"Yes, Master?" he asked respectfully.

"I'm giving you the task of eliminating the Unversed and finding out what caused them to appear." Eraqus explained. Terra nodded. "Think of this as a second chance to change my mind. You must know, I think of you as my own son, all of you as my children. If I had my way, I would name you Master in a second. But, how can I, when you are so obsessed with power?" Eraqus said sadly as he put his hands on Terra's shoulders. Terra bowed.

'I will leave at once, Master." he replied and walked out. As Terra walked out, Jack and Aqua saw Ven running outside. Eraqus turned to the two.

"What I say does not leave this room. Aqua, I want you to keep an eye on Terra. I am just worried about him. That darkness, I can sense it runs very deep. Watch out for him." he asked.

"Of course, Master. You know I would never let that happen." Aqua said firmly.

"Terra!" they heard Ven yell. They heard a rider being summoned. They rushed outside to see Ven shooting into the sky.

"Ven, wait!" yelled Aqua.

"No, he mustn't!" Eraqus gasped.

"Ventus, stop!" Jack yelled. Ven ignored all of them and disappeared through a portal. Eraqus turned to Aqua.

"Aqua, you must bring him back!" he ordered. Aqua nodded. She ran forward, summoning her own rider and armor. Without a backward glance, she flew off after the boy.

Eraqus worriedly turned to Jack. He smiled. "My newest apprentice, who I can tell has been ready for the Mark of Mastery even before Aqua was. My most important mission is for you." he said affectionately. Jack nodded and followed the master back into the meeting hall. Eraqus turned and looked at Jack. "I think it no coincidence that these Unversed have disappeared and Master Xehanort has gone missing. Jack, I need you to track him down." Eraqus declared.

Jack nodded, but felt an inward jolt of panic. "Master, is it possible that Xehanort is…. in league with whoever is doing this?" he asked slowly. Eraqus looked at him curiously.

"Why would you think that, Jack?" he asked. Jack gulped, thinking quickly.

"Well, he walked past me as he left. I heard him mutter something about Unversed, Vanitas, and X-Blade. What is a X-blade, Master?" he asked. Eraqus looked at him in shock.

"Do not worry about that, my apprentice. I will handle such matters. Can you do what I have asked, Jack? Track down Xehanort for me. Also, should Aqua be unfit for her tasks, I need you to bring Ventus home and keep an eye on Terra." Eraqus requested. Jack nodded.

"Of course, Master. I will do what you have asked." he replied. Eraqus nodded and left the room. Jack walked outside and summoned his rider. He hesitantly put his hood up. This was the first time he had done so since his escape. But, it was his only armor.

TWILIGHT TOWN…..

Mist opened her window to breathe in the morning breeze. She closed her eyes, thinking about Jack. "Mist!" she heard. She looked around, startled. Jack sat on his rider, hovering a few feet away from her window.

"Jack, what's wrong?" she asked worriedly. He had his hood up, so she knew something was wrong.

"I'll explain later. Gather your things, we're leaving. This world isn't safe anymore." he replied. Mist nodded and went to gather her few things. She suddenly heard the townspeople start screaming, and her door came crashing down. A masked boy in a black and red bodysuit came walking into her apartment with a Keyblade at his side. Jack was next to Mist with his Keyblade drawn in a flash. "Vanitas, we were just leaving." Jack said as he pushed Mist behind him.

"Sorry, Jack, but the girl's coming with me." Vanitas replied. He raised Void Gear threateningly. Neither man saw as Mist quickly put on her magic amplification gauntlet. She grabbed Jack on the shoulder, and Jack immediately spun around Mist. Mist held out her hand, casting a mega-Thundaga toward Vanitas. As Vanitas blocked, smoke rose all around the apartment. When the smoke cleared around Vanitas, he saw Jack and Mist on his rider rising in to the air. Jack held up his middle finger toward Vanitas and vanished into the stars. Vanitas dismissed his Keyblade as his fury rose. Unversed came pouring out of him due to his anger.

DESTINY ISLANDS…..

Jack landed on the beach of the main island, keeping his hood up. Mist looked around, clutching Jack's arm. He turned to her. "Xehanort has made his move. He's coming for me and Ven, Mist. Vanitas must have told Xehanort about you. You're not safe with me, Mist. You need…..to forget." Jack slowly said sadly. Mist gasped.

"How can I forget…..us?" she asked, trying to hold in her tears. Jack put his hood down and looked her in the eyes.

"I'm sorry, Mist. I love you, but it's just not safe. Being with your girl is good, but keeping the darkness far away from her is better." he said. She slapped him across the face.

"Just kiss me." she said, half laughing. Jack finally smiled and obliged. For several moments, they stood there embraced. Jack finally backed up.

"Mist, one day, I will return for you. But if Xehanort comes looking for me, you must not let him know who you are. Here." Jack said as he handed her a paupu fruit he had found next to him.

"It's kind of rushed, but….." Jack began. Mist tore the fruit in half immediately, and unquestioningly waited for him. Jack smiled, and put the fruit into his mouth at the same time she did. "If you are ever in trouble, I'll know, and I'll come for you." he promised. Mist smiled.

"And what if I have to come after you?" she asked. Jack smiled and shook his head.

"I need to go." he said as he swung his leg up over his rider. He stared at her for several moments. "Ill be back, I promise." he finally said as he whirled around and shot into the stars. _"I've been waiting…..training for this day. Come at me, Xehanort, I'm ready for you. But touch my friends, or my master, or Mist, and I will make you suffer. But I won't let you shape my destiny. You better be ready, old man, because I'm coming to stop you." _he though determinedly.

**Sorry it's kinda short, but like I said, life's been rough. I'll try to update tomorrow but I can't promise. Review and bye!**


	19. Ch 19: Tracking Xehanort

**Sorry again! Shout outs:**

**Celeron96: It's ok, and thank you.**

**TheEighthLight: *cowers in fear*. Sorry, just please don't send Larxene after me!**

**AngelicWinds: Ummm, ok? What the crap, lol!**

**13TheAce: Yep, she's safe…..for now.**

**TWI1IGHTMAST3R: Hey, don't judge them! They're not gonna see each other for a while, lol!**

**I own Mist and Jack.**

Chapter 19: Tracking Xehanort.

"_And so I set off on the search for my former master."_

Jack flew through the Lanes Between, checking countless worlds. He had been searching for several hours, when suddenly, a world appeared right in front of him. Jack, figuring it was as good a bet as any, flew in to investigate.

DWARF WOODLANDS…..

Jack landed in some sort of meadow sitting in the shadow of a looming castle. An old woman in a black robe was walking around, muttering angrily. "How dare those brats with their Keys and that prince foil my plot!" he heard her say. He cleared his throat to announce his presence. She whipped around, looking at him, and decided he wasn't somebody she could intimidate. "What do you want, dear?" she tried to ask sweetly.

"I'm looking for an old man named Xehanort. Have you seen him?" Jack asked her. The woman frowned.

"Are you another one of those Key-bearing brats? There was another young man that came through here, asking about Xehanort. He was tall and muscular." the woman replied. Jack gasped.

"What did Terra want with Xehanort?" he demanded. The woman smiled.

"I haven't the faintest idea. Go into the castle, and climb to the top where the throne room is. There is a mirror that knows all. Ask what you wish, and your answer will be yours to fish." she explained. Jack nodded in thanks and walked toward the castle.

He was not surprised when countless Unversed appeared to bar his path. But Jack just kicked them away and made his way to the throne room. The room was dark and empty. Jack saw an empty mirror on the wall and walked up to it. He stared into it and saw nothing. Then, suddenly, a white face appeared in the mirror and Jack was sucked inside! **(Vim and Vigor, Birth by Sleep)**

Jack summoned his Keyblade and looked around. He stood in an empty abyss, and the white face towered over him. Jack immediately rushed forward and struck the face, which grunted in pain. It then sank into the floor and reappeared far away. As Jack ran toward it, the face became a dozen faces and surrounded him, shooting green energy balls at the Keyblader. Jack blocked and struck one. His attack went right through it, making Jack realize that all but one of the faces were allusions. He looked around. All of the faces were shooting energy balls, except for one. One just floated there smiling. Jack rushed forward and jumped into the air. As the face realized a second too late, Jack did a downward thrust into the face. It groaned in pain as it began to shrink and Jack began to glow. He dismissed his Keyblade as he was pulled back into the real world. **(end Vim and Vigor)**

Jack looked around, and saw the face staring at him out of the mirror. "Now tell me, where is Xehanort?" demanded Jack. The face looked at him.

"Beyond both light and dark he dwells, where war was waged upon the fells." it replied. Jack sighed. So the old man hadn't moved camps?

"And what does Terra want with him?" he asked.

"He wishes to learn the darkness, as peasants gathered at a harvest." the face answered. Jack nodded and walked out of the room. The old woman stood waiting. She looked on in anger as Jack was unharmed.

"How dare you!" she yelled. Unversed appeared all around them. Jack summoned a pearl of light. This caught the Unversed's attention.

"You want the Light, take it!" he yelled as he shot it at the evil woman.

"NO!" she screamed as the Unversed were upon her. Jack unhesitatingly walked away. He walked outside and summoned his rider.

"Terra, what do you want with the darkness?" he asked as he went back into the stars.

THE BADLANDS….

Jack flew down into the clearing that he had lived in for four years. He looked around in disgust. "Yes, behold your legacy, my pupil!" exclaimed a voice behind Jack. **(The Key, Birth by Sleep)**

Jack whirled around and summoned his Keyblade as Master Xehanort approached. "Don't call me that! I'm not your slave anymore!" he yelled angrily. Xehanort chuckled.

"Really? Then why is it you are here? Tell me, do you really feel loyalty to Eraqus? The man who only took you in because of who your father was? Or me, the one who took you from a place of solitude and made you who you are? Face it Jack, in the end, you will walk in my shadow forever!" Xehanort exclaimed. Jack grit his teeth.

"Master Eraqus loves me as his own son, and that goes both ways! I never felt anything but hatred for you!" he yelled back.

"Tell me then, have you even grown stronger under Eraqus? You were a dagger when I found you, but when you escaped, you had became a great broadsword, ready to smash away our enemies! Rejoin me, Jack, and we will forge the X-blade! Give to me a younger and stronger vessel, that we may bring balance!" Xehanort exclaimed as he looked on in glee. Jack shook his head. Xehanort smiled even more.

"I'm sure there is one way to change your mind, Jack. All I have to do is go to your home world and capture that young woman you claim to love. What was her name….Mist?" Xehanort asked evilly. Jack grew even angrier.

"Leave her out of this! This is between me and you!" he roared. Xehanort sighed.

"Wrong! It is between yourself!" he yelled as he held up his hand. Black smoke surrounded the area in front of Xehanort, and a vapory man rose out of the smoke. Xehanort smiled. "Behold, your future, Jack. Give in to the darkness, or I will make you." Xehanort finished as he turned and walked through a portal.

Jack looked at the illusion in horror. The man stood and stared at Jack, who gasped. It was a version of himself. In it's left hand, it held a Keyblade backhand, but it was a Keyblade of Darkness. On it's right hand was a purple claw. It's eyes were yellow, and it's hair was white.

"What are you?" Jack asked in horror. Illusion smiled.

"I am you. The superior half, anyway. This is your destiny, Jack. Embrace it!" it yelled. Jack just looked at it in horror. Illusion smiled again.

"I will cast you away, coward. I will absorb your memories, I will kill Terra, Aqua, Ven, and your precious master. I will take Mist for myself. She'll be some fun for a little bit." it said. Jack looked at it in disgust. Illusion nodded. "Yes, Jack…I will rape her, and then only when she's crying for death will I finally end her." it said evilly. Jack raised his Keyblade.

"You won't touch her!" he yelled as his Keyblade glowed bright. A light surrounded Illusion and the man hovered toward Jack, who brought his arms around him, forcing him into his chest.

"How long can you keep me in, Jack?" Illusion asked happily. Jack smiled.

"I'm not, idiot." he replied. Illusion looked around Jack's heart in fear. A blinding light flooded the area, and light was fatal for Illusion.

"NO!" he screamed as the light overwhelmed him. **(end The Key)**

Jack smiled. "Summoning phantoms of myself won't sway me in your favor, old man. But, this business with Terra, I need wisdom of one wiser than myself. I remember the Master mentioning Yen Sid being the one to first see the Unversed. Maybe I should go see him." Jack said aloud. He summoned his rider and put in the coordinates for Yen Sid's tower.

**I hope you liked it. I have a half day tomorrow so I should be able to update. See you soon!**


	20. Ch 20: Yen Sid's Tower

**I apologize in advance for the short update, but you wouldn't believe how tired and exhausted I am. Shout outs:**

**Iscreamer1: Yep. I don't know if I'll use Illusion again or not.**

**13TheAce: Thanks! This, IDoD, and the sequel will make a trilogy!**

**TheEighthLight: C'mon! *Larxene appears.* No! Jack, help! *Jack appears in between TerraKH and Larxene. Jack turns into Vessel-Jack and chases Larxene away.***

**AngelicWinds: Yeah, I got the idea from one of SirenMist's stories, where Vanitas says that about Aqua.**

**TWI1IGHTMAST3R: Well, you know what happens to him in the end, at least.**

**I own Jack and Mist. I might not be able to update tomorrow since I won't be home. But, I'll try my best, promise!**

Chapter 20: Yen Sid's Tower

"_Yen Sid was one of the few people able to help me."_

Jack landed in front of the tower and looked around. The world was small, being a floating island in the middle of nowhere. He waked inside.

YEN SID'S STUDY…..

Jack knocked on the door. He heard voices hush. "Enter." said a deep voice. Jack slowly opened the door and stepped inside. The man he figured to be Yen Sid sat behind a desk facing the door. He wore long sorcerer's robes. A small mouse in silver clothes stood in front of the desk looking at Jack. Jack bowed.

"Master Yen Sid, my name is Jack. I come here in search of advice." he explained. Yen Sid nodded.

"Indeed. You are Eraqus' newest pupil. He has told me much about you. You are Jason's son." he said slowly. Jack nodded. The mouse held out his hand.

"I'm Mickey. I'm Master Yen Sid's apprentice." he introduced. Jack smiled and shook his hand.

"Now tell me, Jack, what is on your mind?" inquired Yen Sid.

"It's Terra, and….Master Xehanort." Jack said hesitantly. Yen Sid nodded.

"I sense that you are familiar with Xehanort. I will not ask how or why, but I can tell that you think the same thing I do: That Xehanort and these Unversed are linked. As for Terra, I could not say." he explained. Jack thought for several moments.

"Master, what if Xehanort is somehow manipulating Terra into Darkness? Would you believe that?" he asked finally. Yen Sid stood up and turned around. He walked to the window and stared at the stars.

"I do find Xehanort capable of such a thing. He desires the X-blade, that much is evident. He also wishes for a more powerful apprentice. I believe that he has set his sights on Terra as his next vessel of Darkness. Xehanort must be stopped." he told them. Mickey gasped.

"Then, we gotta help them!" he exclaimed. Yen Sid shook his head.

"No, Mickey. You are not ready yet. You will remain here and continue to train while Jack continues his mission." he decided.

"But….!" began Mickey. Yen Sid shook his head. Jack looked at him understandingly and nodded.

"I understand, Master Yen Sid. I will heed your words, and your warning. May the Light forever shine upon us." he said as he turned and left the tower.

As he rose into the sky on his rider, he looked down and saw Mickey running out of the tower holding a blue and white Keyblade. He held up a star like item, and shot into the air, zooming past Jack. Jack looked down again and saw Terra entering the tower. _"What's Terra doing here?" _he thought. He decided to not go after Terra and head for the next world. From space, Jack could see two golden warrior statues towering on either side of a pair of massive doors. Jack typed in the data on his rider, and a name came up: The Olympus Coliseum.

**Thanks for reading and sorry I know it's short! Next chapter is Olympus Coliseum and Zack comes in! Review and bye!**


	21. Ch 21: Future Heroes

**Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry for how hectic my weekend has been! Shout outs:**

**TheEighthLight: Well, I'm prepared! *Clears throat. Mist and Jason flank TerraKH as bodyguards. Vanitas looks at Mist. "No, not her!" he yells as Mist chases him away.***

**AngelicWinds: My favorite is her "Terra, a noun meaning chaos" story. I'm so sad she's not on there anymore.**

**Celeron96: Thanks, and it's fine.**

**13TheAce: Yep, and I hope you like it!**

**TWI1GHTMAST3R: Lol, yep. I'm gonna explain right now.**

**So don't get mad, but I am altering the BBS timeline just a bit. Olympus Coliseum is now before Radiant Garden, for all four characters. This is to fit in a world that you will see later on and hopefully will like. **

**I own Jack, Jason, and Mist.**

Chapter 21: Future Heroes.

"_I never would have thought that I would make a new friend on a foreign world."_

Jack flew toward the world. He landed in a small town. There were people bustling all over the place. Wherever he went, he heard whispers of "Terra." From what he gathered, Terra had competed in some sort of Games and became champion. He decided to head for the Coliseum to find out more about Terra's visit.

Standing outside the Coliseum was a little goat man whose back was to Jack. "Hey." Jack said to get his attention. The goat man screamed in shock and jumped into the air. He whirled around angrily.

"Hey, two words, pal: I. Know. Karate!" he yelled. Jack decided to not say anything about the man's math problems.

"Do you know people named, Terra, Ventus, or Aqua?" he asked. Phil sighed.

"You a fan boy or another Keyblader?" he asked. Jack summoned Wanderer's Call in response. Phil smiled.

"So, you know them, right? Yeah, Terra came through here first, winning the Games and becoming Champ. Ventus came through here and trained Herc to fight Zack. Aqua came through last and won the Games, too. Now it's just Zack and Herc in the Games." Phil explained. Jack nodded thoughtfully.

"Well, I'm Jack, their fellow apprentice." he introduced. The man smiled.

"Call me Phil. You look like you could hold your own in a fight, so I got something to ask ya." Phil replied.

"What's up?" Jack asked. Phil led the way inside the Coliseum.

"When Aqua came through here, there was this guy, Hades, who tried to destroy everyone. When she beat him, he told us to stay tuned and disappeared. I'm sure he's gonna come back, and Herc is still a rookie. Also, I don't want the fate of this whole world on Zack's shoulders. He's an alright kid, but he's still far way from being a hero." Phil explained.

"So you want me to protect the town from Hades. I think I can manage that." Jack said after a moment. Phil sighed in relief.

"Come on, I'll let you meet our two rookies." he said, leading the way into the arena.

A man with spiky black hair held a thin longsword out at another boy with a white tunic on. They were training fiercely. "Hey, rookies!" Phil called out. Both boys turned and walked up to them.

"This here is Jack, Terra, Ven, and Aqua's fellow apprentice. He's gonna guard the Games in case Hades decides to show up." Phil explained. Herc shook Jack's hand. Zack shook his hand next.

"So, you know Terra." Zack said excitedly. Jack nodded slowly.

"Can you tell him to come back so we can fight fair and square? He promised we would." Zack asked. Jack looked away.

"I can't promise anything, Zack." he replied. Zack sighed, but kept smiling.

"Alright. Hey, Herc, the Games are starting!" he called out. Herc jumped in shock and the two went to take their places.

Both boys crashed through the Games easily. They faced each other in the championship match. "You ready?" Zack asked. Herc nodded determinedly. Just as Phil was about to start the match, a tall blue man appeared in a puff of black smoke.

"Guess who's back, kiddies!" yelled Hades. Jack summoned his Keyblade and ran in front of the god. Hades looked down at him in annoyance. "Ugh, another one? C'mon!" he said irritated. Jack raised Wanderer's Call to Hades' chest. Phil got Hercules out of the arena, who was paralyzed in fear. Zack ran up to Jack's side with his sword drawn.

"Hades!" he yelled. Hades glanced at Zack and sighed. **(The Encounter, Birth by Sleep)**

"Fine, you two get to play the rematch!" he yelled snapping his fingers. The ground started shaking, as if some massive being was walking closer and closer. With a thunderous roar, a pink, one-eyed titan jumped over the Coliseum wall and stood behind Hades. The Cyclops was easily over fifty feet tall. Zack backed up a few steps, but Jack stood his ground.

"I've felled bigger enemies!" he yelled, thinking of the Darkside Heartless and the Specters. The Cyclops laughed loudly, and Hades began to glow red. Zack came to Jack's side.

"What's the plan, Boss?" he asked.

"Aim for the head!" Jack yelled as he charged. He rolled under Hades' heat blasts and headed for the giant. The Cyclops attempted to crush the rushing Keyblader by stomping repeatedly. Jack jumped at the right time each stomp, avoiding the shockwaves.

Zack ran up to Hades and jumped into the air. He landed with a crash, sending Hades flying. He smirked, until Hades disappeared in mid-fall and looked around warily. He suddenly felt a presence behind him and spun around, swinging his sword. Hades backed up to dodge the blade.

Jack jumped as the Cyclops stomped. He managed to sink his Keyblade into the massive foot and hold on. The giant roared in pain as Jack began scaling its body. He tried to swat him off, but Jack jumped onto his arm. As the Cyclops raised his arm to look at where the man was, it gave Jack the straight shot he needed. He sprinted up the arm and leaped, avoiding the other hand. He landed on its nose, right in front of the eye. Jack immediately charged up with Light. He saw the hand coming and waited. When the hand was a second away, he unleashed his Light projectile into the giant's eye and jumped away. The Cyclops got blinded by the light, but also punched himself in the face, knocking himself out. Slowly, he began to topple over. Jack came falling down. He grabbed Zack and threw him inside before heading in there too. Hades looked up as the sun stopped shining on him. He saw the giant falling on him. "Oh, crap." he muttered as the giant fell on him. **(end The Encounter)**

All four of them stood in the Vestibule. "Well, I owe you, Kid." Phil said to Jack. He turned to Zack. "Good work out there. You've improved a lot." he complemented. Zack nodded in thanks and began doing squats.

Jack turned and began to head for the door. "You're leaving?" Herc asked. Jack turned back to them and nodded.

"I still have a mission to finish." he explained. Zack stepped forward.

"Well, when you get a chance, could you accompany me to my home world? There's a lot going on there and I don't think I can handle it by myself." he asked. Jack looked at him curiously.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"My mentor, Angeal, went missing. I heard a rumor that he's working with a Soldier deserter named Genesis. Now me and Sephiroth are the only ones who can track them down. I need your help." Zack explained. Jack's eyes widened at "Genesis."

"I've met Genesis before. Long red coat, blood red sword, was going on some rant about "the Gift of the goddess….." he trailed off. Zack nodded immediately.

"That's him. I need your help." he begged. Jack finally sighed and nodded.

"As soon as I meet up with my friends, I'll come to your world." he decided.

"Oh, thank you so much! The name of the world is Gaia!" Zack said excitedly. Jack nodded and walked out the door. He knew where they would all be headed: The City of Light, Radiant Garden.

**So you should all know what the next two worlds are! Hope you liked it!**


	22. Ch 22: Radiant Garden

**Hey, everyone! Let's get to the shout outs:**

**Janazza: Thank you so much! I'm glad you think that! Are you going to be a regular reviewer from now on? I love meeting new people!**

**Celeron96: Thanks! It will follow the last half of the Crisis Core storyline.**

**TWI1IGHTMAST3R: Really? Lol, I like to think I'm pretty good at the characterizations.**

**AngelicWinds: Yep. Well, good for you! When are you updating?**

**13TheAce: You'll have to be more specific. If you mean Aerith, then no. I was going to, but then I remembered the scene in IDoD where they first meet, so it wouldn't fit.**

**TheEighthLight: I've never played TWEWY, so….yeah….**

**I own Jack, Jason, and Mist. Announcements. I have a prototype title for the conclusion of Jack's trilogy: Returning to the Depths of Darkness: The Conclusion. What do you think? Also, I have two Hunger Games ideas that I might put down. I would really appreciate it if you're a Hunger Games fan and would talk to me about the ideas. The first one is where Finnick survives to the end of Mockingjay, and the other is possible putting a real life version of Jack into the first book. He would take Peeta's place in the games. Let me know if you think I should do it or not!**

**Anyway, on to what you came for!**

Chapter 22: Radiant Garden

"_By this time, I could not believe the change in Terra and Ven."_

Jack headed for Radiant Garden, knowing that they would be there. He landed in the marketplace. There was nobody walking around, but he saw Terra walking down one of the side streets. He took a few steps forward to follow Terra when Unversed appeared all around him. **(Rowdy Rumble, Kingdom Hearts 2)**

"Bless me bagpipes! Someone help me!" yelled a heavily accented voice. Jack struck several Unversed away and ran toward the voice. He saw a duck backed into a corner surrounded by Unversed.

"Duck!" Jack yelled. The duck looked at him in irritation.

"I know I am, Laddie, but could you-AAAHHHHHH!" he began as Jack came in swinging. The duck dove to the floor as Jack destroyed the Unversed in a matter of seconds. **(end Rowdy Rumble)**

The duck stood up as Jack dismissed his Keyblade. "Thanks so much, Laddie. I better run on home before more of those things find me!" he said. "By the way, I'm Mister Scrooge, thanks!" he said as he ran down the street and disappeared. Jack smiled as he headed back across the marketplace.

"Going somewhere?" asked a voice that Jack knew well. He summoned Wanderer's Call as he whirled around. Vanitas walked toward him, stopping about twenty feet away. "So, when are you gonna come back to us?" he asked. Jack sneered at him.

"I'm not returning to the darkness, Vanitas! Now crawl back to your master where you belong." he said with hatred in his voice. Vanitas laughed maniacally as he summoned his Void Gear. **(Enter the Darkness, Birth by Sleep)**

"Well, you've been with the kiddies for four years….So let's see what you've learned." he said as both prepared for battle.

Jack ran forward as Vanitas tried to lock on to him. Vanitas smiled as he unleashed his dark cannon, firing at where Jack was. Jack back flipped over the laser and landed behind the boy. Vanitas gasped, unable to stop his attack. Jack smiled as he charged up. He tossed his Keyblade in to the air and began punching Vanitas in the back as hard as he could. He hit him so fast that Vanitas was hit several dozen times before he could move. As Vanitas turned to strike, Jack's Keyblade came back to his hand and he blocked. Vanitas dashed in a circle around Jack, who jumped high into the air, avoiding the deadly attack.

Jack kicked the air and got a burst of speed. He flew at Vanitas and grabbed the boy by the throat. Vanitas tried to send a dark projectile in to Jack's face. Jack threw his hood up in time to block it. The hood completely protected Jack's face. Jack smiled as he threw Vanitas into the air. Jack flipped his Keyblade around so it was facing forward, the it began to glow with Light. Vanitas gasped. "You asked what I had learned…Well, here it is! I have learned….the power of Light!" Jack yelled as he shot a shining beam of Light straight at the helpless enigma. Vanitas screamed as the light pierced his body. **(end Enter the Darkness)**

Vanitas fell with a crash. Jack dismissed his Keyblade and approached the fallen boy. "Stay away from my friends. Go tell your master to leave me and my family alone." he said through his teeth. Vanitas jumped up onto his feet as Jack turned away.

"You're as bad as that loser Ventus. We will forge the X-blade, Jack. That's what the Keyblade chose us for. You will understand." he replied as he walked backward into a portal.

Jack sighed. Suddenly, he saw a giant Unversed come flying through the market. He immediately chased after it. After several minutes of following it from the rooftops, Jack could see that he wasn't the only one following it. Terra was giving chase from the ground. Jack followed the Unversed to a closed in area. He saw Terra skid to a stop and look around. He jumped down and landed next to Terra, who was only surprised for a moment. Ven and Aqua came running in the next moment. "Ven!" all three said. Ven looked at them.

"Terra, Jack, Aqua!" he gasped. All four summoned their Keyblades as the Unversed returned. Three huge shapes merged into a body of armor. **(Unforgettable, Birth by Sleep)**

Jack circled behind the armor and began attacking its back. Aqua stayed back, unleashing her unsurpassed magic spells. Ven cast several wind spells while Terra charged, using his brute strength. Jack managed to get on top of its head. After several strikes, he pulled with all of his might, and the head popped off. To his surprise, the arms and legs separated as well. While Ven and Aqua took out the arms, Jack and Terra quickly felled the legs. All four turned to the head.

"Ven, now!" Terra yelled. Aqua came in first, doing a horizontal slice across the head, and Ven quickly followed with a vertical slice. Terra and Jack finished with a double cross slash. They all landed next to one another as the head crashed to the ground and dissolved. **(end Unforgettable)**

"Alright!" said Terra.

"We make a great team!" Aqua said happily.

"Sure do!" Ven said.

"Could have been better." Jack joked. Aqua looked at him and raised her eyebrows. He just shrugged his shoulders.

"Oh, hey, I got you these tickets!" said Ven excitedly. He pulled out three tickets. "Lifetime passes to…..Disney….Town." he said, realizing that there wasn't one for Jack. "We can share, Jack!" he said quickly.

Jack shook his head. "Nah, it's alright, Ven. There's someone I promised I'd go help, anyway." he replied. Ven nodded.

"Ven, we need to get you home." Aqua said.

"It's ok, Aqua. Trust me, that guy in the mask is history. He'll never bad-mouth Terra again." Ven said happily. Jack gasped, something which Aqua noticed. Terra also flinched. He grabbed Ven's shoulder.

"You saw the boy in the mask?!" he demanded. Ven looked up, slightly frightened.

"Y-yes." he said slowly. Terra looked away.

"Vanitas….." he muttered. He looked at Ven. "You let Aqua take you home." he said firmly. Ven groaned.

"No way! I wanna go with you guys!" he complained. Terra shook his head.

"We have a dangerous task ahead of us." he argued. Aqua raised her eyebrows.

"And what is this dangerous task, Terra? It doesn't sound like what the master told you to do." she said curiously.

"It might be a different route, but I'm fighting the darkness." he argued.

"I'm not so sure. I've been to the same worlds as you, and I've seen what you've done. You shouldn't put yourself so close to the darkness." she said motherly.

"You mean you've been spying on me? Is that what the master said to do?" Terra demanded.

"He was only….." she began. Ven looked down sadly.

"Aqua…." he muttered.

"Fine, I get it." Terra said as he turned and walked away. Ven ran after him. "Just stay put! I'm on my own now, alright!?" Terra yelled. He then continued walking away. Aqua looked at Jack, who nodded and took off after him.

"Terra!" he called out.

"I said, I'm on my own!" Terra yelled without looking back.

"Well you're not. Being alone is something I know very well, and it's not you!" Jack said as he caught up with him. Terra remained silent.

"I never told you my origins." Jack began, but Terra just kept walking. "Listen to me, Terra. You can not trust Xehanort." Jack implored. This stopped Terra in his tracks.

"What do you know about Master Xehanort?!" he demanded. Jack sighed.

"More than you ever will. I used to be his apprentice. I escaped and came to you guys. Trust me, he can not be trusted." Jack said slowly. Terra looked at him emotionless. Suddenly, he grabbed Jack by the throat and held him off the ground.

"You had another master? And you never told me that you knew Xehanort? I knew I should have killed you the day we met." he said through his teeth. He threw Jack into a nearby wall with all of his strength. Jack hit the wall with a groan and fell to his knees, coughing. Terra walked up to him. "Get away from me, and never come back. If you come anywhere me, Ven, or Aqua, I swear I will end you." he told him. Jack could tell Terra was not saying this. Some force was manipulating the darkness within Terra, making him like this. Terra turned and walked away, heading for the outer gardens. Jack waited until he was a good distance away, and then began to follow from the rooftops.

**Hope you liked it! Review and I'll hopefully see you tomorrow! Also, in your review, let me know what you think about my HG ideas!**


	23. Ch 23: Terra's Darkness

**Hello! Shout outs:**

**Celeron96: Thanks, I'm glad you liked it!**

**AngelicWinds: Lol, yep. And no, I haven't. I'm sure it is.**

**TheEighthLight: I haven't. And I can because I just spent my last 60 bucks on Assassin's Creed 3.**

**13TheAce: Yep! Thanks. If more people like them, then I'll do it!**

**TWI1IGHTMAST3R: Yeah, I know, right? At least you know that. Imagine if I wrote this story first…..**

**I own Jack, Jason, and Mist. New poll on my profile, please vote on it whether you're a HG fan or not.**

**Sorry for the short chapter, but it had to be this way!**

Chapter 23: Terra's Darkness

"_I couldn't believe how far into the darkness Terra had sunk."_

Jack silently followed from the rooftops with his hood up. He followed Terra through the outer wall and into the gardens. He watched as Terra fought his way underground. He waited a few minutes before following.

He walked to the cavern entrance and saw a ladder. He gently jumped off and fell to the bottom. Landing smoothly several hundred feet below, he walked into a massive cavern. There was a waterfall in the distance, and a platform descended over it. He heard someone behind him and quickly jumped to a ledge high in the room.

Terra looked around. He quickly turned around and looked at something. Jack looked over there as well. He saw Master Xehanort chained to a pillar. _"What is going on?" _he asked himself. A man in guardsman attire with a red scarf came walking into the room.

"Master Xehanort!" Terra yelled worriedly. Jack cringed at Terra's voice.

"The old coot certainly knows how to take punishment…..Just like I know how to deal it out." the man said arrogantly. Terra summoned his Keyblade.

"You monster! What are you after?!" he demanded. The man smiled.

"It's Braig to you. And I want that thing right there. It's called the Keyblade, isn't it? Yep, seems like these days everyone's got one of those. And I want in." Braig explained happily.

"Well, you'll find they're picky about their owners." Terra replied. Braig laughed.

"If I heard the old guy right, you're what they call Keyblade Master material. So I figure, if I beat you, that'll make me the real Keyslinger, if you catch my drift…Not the most polite way to about it…..But what can you do?" Braig explained smiling. He brought out two arrowguns and loaded them. Terra rushed forward, and Braig stepped back. "Ah-ah! One more step and the coot goes boom! You think I'm gonna fight fair? As if!" he yelled. Jack shook his head.

"_What are you up to, old man?" _he thought, but stayed where he was. **(A Battle of Great Valor, Birth by Sleep)**

Terra tried to stay his ground and deflect the arrows sent at him. After a few dozen, he went flying onto his back. "You know, for a Keyblade Master, you're not really…what's the word….good." Braig said happily. Terra pushed himself onto his elbows.

"What are you doing, Terra? Fight!" Xehanort yelled.

"But Master, you'll…!" Terra yelled back.

"Never mind me! Think of your Master, Eraqus! The shame he and your fellow pupils would be forced to bear! Use the Keyblade!" Xehanort screamed passionately. Terra rose to his feet and prepared to fight. Braig laughed.

"So much for the bluff." he muttered as he teleported away. Terra tried to dodge as Braig attempted to snipe him. Jack decided that it was the time to act. He leaped off the ledge and landed behind Braig, who glanced behind him in time to see Jack's strike coming at his face. Braig fell off the platform and landed on his feet in front of Terra. Jack landed behind Braig. Terra looked at him emotionless. Braig laughed.

"You better start running!" he yelled as he jumped into the air. He began shooting arrows all over the platform. Jack deflected many back at him. Braig then opened a portal beneath him and fired countless shots into it. "Kiss yourselves goodbye!" he yelled as arrows appeared out of nowhere and hit both boys. Jack was pushed out the way by Terra, who raised his Keyblade into the air and began glowing with darkness.

"No, Terra!" Jack pleaded. Terra hearkened to his voice, but two dark projectiles still shot out of his Keyblade, hitting Braig in the face. A third flew up and freed Xehanort. **(end ABGV)**

Braig grunted and held his face before running out of the room. Jack looked at Terra before pretending to leave the room. He went back to his perch as Xehanort walked up to Terra.

"Well done, Terra. You have taken yet another step forward." he complimented. Terra shook his head.

"No, I succumbed to it. I can never return home now. I'm a failure. Jack was right." Terra said quietly.

"Jack was right about nothing. You could be my pupil." Xehanort offered. Terra looked at him.

"Is it true, about Jack being your former apprentice?" he asked. Xehanort nodded.

"The boy wished to see the worlds, and left when I forbade him. I never harmed him in any way." he explained.

"That's a lie!" Jack yelled as he could take no more. He jumped down to them, standing a dozen feet away, facing them. "Terra, you've seen my scars. You know what he did to me." Jack argued. Terra looked at him.

"Yes, I do." he said. Xehanort shook his head.

"Anything that was done to you was not without cause, Jack. You yourself that Eraqus also has succumbed, not to darkness, but to light. An equal balance of both light and darkness is what will keep the worlds in order. That is all I want, Terra. Join me." Xehanort said smoothly as he turned to leave. He looked back one last time. "Master Terra." he said slowly grinning. Terra gasped, and Jack's heart sank as Terra bowed to him.

"Thank you, Master." he replied. Xehanort smirked at Jack as he left. Jack looked at Terra in disbelief.

"Terra, what have you done?!" he demanded. Terra ignored him and walked past him toward the exit. This hit Jack just as hard as a punch to the gut would have. "Is this what is to become of us, Terra?! Will you let Xehanort destroy us all?!" he screamed. Terra was silent as he left the room. Jack held in his rage at Xehanort. He blasted a hole through the roof and summoned his rider.

"Terra!" yelled Ven as he came running up to Terra. "Take me with you!" he pleaded.

"I can't do that, Ven." Terra replied. Ven slumped forward sadly.

"Why not?" he asked softly. Terra widened his eyes in realization. He needed his friends, all of them.

"I just…when I really need you, Ven, I know you'll be there." he said. Ven smiled.

"Of course! What are friends for?" he said happily. Terra thought about his treatment of Jack. It wasn't his place to judge the younger man. There could be any number of reasons for Jack hiding his past. He knew what he needed to do.

"You're right, thanks, Ven." he said smiling as he summoned his rider.

Jack watched them. As Terra summoned his rider, Jack decided it was time to leave. He prepared to say a final goodbye to Aqua, Ven, and the Master. He knew what his plan was: He would find Mist, and disappear into the stars. They would find a new world, far away from Xehanort. If he had taken Terra, what else could he take? Jack shot into the stars as Terra got on his rider.

"Jack!" Terra called out, but it was too late. He sighed, knowing it was his behavior that had chased him off. "I have to find him before it's too late." he said firmly as he too left the world.

Jack typed in the final world he would help before disappearing. With a hardened heart, he set course for Gaia.

**Terra realized his wrongs, but will he find Jack before it's too late. You've read IDoD, so you know already, bummer! Vote on my poll, review, and see ya later!**


	24. Ch 24: The Core of the Crisis

**Sorry I'm in a hurry but I want to play AC3 tonight and this chapter will take a while to type. Shout outs:**

**AngelicWinds: No, there's 40 chapters.**

**TheEighthLight: Maybe someday, but not someday soon.**

**Janazza: Thanks! As of now, Mist is the same and you'll see Gaia here!**

**TWI1IGHTMAST3R: Yep, I'll explain more in a second.**

**13TheAce: Lol, I know right?**

**Celeron96: It's supposed to. But remember IDoD.**

**So the next three chapters will follow the last half of the Crisis Core storyline. Things will move fast, but that's because I had to fit so much in. Vote on my poll please!**

**I own Jack, Jason, Mist, AND Illusion. Forgot about him!**

Chapter 24: The Core of the Crisis

"_I had no idea what I was getting myself into."_

Jack flew to the coordinates showing on his navigational panel. He saw a world floating in space. It looked an apple orchard, some sort of reactor, and a snowy mountain. **(Under The Apple Tree, Crisis Core)**

Jack flew in to Gaia and flew over a snow covered mountain. He saw smoke in the distance and flew over to it. He landed next to a smoking helicopter, which had obviously been shot down. He saw Zack lying in the snow several feet away. "Zack!" he yelled in alarm as he ran to help him. Zack groaned as he stood up.

"Tseng!" he called out.

"We're alright." replied a voice. A man with black hair who was wearing a black suit walked out of the wreckage with an infantryman following. "Anti-aircraft fire." Tseng observed.

"Do you think it was Genesis?" Zack asked. Tseng stared at him thoughtfully.

"Perhaps, or Angeal." he replied. Zack shook his head angrily.

"No! It can't have been. My mentor would never have done that!" he yelled. Tseng looked up the path.

"We'll have to go the rest of the way on foot. We need to move to make up for lost time." he decided. Jack and Zack began walking ahead without protest.

After about an hour, Tseng was falling behind, but the infantryman was keeping up easily. Zack looked back and grinned. "Yooooo! Don't fall too far behind!" he called out teasingly. Tseng glared at him from several yards away. Zack looked at the infantryman. "Well, at least someone's keeping up." he observed.

"Well, I'm a country boy, too." he replied. He sounded young, almost a teenager.

"From where?" Zack asked. They both stopped and looked at each other.

"Nibelheim." he said. Zack burst out laughing. "What about you?" he quickly changed the subject. Zack smiled.

"Me, Gongaga." he said proudly. The infantryman chuckled quietly. Zack frowned. "Hey, what's so funny? You know Gongaga?" he demanded. He shook his head.

"No, but it's such a back water name." he explained.

"Hmph. Ditto Nibelheim." he said turning around.

"Like you've been there." the boy quickly defended.

"I haven't, but there's a Mako reactor out there, right? A Mako reactor outside Midgar usually means…." Zack began.

"Nothing else out there." they said simultaneously. They both started laughing while Jack shook his head in amusement. Zack turned around.

"Good news, Tseng! Me and…." Zack trailed off. The boy took off his helmet, revealing spiky blonde hair.

"Cloud." he said smiling.

"Me and Cloud are both back water experts, oh yeah!" Zack called out happily. Tseng sighed, out of breath.

"Good, carry on, then." he responded. **(end Under the Apple Tree)**

Several minutes later, they approached some sort of facility on the outskirts of Modeoheim. Men in red outfits patrolled the perimeter. "Genesis' army is at work here. Zack, go find out what they're up to." Tseng said. Zack nodded, and he and Jack headed in to the facility.

They got inside and took a ladder deeper underground. They stood on a ledge overlooking a fenced in area surrounded by an abyss. Genesis had a sword pointed at a man in a lab coat. "Hollander." Zack whispered. Both boys dropped down and brought out their weapons. Zack quickly pointed his sword at Genesis.

"You need me, Genesis! If you get rid of me, who's going to stop the degradation?" Hollander pleaded.

"The Jenova cells." demanded Genesis. Zack smacked his sword against Genesis' as Jack blocked his other arm. It was then he noticed the change in Genesis. His face and shoulders were starting to lose color due to his degradation. Hollander tried to run away.

"Stop!" yelled Cloud as he grabbed Hollander.

"Cloud, good work!" yelled Zack. Hollander elbowed Cloud in the face and ran away as Cloud hit the floor. "Cloud, get him!" Zack yelled. Cloud nodded and chased after him.

"I have accepted my fate…But I will take the world with me!" Genesis yelled as he and Zack pushed away from each other. He took a few swings at Jack, who just dodged. Jack looked at Zack.

"Go after them. I'll handle this one." he said. Zack hesitated, but nodded and ran out. Jack held his Keyblade at the ready. **(Black Wing Unfurled, Crisis Core)**

Jack and Genesis clashed blades in a series of quick slashes. Genesis knocked Wanderer's Call into the air and aimed a strike at Jack, who was able to grab it in time in block. Jack head-butted him and tried to hit him with a spin slash. Genesis saw it coming and jumped into the air. He landed on the other side of the platform and dashed at Jack with his sword raised.

"Howl in terror, Shinra Lapdogs!" Genesis yelled as he threw a fistful of black feathers at Jack, blinding him. He was thrown into the air and took several strikes to the back before falling back down. Jack slashed at his head while also aiming a kick at his feet. Genesis almost fell from the kick. He righted himself in the air using his single black wing and smacked Jack across the face. Jack suddenly flipped into the air, kicking Genesis as he spun back to earth and stabbing him with his Keyblade. **(end Black Wing Unfurled)**

"Dreams of the morrow hath the shattered soul…..Pride is lost, wings stripped away…. The end is nigh." quoted Genesis. He clutched his chest and stretched his wing. "Such is the fate…..Of a monster." he said to Jack.

"You are not a monster. You are Soldier." Jack told him. "Don't you have any honor?" he asked.

Genesis got to his feet and began to stagger backwards. "Even if the morrow is barren of promises…..Nothing shall forestall….My return." he groaned as he approached the rail leading to the abyss. He flew onto the rail. "If this world….Seeks my destruction….Then it goes with me." he groaned as he fell backward and disappeared. Jack ran to the edge.

"Genesis." he whispered.

SOME TIME LATER…..

Jack made his way into the abandoned village of Modeoheim. He followed Zack, Cloud, and Tseng's trail, but it seemed someone had attacked them. He entered the boathouse and saw both Cloud and Tseng lying wounded. "What happened!?" he gasped. Cloud groaned. Tseng looked at him.

"Go on ahead. Zack…..and Angeal are waiting for you." he winced. Jack nodded and walked in to the next room. He took his place next to Zack and stared at Angeal. Angeal was a tall, well-built man who had a gigantic sword on his back. He wore the black Soldier uniform that Zack wore. "It should have been me. I should have dealt with Genesis." Angeal told Zack, who nodded.

"Yeah, then why'd you send me?" he asked. Angeal drew his sword.

"To prepare you…For your next fight." he said as he tried to strike Zack with his massive sword.

"Have you lost it?" Zack gasped. Angeal swung at his head. "Stop it!" Zack yelled. Hollander walked in to the room.

"Very good, Angeal! It is time to exact vengeance for our family's suffering!" he said happily. Angeal pushed Hollander to the ground.

"My father is dead, and so is my mother! Her shame made her take her own life!" he roared. Hollander shook his head.

"She should have been proud to be the namesake of our experiment, Project Gillian! Genesis was a failure, I'll admit it. But you, Angeal, you are perfection!" he exclaimed.

"Zack, I am perfect. A perfect monster. Our enemy is all that creates suffering." Angeal said to Zack.

"Yeah, but you're not one of them." Zack replied.

"But I created my own suffering. Zack, let me show you." he pleaded. Zack sighed and faced Angeal. Jack went to raise his Keyblade, but Zack held up his hand.

"No, this is my fight, alone." he told him. Jack gasped, but nodded and stood back. Angeal put up his hand and summoned several grotesque monsters. Zack raised his sword against them, but they ran right past him. "Angeal!" he yelled pleadingly. The monsters converged on Angeal, who groaned in pain as he began to merge with them. **(No Honor Remains, Crisis Core)**

Zack looked up in horror as a monstrous creature resembling Angeal rose before him. It held a spear, which it thrust forward, leaving an 'X' shaped scar on Zack's left cheek. "Angeal….What happened to honor?!" Zack yelled. He was forced to put his sword up and fight his former mentor.

Angeal tried to rush forward and run Zack over, but Jack watched in awe as Zack began to glow, making him immune to Angeal's attacks. Neither he nor Angeal could move as Zack seemed to float over an endless black abyss. _"The Power of Solder…."_ said Cloud's voice as Zack jumped into the air. He twirled his sword over his head.

"Alright, here comes the big one!" he yelled as a storm of meteors shot down from his sword, dealing massive damage to Angeal. Several minutes later, Zack used another one.

He ran away as his phone rang. "I'm trying, I'm trying!" he yelled. _"This is the end." _said Tseng's voice. A helicopter flew overhead and shot several bullets and a dozen missiles at Angeal, who was almost defeated now.

Jack watched Zack go in awe. He never would have believed there was such power running through the young man's veins. With one final stroke to the head, Zack brought Angeal down. Angeal returned to his real form, but lay on the ground degrading from his wounds. Jack knew he was about to die. **(end No Honor Remains)**

"Zack, you have my thanks. This is for you." Angeal groaned as he held up his sword. Zack began to cry, but grasped the sword. Angeal looked at him with compassion. "Protect your honor….Always." he whispered. He let one final sigh and grew still. Zack gasped in horror. **(Why Instrumental Version, Crisis Core)**

After a few moments, he stood up and put his head on the flat side of the blade, holding it there, reminiscing about Angeal. _"Embrace your dreams. If you want to be a hero, then you need to have dreams…and honor." _Zack openly began crying as he walked out of the room. Jack followed him outside, where Tseng and Cloud were standing by a newly arrived helicopter, waiting for them.

SEVERAL DAYS LATER…..

Zack had grown his hair longer and had spiked it back, except for one long bang that hung in front of his face. He carried Angeal's Buster Sword on his back as he walked in front of the rookies. He recognized one of them. "So, you wanna be in Soldier? Hang in there." he said smiling. Cloud nodded. Jack waited until Zack had finished and they walked back to the Soldier floor.

"I could see myself staying here, along with my girl, Mist." Jack said looking around. Zack smiled.

"After everything that's happened, I only have two friends I see on a regular basis, and that's you and Cloud. I see Tseng, Cissnei, and Kunsel sometimes, but they're really busy. I'd love for you to stay." he explained. Jack smiled as Zack's phone went off.

"That's Sephiroth. We better go see what he wants." Zack told him. They headed for the meeting room. Sephiroth stood waiting, along with two infantrymen, one of whom was Cloud.

"The company is sending us, including Jack, to investigate one of the reactors. This is the one tracking the missing director, Lazard, and Genesis." Sephiroth explained.

"Where are we going?" asked Zack. Sephiroth looked at him.

"To Nibelheim." he replied.

**Phew! Hope you liked it, review, vote on my poll, and see ya!**


	25. Ch 25: The World's Enemy(Nibelheim)

**Heyyyy. Shout outs:**

**AngelicWinds: Me either, I tried not to. **

**Celeron96: I know, right? I was playing it while typing. And as for your question, I will shorten the time period, but it will still happen.**

**IScreamer1: Thank you! You too! Even though it's late….ish.**

**TWI1IGHTMASTER: Well, here it is!**

**TheEighthLight: Fine, I'll admit it. I looked it up on google and it didn't interest me. There I said it! Please don't be mad….Larxene stay away!**

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE vote on my poll if you didn't!**

**I own Jack, Mist, Jason, and Illusion.**

Chapter 25: The World's Enemy

"_I knew something wasn't right from the moment I met Sephiroth."_

Zack, Jack, Cloud, and Sephiroth walked in to the village. They had left their helicopter on the launch pad about a mile away. Sephiroth turned to Cloud. "How does it feel to be home after all this time? I have no hometown, so I wouldn't know." he asked. Cloud looked at him nervously.

"What about parents?" Zack asked Sephiroth. The older man turned to him.

"My mother's name is Jenova. She died shortly after I was born. And my father….." he trailed off and started laughing. "Why am I talking about this?" he asked himself. He turned around and led the way in to the village. Jack noticed Cloud put his helmet on, covering his face.

As they walked into the town, a teenage girl in cowgirl attire came running up to them. "Are you from Soldier?" she asked Zack. He nodded smiling.

"First Class." he added. She looked at him curiously.

"Are there a lot of First Class Soldiers?" she asked. He shook his head.

"Nope. We're a small elite group. Jack here might as well be one. He's got the skill and training for it." Zack explained, pointing in Jack's direction.

"So they only sent three?" she asked.

"Yeah. Me, Jack, and Sephiroth." Zack told her. The girl looked at him, nodded, and ran away. They walked to the inn and went inside.

THE NEXT DAY…

Zack yawned and got out of bed to see that only he and Cloud were still in the room. He roused Cloud, and they walked outside to see Sephiroth, Jack, and…."Tifa, you're coming to the reactor, too?" he asked shocked. She nodded.

"I'm the best guide in the village." she told him.

For the next several hours, the five of them walked the long trek up the mountain to the Nibel reactor. Once they got outside, they stopped. "From here, Zack, Jack, and I go in alone." he announced. Tifa shook her head.

"I wanna go in, too!" she protested. Sephiroth looked at the helmeted Cloud.

"Keep the young lady safe." he ordered. Cloud nodded and blocked the way after the three went up the stairs and in to the reactor.

INSIDE THE REACTOR…..

Sephiroth wandered around the room, looking in the various tanks. Zack stood there aimlessly until Jack hit him on the shoulder. "What?" he asked. Jack pointed to the stairs leading upward. Zack walked up them, and saw a sign above the door that read "Jenova." He did a double take at the name before looking at Sephiroth, who was walking back down.

"There's nothing here…..Except monsters." he said quietly. Zack gasped and looked inside the nearest machine, only to see a grotesque face facing him. He jumped back in fright. Sephiroth suddenly clutched his head. "Could it be…..That I was born the same way? Am I….A human being?" he asked himself, staring at his hands. **(Jack's Theme 2{The Truth Revealed, FFX})**

"No such luck. You are a monster, a being of pure darkness." said a familiar face. Jack detected the attack in time to block, as did Sephiroth, but Zack flew back in to the wall. Genesis floated down in front of them and smiled.

"Genesis, so you are alive!" Zack groaned. Genesis frowned.

'I suppose I am, if you can call this living." he replied touching his face. The degradation had worsened, and Genesis had lost most of the color from his upper body.

"What am I?" Sephiroth asked. Genesis smiled.

"We are all made from Jenova's cells. Jenova Project G gave birth to Angeal….and monsters like myself. Jenova project S combined all failed experiments to make a perfect being of Darkness. They conducted the tests on a small human boy, who stands outside this very reactor. They extracted the darkness from his heart, and you were thus born." Genesis explained smirkingly. Sephiroth gasped in horror.

"What do you want?" he asked quietly.

"Sephiroth, I need your help. My cellular structure is fractured. My body continues to degrade. But, you're cellular structure cannot be copied. Therefore, you cannot degrade. Share your cells with me." Genesis offered, holding a purple apple up toward Sephiroth. Zack knew it to be a Banora White, or "Dumbapple." Sephiroth looked up at Genesis firmly. **(end Jack's Theme 2)**

"Whether your words…are lies meant to deceive me, or the truth that I have sought all my life….It makes no difference." he said as he knocked the Dumbapple out of Genesis' hand, who frowned. "You will rot." Sephiroth said as he turned and walked out the door. Genesis nodded.

"I see. Perfect monster indeed." he said as he too walked outside. Jack quickly grabbed Zack's arm and pulled him up. They ran outside together. **(Timely Ambush, Crisis Core)**

Countless Genesis soldiers stood outside. With one attack, they knocked Cloud to the ground, who was protecting Tifa. The two boys quickly ran to engage them. After dispatching a few of them, Zack turned to Tifa. "Get him out of here! We'll be right behind you!" he yelled. She nodded, and put Cloud's arm over her shoulder.

The two friends fought as fast as they could to clear a path. They struck down the grunts, and several dozen massive Genesis fused monsters walked up to them. Jack sighed, and raised his Keyblade, but Zack held up his hand. He charged up again. This time, Jack heard Angeal's voice.

"_Prove your honor to me." _he said calmly. Zack crouched. "I got it!" he yelled as he dashed forward. He felled the first monster in a series of lightning-fast punches. He dashed to the second one and hit it with some quick kicks. Finally, he flew to the last and dove right through it, leaving an explosion behind him. "Let's go before more show up!" he yelled. Jack nodded and they began running after Tifa. They caught up with her halfway back to the village. Jack and Zack quickly put Cloud between then and ran the rest of the way. **(end Timely Ambush)**

After making it back to their room in the inn, Cloud was asleep on his bed. "Sephiroth's in Shinra manor, in the library. I think it's best to let him be." Zack said.

"What even happened in there?" Jack asked himself.

"I don't know, man." Zack shrugged. He looked over at his friend's appearance. Jack looked like he was about to keel over. "Get some sleep, man. I'll keep an eye out for Sephiroth." he told him. Jack nodded gratefully and fell asleep.

LATER THAT NIGHT….

Jack suddenly awoke to the smell of ash and burning wood. He ran outside to find the village on fire. Zack quickly came up to him. "Sephiroth's gone insane! He set the village on fire, and now he's headed for the reactor!" he yelled over the chaos.

"What should I do?" Jack asked him.

"Do what you can here! Tifa went after Sephiroth! I'm going to head up there now. Meet me up there when the townspeople are safe!" he yelled. Jack nodded, and Zack took off up the mountain path. Jack busied himself with checking the burning houses, finding only Zangan, Tifa's mentor. He didn't even see Cloud head up to the reactor.

"I've got it from here! Go check on Tifa and Zack!" Zangan told him. Jack nodded and began the run up the mountain.

MEANWHILE….

Zack came running in to the reactor and saw Tifa on the floor badly injured. "Tifa!" he yelled in concern. She turned away from him.

"I hate Soldier! I hate you all!" she yelled as she passed out. Zack looked around in disgust. He ran up the stairs, drawing his sword. He cut the doors apart and dashed in to the room. Sephiroth stood in front of a glass tank. Inside the tank was a naked blue woman with a plate on her head that said "Jenova."

"Mother, we meet at last. Let's go to the promised land together, Mother." Sephiroth said comfortingly. Zack raised the Buster Sword to Sephiroth's neck, who half turned to him.

"Sephiroth, have you completely lost your mind?" he demanded. In a split second, Sephiroth slashed at Zack with his sword. Zack lost his balance and fell into the abyss below.

He landed on a glass platform and looked around. Sephiroth floated down behind him and smiled as he raised his sword. **(Controlling the Iron Beast, Crisis Core)**

Sephiroth sent four floating crystals to surround himself, shielding him. Zack set to work on cutting them down, but Sephiroth disappeared. He reappeared behind Zack and pushed him forward. Zack jumped back up and jumped in to the air. He crashed to the ground and created a shockwave. Sephiroth was hit by the explosion, but barely flinched. Zack slowed down as Sephiroth did his own special attack. "Traitor." he said as he raised his sword. He and Zack rose in to the air and Sephiroth hit Zack in a quick flurry of slices. "You will pay." Sephiroth said as he crashed to the ground.

"Oh yeah, well here we go!" Zack yelled as he charged up. _"You can do it, Zack." _said a female voice. Zack tossed his sword into the air and ran so fast that he began to glow. "Yeah, I'm on fire now!" he yelled as he caught his sword. Every strike cut deeper and hurt Sephiroth more. With a final strike, he pushed Sephiroth back, for the moment. **(end Controlling the Iron Beast)**

"You're not the Sephiroth I once knew!" Zack yelled as he charged Sephiroth. Sephiroth locked swords with him, before shooting him back the way they came. Zack landed on his feet in the Jenova room, but Sephiroth appeared and struck Zack, sending him flying. Zack fell out of the room and landed halfway down the stairs, too weak to move. The Buster Sword stuck in the ground behind Sephiroth as he turned back to Jenova.

He was too preoccupied to see a boy with spiky blonde hair enter the room and pick up the Buster Sword. Cloud charged Sephiroth and impaled him in the back with the giant sword. Sephiroth repulsed and fell to the ground. Cloud went back to check on Tifa. Surprisingly, Sephiroth came stumbling out of the room. Cloud furiously raised the sword again. "Sephiroth!" he yelled as he jumped in to the air. Their blades met, but Sephiroth quickly sent Cloud flying back to the ground, where he lay.

"Cloud!" groaned Zack. Sephiroth smiled victoriously until they all heard the door open a final time. A boy familiar to them all walked in to the room with his Keyblade at the ready.

"You!" gasped Sephiroth. Jack glared at the silver haired man.

"You are twisted! There is only one person I can think of who would something like this. You belong in the darkness, Sephiroth, and I will send you there!" he yelled. Sephiroth smiled.

"Come and try." he challenged. Jack yelled as he jumped in to the air. Sephiroth smiled as he thrust his sword forward through Jack's chest. "Don't test me!" he yelled. Jack winced as he pulled his way forward on the blade until he could touch the ground. He lifted Sephiroth in to the air, and slowly walked in to the tank room. "Impossible!" Sephiroth gasped. Jack smiled painfully.

"Possible." he said. He flung Sephiroth in to the wall, sending the sword with him. Sephiroth gasped as he slumped forward and fell in to the waiting abyss. "Go back to sleep." Jack said clutching his chest. He began to stagger back out, but heard voices. He looked outside to see various infantrymen walking around. There was a man in a lab coat with glasses examining Zack and Cloud. Two Turks stood watching. One was Tseng, and the other was a girl with red hair. He felt himself going unconscious and fell in to the room. The man in the lab coat walked up to him and examined him. He suddenly started laughing maniacally.

"Above all three, this one will make a perfect test subject! One gifted of the light, but also haunted by darkness. Let's see if we can't bring it out, shall we!?" he laughed evilly. Jack stretched out his hand toward the stretcher Zack lay on and passed out.

AN UNKNOWN AMOUNT OF TIME LATER ON DESTINY ISLANDS….

Mist sat on the shore staring in to the sky. Suddenly, she felt the air disturbed. She turned around to see someone watching her. It was a young man, tall and well built. He bad brown hair and wore a tight black shirt. "I'm sorry if I startled you, but I needed to talk to you, Mist." he said sitting next to her.

"How do you know my name?" she demanded.

"My name's Terra, and I'm Jack's friend. He went missing, and I need to know where he is. He's been missing for a month now." he told her. She gasped in horror.

**Next chapter is the last one of Crisis Core. Hope you liked this one! Review and PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE VOTE ON MY POLL. Bye.**


	26. Ch 26: The Gift of the goddess

Hello,** everyone! Four shout outs today:**

**Celeron96: Thank you! And I agree about Cloud, but Sephiroth wasn't really killed. And if this was in the real KH, you know Sora would have been the one to beat him, so I tried to stick with KH.  
**

**Janazza: I'm glad you will be! As for your question, he did nearly kill him, that's why he passed outafter beating him.  
**

**AngelicWinds: Lol, yep. You might see them in this chapter, or not, I haven't decided as of right now. Thanks!  
**

**TWI1IGHTMAST3R: This is where Terra and Jack's bond is at its strongest point.  
**

**TheEighthLight: Lol, yep. Perfect!**

**I own the four ocs.**

Chapter 26: The Gift of the goddess

_'Over the next month, I endured excruciating pain as Hojo tried to free Illusion from within me. If Zack hadn't done what he did, I don't think we ever would have made it out of there."_

Zack woke up to see Angeal standing in front of him. "You call yourself Soldier? You tarnish the Soldier name." Angeal told him as he turned away.

"Angeal!" Zack yelled banging on the glass. He suddenly stood in an unending field of water. A single white feather floated down next to him. He looked up. "Those wings...I want them, too." he said wantingly.

He heard glass shatter, and he woke up on the floor in the basement of Shinra Manor. He looked around the room and saw Cloud in another tank. He staggered over and drained the Mako from the tank before opening it. Cloud slumped over, and Zack caught him. "Cloud." he whispered. He heard screams of agony coming from nearby. It was a voice he recognized. "Jack!" he yelled. He set Cloud on the floor and ran in the direction the voice was coming from.

He ran in to the adjoining room, where a dozen men in lab coats stood around a table in the middle of the room. Jack lay there screaming, but Zack couldn't see what they were doing to him. He ran forward, quickly dispatching the doctors. Jack lay on the table shirtless. He had many open gashes across his chest, and Darkness was streaming out of them. "What the...?" gasped Zack. Jack suddenly repulsed and let out an echoing scream. At the same time, the darkness stopped coming, and the dark vapor combined to form a being identical to Jack, but it was a being of Darkness. "Who...What are you!?" demanded Zack as he held the Buster Sword at the being. The dark man smiled.

"I am the true side of Jack. He has tried to keep me caged inside him, but it was only a matter of time. I...I am Illusion, the superior denizen of Darkness. All bow before me." said Illusion. Zack gasped. Illusion summoned a dark Keyblade and raised it toward Zack.

"NO!" yelled Jack, who was suddenly off the table. He crashed in to Illusion, and they both fell through a wall. "You will not push me into the darkness! Go back to sleep!" Jack yelled furiously. Illusion smiled.

"Do you really think you can combat me in your weakened state? Jack, I know you aren't stupid." he replied. In a second, Jack was on the floor with Illusion standing over him. "I take no pleasure in killing you when you are weak. Regain your strength, Wanderer. Prepare yourself for the day that I return. Cherish Mist, because when I kill you, she is mine." Illusion said as he laughed evilly. Jack grit his teeth as he tried to stand. Illusion shook his head as he summoned a portal. "This is farewell, Wanderer...For now." he said as he vanished.

Zack threw a potion on Jack, who was about to collapse. "Thanks." said Jack tiredly. Zack nodded.

"Let's get out of here. Cloud's sick." Zack suggested. Jack nodded tiredly.

"Yeah, just give me a sec. I'm gonna find my shirt and vest." he said. Zack looked around, spotting the clothes.

"Here. Take your time. I'm gonna go clear the way out." he told him. Jack nodded.

SOME TIME LATER...

Zack set Cloud on the bed in the upstairs bedroom. He looked at Jack, who was still recuperating. "We'll rest until night, then we'll head out. We need to find some clothes for Cloud. Those Mako stained clothes aren't going to help him recover from whatever he has." he told them.

"I found a Soldier uniform in the other room." Jack told him. Zack nodded, and went and got it. Somehow, Cloud managed to get in to the uniform. "Looks pretty good on you." Zack said smiling. Cloud just sat there.

"We should go." said Jack, who seemed to have his strength back. They carried Cloud between them and headed out to the Nibel plains.

When Cloud couldn't go any further, they set him down. "Go have a look around. I'll keep an eye on him." Jack said. Zack nodded and went to clear a path. After destroying several anti-Soldier monsters, he made his way to the beach. He heard someone behind him and sighed. "Hey, Cissnei. Been a while." he said without turning around. The red haired woman Turk stopped.

"The three escaped samples, it's you and Jack, isn't it?" she guessed.

"It would appear so. So, Cissnei, you're here to take us back, right?" he asked her. She looked at the ground. "Please, just walk away!" he pleaded. She brought out her shuriken.

"Zack, I'm sorry, but this is my job!" she exclaimed hesitantly. She threw her shuriken at Zack, who knocked it away with his sword.

"Stay back. Next time...I'll really have to..." he said. He looked at her and ran back to the others.

He walked up to Jack and Cloud. "The Turks are here. It's too dangerous to move now, so we'll leave at dawn. "We'll be alright." he said smiling. Jack frowned and looked behind Zack, who turned around. Cissnei had followed him.

"I told you to leave." he said as he drew his sword.

"The other samples, they don't look well." she said worriedly. Jack stood up.

"Who are you calling a sample?!" he demanded. She looked at Zack and opened her phone.

"Tseng, I've lost the target." she said in to the phone. She hung up and looked at them. "That's how it is, so get away safely. Here's a present. If you think you can trust me, then use it." she said as she handed Zack a set of keys.

"Thank you, Cissnei." Zack said sincerely. She smiled and walked away.

ON THE HIGHWAY...

Zack was driving the motorcycle and Cloud was in the sidecar. Jack had gotten enough strength back to carry himself on his rider. "Shinra makes good stuff!" Zack yelled. He suddenly saw two Genesis soldiers standing in front of them down the road. He skidded to a stop and got off. Jack landed to his side as they both drew their weapons. Both were suddenly kicked forward by Genesis, who landed behind them. Jack stayed on his knees, groaning in pain. Zack whirled around to face Genesis, but the Soldiers quickly grabbed his arms. "Get off me!" he yelled.

Genesis smiled. "You were a test subject in Hojo's new experiment. A modified version of Jenova's darkness runs through you." he said. He motioned to the soldier next to Zack, who held a lock of his hair. He quickly ate the hair.

"No way...He just ate my hair!" gasped Zack. Genesis smiled.

"Infinite in mystery is the Gift of the goddess. We seek it thus, and take to the sky." he quoted as he flew away. The other soldier flew away as well. But the one that ate Zack's hair fell to the ground, gasping in pain. He suddenly morphed into a large monster and readied to fight Zack. Jack struggled to his feet to try and help.

"You've gotta be kidding me." grunted Zack. Suddenly, a man with one white wing crashed in to the monster. The monster lost it's balance and fell off the highway and in to the water. The man groaned in discomfort as he held his shoulder. He had the appearance of Angeal.

"It's been a long time, Zack." he greeted. Zack smiled.

"What happened? That thing wasn't so tough." he asked. Angeal smiled.

"I can't fight like a First. It's Lazard." he revealed. Zack gasped.

"You mean the deserter Director of Soldier?" Jack asked. Lazard nodded.

"I wanted revenge against Shinra. I thought Hollander could help me, but I never thought I'd be turned in to an Angeal copy. The lust for revenge is all but gone now. In it's place is a desire to help you...A desire to save Genesis." he explained. Zack smiled.

"Well give us a hand. We can still save him." he encouraged.

"So, Zack, where is Genesis?" he asked. Zack thought hard. He remembered the Dumbapple.

"He's in Banora, his and Angeal's hometown." he explained.

BANORA RUINS...

Zack gasped at the wreckage. Shinra had destroyed the town in an attempt to conceal evidence of their misconduct. He looked at Lazard. "Can you keep an eye on Cloud?" he asked.

"Of course." he replied. He looked at Jack.

"Let's go." he said. They headed in to the ruins. They hadn't been searching long before they found a large crater.

"He has to be in there." Jack said. They dropped inside.

They searched through countless catacombs looking for Genesis. Finally, they found a cavern blinded with light. "Genesis has to be up ahead. You ready for the showdown?" Jack asked.

Zack nodded. "Let me do the talking, since Genesis knows me more." he told him. Jack nodded, and they walked into the cavern.

Genesis stood next to a massive statue holding a red orb. Almost all of his color had gone, the degradation being almost complete. "My soul, corrupted by vengeance, hath endured torment to find the end of the journey...You're late." Genesis said as he turned to them.

"Loveless again?" Zack asked as he walked forward. Genesis nodded.

"You have succeeded Angeal's spirit, and carry a part of Sephiroth within you. Thus, the three friends are reunited once again, and Loveless is reenacted." he said elegantly.

"No, open your eyes, Genesis!" Zack yelled. Genesis smiled as he raised his sword in to the air.

"We will all...join the Lifestream. You are no exception." he said. **(Those Who Accept the Protection of the Stars, Crisis Core)** Genesis suddenly had light channeling in to him chaotically.

"Keep talking to me!" Zack begged. Genesis screamed in agony. "Don't let it take over!" Zack yelled. Genesis' eyes turned red. Zack held out his hand to stop Jack, telling him that it was his fight. He pulled out the Buster Sword. "Damn you!" he yelled as he ran at Genesis. There was a blinding flash of light. When they could see, in Genesis' place stood a towering monster made of red armor. It held a giant red sword as well.

"It's Genesis Avatar!" yelled Jack. Zack bit his lip determinedly. Genesis Avatar roared as it stuck the sword in the ground. "The sword, Zack! Go for the sword!" Jack yelled. Zack charged up, this time hearing Sephiroth's voice.

_"Concentrate."_ said Sephiroth. "I'm feeling it!" yelled Zack as he dashed forward. He struck the sword a dozen times and finished with an explosion. Genesis quickly pulled the sword up and summoned several small monsters to target Zack.

"Can I handle these?" asked Jack bored. Zack nodded. With a smile, Jack swooped in and defeated them effortlessly. Zack looked up.

"This is it, Genesis!" he yelled as he charged up uncontrollably. Genesis' voice was heard this time. Zack floated up into the air.

_"Show me the true power of Soldier!" _demanded Genesis. Zack raised his hand. "Mind your own business!" he yelled back. A huge glyph appeared underneath Genesis. Zack's hand glowed, and the glyph exploded, ending the fight. **(end TWAPS)**

****Genesis returned to his normal form. He was completely cured of his degradation. He stumbled toward Zack. He clumsily raised his sword and charged. "Stand and fight, Soldier First Class...Zack!" he yelled.

"Why is everyone always pushing things on me?" Zack asked. Suddenly, Genesis was engulfed in a field of green energy. In front of him stood Minerva, the goddess of the planet. He was going in to the Lifestream. She looked at him knowingly, and nodded. Genesis was sent flying back to the ground.

He fell to the floor, unconscious. Zack and Jack carried him back out. They gasped as they got to Cloud. Lazard lay injured. "Shinra attacked us. I tried, Zack, I'm sorry." he gasped. A moment later, he was still. Zack began crying.

"Thank you." he whispered.

AN HOUR LATER...

Zack came walking back to where Jack, Cloud, and Genesis were. He tossed an apple to Jack. He placed on by Genesis and put one in Cloud's hand. **(Under the Apple Tree, Crisis Core)**

****"Ok, let's eat. Sorry I'm not the real thing, but..." Zack trailed off. He and Jack bit in to the apples.

"Is it good?" asked Genesis without opening his eyes.

"Yeah." Zack told him. Genesis smiled.

"Angeal...The dream came true." he said. Lazard faded then. Zack and Jack looked at each other and nodded. They took Cloud to the motorcycle. With one last nod to Genesis, they took off back to Midgar.

Not too long after, a Shinra helicopter came down, and two Soldiers walked out. "This must be an important matter if they are sending the two of us."

"Apparently, the subject will become our brother.

"Is that so? But, will he...?"

"Accept his fate, willingly?" One of the Soldiers picked up Genesis and carried him back to the helicopter. **(end Apple Tree)**

ON THE OUTSKIRTS OF MIDGAR...

Jack and Zack hid Cloud behind a rock. The time had come. The army waited for them. Zack took a moment to ruffle Cloud's hair, before turning around and walking in to the sun with Jack at his side.

In front of them stood untold thousands of infantrymen with guns and swords. Several dozen helicopters circled above. "Boy oh Boy, the Price of Freedom is steep." Zack said. He drew his Buster Sword and put his head against the flat part of the blade.

"I am at your side." Jack said with his Keyblade drawn.

"Embrace your dreams, and whatever happens, protect your honor...As Soldier!" yelled Zack as they charged. "Come and get it!" **(The Price of Freedom, Crisis Core)**

Jack felled several dozen Soldiers while keeping an eye on Zack. The young man was fighting his hardest. Jack looked up to see a helicopter targeting Zack. He sent a Thundaga toward it and watched it spiral into the canyon.

Several hours later, they were both tiring. Zack's swings were slower, and his body was taking countless bullets. Jack was trying to keep both of their health up with Cure. _(That's a pet peeve of mine. At the end of CC, even if you use Curaga, Zack still dies. If you can't save him, then don't let me use Cure!)_

__Suddenly, the Soldiers retreated, and Jack ran to Zack's side. A helicopter was aiming a massive cannon at them. "No!" yelled Jack as he threw up a Reflect. The cannon fired, but the Reflect didn't work right. It created an explosion so large that all of the infantrymen were vaporized. The shield momentarily held. Jack threw his hood up and put his arms around Zack, with his back to the explosion. Zack turned and saw Cloud crawling to him.

"Cloud!" he yelled. The shield broke, and no one knew what happened next.

Cloud crawled up to the spot where the two had vanished. Only Zack's Buster Sword lay on the ground. Cloud stood up and screamed in agony.

THE LANES BETWEEN...

Jack awoke, drifting in the Lanes. He saw Zack not too far off. He decided to take the young man back to the Coliseum for now. He need to get back to his mission.

**Well, hope you liked it! Review! Bye.**


	27. Ch 27: The Scheme Revealed

**Hey, sorry for being late. I've been so tired because of school. Shout outs:**

**TheEighthLight: Don't worry, he's alive. Jack took him back to the Coliseum.**

**13TheAce: Yeah, me too. Glad you're back!**

**Celeron96: I understand why you think that. I went with the actual Crisis Core dates, so that's why Zack and Cloud are older than they should be. Something which I forgot to specify is that Zack changed versions when they got to Gaia, so he wasn't the little boy anymore.**

**TWI1IGHTMAST3R: Lol, yep, that's my favorite line, too!**

**My new poll is just for fun. I know the next story I'm writing. According to the dismal three voters(Thanks who did, "Really?" to those who didn't) I will be writing a Hunger Games story where a slightly different Jack competes in the Games at Katniss' side. After this story is complete, I will begin Returning to the Depths of Darkness.**

**I own the four you know and love!**

Chapter 27: The Scheme Revealed

"_I could not believe I didn't see this coming."_

Jack left Zack in the care of Phil and Hercules and set off to finish his mission: to uncover Xehanort's plot. He was flying through the Lanes Between when he saw a peculiar sight: Vanitas, carrying an unconscious Mickey. Shocked, he immediately began to follow.

THE BADLANDS….

Jack landed and looked around the deserted landscape. Suddenly, he felt a threat. He summoned his Keyblade to defend himself, but it wasn't quick enough. Whatever it was hit him in the back. He staggered forward in pain and turned around. Xehanort and Vanitas stood smiling, the latter's Keyblade smoking from the attack. "You've lost your touch, boy." Xehanort said smirking. Jack glared at him.

"I haven't lost everything. I remember how to kill you, old man!" he yelled as he charged. Xehanort waved his arm and Jack went flying into a pillar. Barely conscious, Jack was carried to the top of a nearby cliff by Vanitas. He was too weak to move, but saw what Xehanort intended.

The old man dumped Mickey's body onto the ground and walked into the shadows. Not a minute later, a glider appeared in the sky, and Ven came flying down. "Mickey!" he yelled running to the mouse. He knelt down and picked up Mickey's head.

"We meet again, boy." Xehanort said as he walked toward him.

"No!" Jack whispered. He could not talk. Whatever Vanitas had hit him with had paralyzed him.

"Master Xehanort…." said Ven confused. His eyes suddenly widened in remembrance, and he clutched his head. Xehanort smirked.

"Yes, so you are starting to realize….." he began. **(The Key, Birth by Sleep)**

"What you lost, oh but not for good. You had to lose in order to find." he explained, throwing his arms out unnecessarily. "Reclaim the part that left you. Clash with him! Pure light against pure darkness, to forge the all powerful X-blade!" he yelled. At this, Ven lurched forward in agony and fell onto his face.

"X….blade?" he asked softly.

"Not the Keyblades you and I carry." Xehanort said. "X. A most ancient letter. Death, a letter that spells endings." he said as he summoned a portal in the air above Ven.

"And I have the power to make it?" Ven asked him.

"Correct. Eraqus knows it, too. Why do you think he never let you leave his side, to grow stronger? He never trusted you." Xehanort told him coldly. Ven shakily got up and stood.

"Yeah, he never let me see other worlds, no matter how much I asked." he said, staring at Xehanort. The old man smiled, before shoving a gust of wind toward the boy.

"Go! You can ask the man yourself. Remember, you have a greater purpose!" he yelled. Ven and Mickey went soaring into the portal and vanished.

Vanitas laughed. "You're going to watch as your Master and your friends are torn apart. Terra will be the one to give us this opportunity." he explained. Jack struggled against the paralysis, but could do nothing.

DESTINY ISLANDS….

Mist looked at Terra. "What has happened to him?" she asked worriedly. Terra shrugged his shoulders.

"The last thing he said to me was that he was gonna help out a friend on their world and then he was leaving." he told her. She gasped.

"Jack, where are you?" she asked, looking in to the sky. Terra's Keyblade appeared on its own and began vibrating.

"I'm sorry, Mist, but I have to go. I'll find him, I promise." he told her. She nodded without looking back. Terra summoned his rider and headed into the Lanes Between. He suddenly heard a familiar voice.

"Master Terra, come see at once." it said.

"Master Xehanort!" responded Terra as he headed for the voice. He came down in the empty clearing where Xehanort usually was, unaware that his friend was trapped on a cliff fifty yards away. "You wanted to see me, Master?" Terra asked without getting off his rider.

"Ventus has stumbled upon the secrets of his origins. He is on his way home. I fear he is going to try to force the truth out of Eraqus. If you could have seen the fury in his eyes. Master Terra, you must go save your friend!" Xehanort said passionately. Terra nodded.

"I'll head there right away!" he exclaimed. Jack sighed as Terra shot off without seeing him. Vanitas let him go.

"You're already too late to stop us, Jack. Terra will be the downfall of all of you. And I'll take Ventus and merge with him. In the end, I will extinguish his heart. I'll take what I want from Aqua, and you…we've promised to leave you alive, for Illusion." he said laughing. Jack gasped.

"You're working with Illusion?!" he stuttered. Vanitas smiled.

"Unfortunately, his majesty decided not to stoop to our level. You see, he's the most powerful being of darkness ever born. No one can stop him. He has agreed to give us the realm of Light and the X-blade in exchange for you and Mist. But me, all I want is Ventus." he said as he backed in to a portal. Xehanort disappeared as well, leaving Jack alone. He quickly threw on his hood and summoned his rider.

"_Master Eraqus, Terra, hang on for a little while. I'm on my way!" _he silently begged as he set course for his beloved home.

**I know it's short, but you know what happens next chapter. We're reaching the climax of Birth by Sleep. Only 13 chapters to go, people. I know we won't reach 200 reviews, but let's reach 175! Can we do that? And vote on my fun poll! Only three favorites for this story and we're almost to chapter 30! Am I not doing a good enough job, guys? In IDoD, by chapter 25 I had ten favorites. What am I doing wrong? Let me know!**


	28. Ch 28: Eraqus' Demise

**We've reached one of my least favorite chapters of the story. But, before that, shout outs:**

**Celeron96: Really? Well you should if you get the chance. It's the best game in the series. And I never thought about it like that.**

**AngelicWinds: Really, what did they do to stop you? Are you just being lazy? lol, just kidding.**

**TheEighthLight: Do you like Walking Dead and Dragon Age? Seriously, everyone likes different things.**

**13TheAce: Lol, yeah it did. Oh, I got ya.**

**TWI1IGHTMAST3R: Well, that makes me feel better. And I won't. As grateful as I am for ALL of my reviewers, I just don't have enough to reach 200 by chapter 40. I'd love to, but I don't have like 2 dozen like you do. I'm not bashing you guys, believe me your support overwhelms me. That's why I set the goal as 175.**

**OMG WE JUST PASSED IDOD IN REVIEWS. WOOHOO! THANKS SO MUCH. Ok, calm down. Only one person voted on my poll! Please vote.**

**You know what I own!**

Chapter 28: Eraqus' Demise

"_As hard as I tried, I wasn't fast enough to make a difference."_

Ventus flew down to the courtyard in the Land of Departure. He began to walk to the castle, but hesitated and looked down when the master walked out to him. "Ventus, you're alone? I thought Aqua would…..Well, what matters is that you're home." he said as he put his hands on the boy's shoulders. "You don't belong outside this world yet. You need to stay here where you can learn…." he began.

"In your prison?!" Ven suddenly exclaimed. Eraqus stood up and looked at him warily.

"What did you hear?" he asked seriously. Ven clenched his fists in anger.

"That I'm supposed to be some weapon, some kind of "X-blade!" he yelled. Eraqus sighed.

"I knew it. Xehanort, he could never let it go." he said slowly.

FLASHBACK…

Eraqus stepped forward as Xehanort turned to leave the room. "Wait, Xehanort. There is a reason the precepts bar us from such knowledge. Why do you seek the X-blade? Would you blanket all the worlds in darkness, reduce them to nothing?" he asked unbelievingly.

"But darkness did cover the world once, in legend." Xehanort responded as he turned back. "We know so little about the Keyblade War, only that it was just the beginning. Amidst that crisis a precious light was found. It is a curious tale, and one worth exploring. They say ruin brings about creation, so what then would another Keyblade War bring? When the darkness falls, will we be found worthy of the precious light the legend speaks of? I must have these answers." he explained as he looked on. "The X-blade needs to be forged, and with it, the door to the Keyblade War unlocked!" he exclaimed.

"Fool. You would risk an apocalypse out of sheer curiosity? I will never allow it, Xehanort! Not while I live!" Eraqus yelled angrily.

"But once again you have it all wrong, Eraqus. Darkness is a beginning, you see, not an end. At birth, we all emerge from a world of darkness into light, do we not?" Xehanort asked him.

"Poetic excuses!" Eraqus yelled. Xehanort turned and began to walk away. Eraqus summoned his Keyblade.

"If words won't dissuade you, only one thing will!" he yelled. With a yell, he charged at Xehanort. The older man turned around, flaring with darkness. He shot two dark projectiles at the younger man, both hitting him in the face. Eraqus collapsed to the ground. Xehanort walked toward him as Eraqus propped himself on his elbows.

"That power….Has the darkness taken you, Xehanort?!" he demanded. Xehanort walked away.

"Not your concern." he replied.

END FLASHBACK…

"I failed. I had the chance to stop him and couldn't do it. But I will not fail again." Eraqus told Ven as he summoned his Keyblade.

"Master, what are you…..?" asked Ven, scared.

"The X-blade has no place in this or any world. Xehanort has made his purpose clear, and I am left with no choice." Eraqus told him. "Forgive me…..But you must exist no more!" he yelled as he sent a light attack at Ven. Ven backed up and closed his eyes in fear.

"Ven!" yelled a familiar voice. **(Terra's Theme, Birth by Sleep)**

Terra stood in front of Ven with his armor on and Keyblade in hand. "Master, have you gone mad?!" he yelled. Eraqus frowned in anger.

"Terra, I command you: Step aside!" he yelled.

"No!" Terra yelled as he dismissed his armor.

"You will not heed your master?!"

"I won't!"

"Why do all my attempts to reach you fail? If you don't have it in your heart to obey, then you will have to share Ventus' fate!" he said, shedding a tear. With a yell, he charged at his pupil. Ven watched in horror as Terra tried to combat his master.

"Enough, Terra! He's right!" he implored.

"Quiet!" yelled Terra, still fighting the master. Ven sighed.

"Terra…." he said. With a grunt, Terra was pushed back. Eraqus jumped back and hit them with a light attack. Both boys fell back. Terra landed on his feet, and Ven landed on his back. Terra picked Ven up, who was limp. With a gasp, he looked at the master, who was charging up another attack.

Taking deep breaths, he closed his eyes, and looked at Eraqus. An aura of darkness appeared around him. "You may be my master…..But I will not let you hurt my friend!" he yelled as his darkness repulsed.

"Has the darkness taken you, Terra?!" yelled Eraqus. Terra summoned a portal behind him and tossed Ven into it. Ven looked up.

"Wait, Terra!" he yelled as the portal closed.

MEANWHILE….

Jack shot through the Lanes Between as fast as he could go. His rider was groaning from the speed. "Hang on, Terra. Don't let him use you!" He urged. The world came into view, and Jack shot down toward the castle. **(end Terra's Theme)**

After a fierce battle, Terra slowly walked toward the gasping Eraqus. "What have I done, Master?" he wept. Eraqus shook his head.

"No, you were right. I raised my Keyblade against you and Ventus. My own heart is darkness…." he began as something struck him in the back.

'NOOO!" yelled Jack as he landed behind Terra. Terra watched in horror as Eraqus fell forward. As Terra went to catch him, the master faded into little white clouds and disappeared. Terra slumped forward and wept.

"Master Eraqus." he said sadly. Jack looked on in disbelief. His face contorted in rage as he summoned his Keyblade.

"Why do you weep, Master Terra? The man was bent on bringing harm to your friend." Xehanort appeared out of nowhere smiling. Terra summoned his Keyblade as Jack charged. Xehanort dodged Jack's attack and struck him in the face. Jack fell backward off the platform and was left hanging onto the edge.

"XEHANORT!" he roared. Xehanort smirked as he turned back to Terra.

"Why, Master Xehanort!?" Terra yelled.

"Sometimes, I find your progress quite striking, but you still fall short. Let that darkness out! Fine. Come to the place where all wielders leave their mark on fate: The Keyblade Graveyard. There, you will watch your dear Ventus and Aqua meet their ends, and the last light within you will die!" he yelled as he shot a dark beam into the air. Darkness immediately appeared and began to swallow the planet. Xehanort smiled as he left through a portal.

"Wait, Xehanort!" Terra yelled. He looked to the edge, but Jack was gone. He frowned in anger as he summoned his rider. "Aqua, Ven. I won't let him hurt you. And Jack, wherever you are, I hope you're alright." he said. He set course for the graveyard. Unbeknownst to him, Jack still stood on the planet. He stood in front of the castle, watching as his home was taken by the darkness.

"You just couldn't leave me alone, could you, Xehanort. Well, it's your fault. I swear I will be the one to vanquish you, even it kills or permanently scars me, I will be the one to send you into everlasting darkness." he promised angrily. Goodbye…..Master Eraqus." he said as he summoned his rider. He followed Terra to the Graveyard. not knowing what was to come.

**Next two chapters are the last BBS battle with Xehanort. About five more BBS chapters though. Vote on my poll, review, and see ya later!**


	29. Ch 29: Meeting in the Graveyard

**Sorry I didn't update this yesterday, but I sent out the first chapter of my Hunger Games story! Here's the shout outs:**

**TheEighthLight: Gibberish… Am I that good of an author that I rendered you speechless, lol?**

**13TheAce: Good, it's supposed to!**

**TWI1IGHTMAST3R: Yeah, it is really sad! Thanks, I know!**

**Celeron96: Yep! So you'll pay 200 bucks for DDD, but not 50 for BBS? Are you insane!?**

**Shadow13: Thanks so much! You're the first person to tell me that!**

**Starlol9: Whenever you catch up, I want to say thanks to all of that!**

**So I only own Jack, Jason, Mist, and Illusion. If you wanna check out my new story, feel free. It has Jack in it! Shocker, I know, right? This will still be my main focus, though.**

Chapter 29: Meeting in the Graveyard

"_I don't remember what I was thinking at this point. I just knew that Xehanort had to be stopped."_

Jack flew down to a narrow stretch of land not far from the field of Keys. Even though he had lived here for four years, he had never been to the actual graveyard. He looked at the horizon and summoned his Keyblade. "Xehanort, you took both of my fathers. You took my birth father, Jason, who I didn't even know. And you took Eraqus, the one who raised me. And now you're after my friends. Well, I'm not gonna sit by and let that happen." he said as he looked at Wanderer's Call. He studied the pitch black blade. There was almost no other color on it, except for a few traces of silver. He sighed and dismissed it. He then began the walk up to the empty field.

Terra stood amidst the field of Keys, looking in front of him. He sighed, sensing the familiar presence behind him. "What have you got, Jack?" he asked without looking back. The younger man walked up and stood next to him.

"This is it, Terra." was all he said. Terra sighed as he looked at his friend.

"Jack, I owe all of you an apology, but you more than anyone. I had no right to treat you how I did. I had no right to judge you for your past, Jack I….." he said apologetically. Jack didn't say a word. He reached out and put his hand on Terra's shoulder. Terra looked at him. Jack nodded in understanding.

"Terra, listen to me. I have more reason to be here than any of you. He used to be my master. He killed my real father and Eraqus. Just, promise me that you won't let him use you. I'll be at your side always." he implored him. Terra nodded, and looked off to his right.

Aqua came walking determinedly up to them. She looked at the ground. "I heard the Master was struck down." she said softly. Terra gasped, and Jack looked away.

"Yes, that's right. I was stupid and helped Xehanort do it." Terra finally replied. "The Master, he tried to hurt Ven. I only fought because I wanted to protect him. But I was tricked. Xehanort set the whole thing up. All so he could awaken the Darkness inside me." he explained. Aqua looked at him.

"What else is Darkness, but hate and rage? Xehanort is feeding the dark fires within you, making you fight. Tell me, how does that honor our Master's memory, Terra?" she asked. Terra was about to answer when he looked to his left. They watched as Ven came walking up to them. **(Ven's Theme, Birth by Sleep)**

"Xehanort wants me and Vanitas to fight." he began.

"Why?" Aqua gasped.

"To forge the X-blade." Jack told them. Ven nodded.

"I still don't know exactly what it is." he continued.

"Well, I do. The X-blade is what started the Keyblade War. An equal balance of light and darkness will forge a sovereign Keyblade, one that can open the door of legend. That's what Xehanort's after." Jack explained.

"It scares me to death, even just the thought of it. Guys, I want you to…." he began, but Terra cut him off.

"The four of us can never be torn apart, alright? I'll always find a way." he told him firmly. Ven shook his head.

"I'm asking you, as a friend, just….Put an end to me." he begged them. Jack and Terra exchanged looks as Aqua gasped. **(end Ven's Theme)**

Suddenly, Xehanort appeared farther down the path, walking towards them. He smiled as Vanitas appeared at his side. The four looked at him angrily. Xehanort grinned as he threw his arms wide.

"Behold, these lifeless Keys used to be full of power, united with the hearts of their masters. On this barren soil, Keyblades of light and dark were locked in combat….As a great Keyblade War raged. Countless wielders gave up their lives, all in search of one ultimate Key. And it will soon belong to me." he said as he stretched his hand forward and pointed at Ven. "X-blade!" he yelled happily.

They all grunted in anger at his words, and summoned their armor. Jack merely threw his hood on. Ven began to run forward, but Terra pushed him back and he and Jack charged. Xehanort raised his hand, and a pillar shot out of the ground, knocking Terra off his feet. Jack front flipped onto the top of the pillar and ran at Xehanort. Xehanort raised a pillar beneath him and he rose high into the air. Jack ran toward it and began climbing up. Terra and Xehanort's eyes met for a second before Terra followed Jack. Xehanort smiled as he stretched forth his hand.

"Go, my apprentice!" he yelled. Vanitas nodded as he jumped onto a newly created cyclone of dead Keyblades. "Ven, Aqua!" yelled Terra and Jack. Both turned to Xehanort in anger. Xehanort smiled as he summoned his Keyblade.

**Hope you liked it! If you haven't checked out my HG story and you want to, don't forget! I'm off to update that now! Review and bye!**


	30. Ch 30: A Wanderer's Role

**Hey, Everyone! Shout outs:**

**Celeron96: Thanks, and whatever floats your boat.  
**

**13TheAce: Lol, pretty much!  
**

**Janazza: I know, me too. Yes, she is still waiting for him. And you will see where he got his scar later on.  
**

**TWI1IGHTMAST3R: Mine too! Thanks!  
**

**You know what I own. Enjoy chapter 30!  
**

Chapter 30: A Wanderer's Role

_"it was now that I finally realized just how willing Xehanort was to get what he wanted."_

**(A Battle of Great Valor, Birth by Sleep)**

Vanitas came flying toward Ven and Aqua on a cyclone of Keyblades. Aqua gasped as Vanitas came at her, shooting several Blizzaga spells at her. She cartwheeled away and looked back. Vanitas now headed for Ven. "Ven, look out!" she yelled. Ven tried to dodge the whirlwind, but got hit and went flying onto his back. Vanitas saw Terra heading to the top of the pillar and flew for him. Terra stumbled and fell off the platform, landing below. Aqua looked down in surprise as the cyclone came back for her. It knocked her into the air and she came crashing back down, her helmet shattering. Ven ran to her side.

"Aqua!" he yelled in concern. She slowly pushed herself up and saw Terra being thrown into the air by the cyclone.

"Terra!" she yelled as she raised her Keyblade. She sent a Reflect spell toward him, which appeared around him and stopped the cyclone. Xehanort watched in glee as Terra fell onto his pillar.

Jack was rapidly climbing and had almost reached the top when Vanitas spotted him. As the cyclone came flying toward him, Jack jumped off at the last second. He landed on top of the cyclone right next to Vanitas. They wrestled with each other. Jack punched Vanitas in the face and cracked his helmet. Vanitas grunted angrily as the cyclone spiraled out of control down toward Terra and Xehanort.

Terra looked up as Jack crashed next to him on his back. Jack shot his feet into the air and got on his feet without using his hands. Xehanort flexed his Keyblade as Ven charged behind him. Xehanort disappeared. He teleported behind Ven and grabbed him by the helmet. "Ven!" yelled Terra. He staggered forward in an attempt to help him, but the cyclone appeared underneath him as Vanitas dropped to Xehanort's side. Terra yelled as he was brought to the ground by the cyclone, his body battered by countless Keyblades. Jack held Wanderer's Call at the ready.

"Jack!" yelled Ven frantically. Jack immediately charged to help him, but Vanitas quickly came up to stall him. They grabbed each other's hands and tried to push the other off their feet.

Xehanort held Ven aloft for Aqua to see. She gasped as Ven looked at her. Xehanort froze him solid, before dropping him off the cliff.

Aqua gasped as she raced to reach him. She caught him just in time before he hit the ground. She got up and looked at him, out of breath. "Ven, are you okay?" she asked him.

Xehanort smiled as he charged his hand with blue energy. He shot something in the air, and the clouds immediately began to part. She gasped as the blue heart shaped moon glowed above them, Kingdom Hearts. Xehanort looked up in glee. In the distance, another combatant had arrived to join the fray. He held a blue Keyblade in his hand and looked on determinedly.

Vanitas managed to push Jack off-balance. He quickly jumped up and delivered a spin kick to Jack's face. The young man went flying off the pillar, landing several yards away from Terra. He sighed as he threw back his hood. Terra tore off his helmet and looked up in anger. He looked at Jack, who nodded. They both summoned their riders and set off for the top.

Xehanort and Vanitas watched as the two friends dismissed their riders and landed in front of them. He focused on Terra. "Admirably done. I knew this was a journey you could make, over the unseen wall that divides darkness and light. And I was not wrong...Terra!" he yelled throwing his arms wide. Terra grit his teeth.

"My friend, Ven...You tell me, Xehanort...what did you do to him!?" he yelled in anger.

"Why, I did him a favor and freed the darkness inside him! Alas, poor Ventus never had the fortitude for such strenuous trials." he said tauntingly. Terra reared back in anger.

"Xehanort!" he yelled, charging. Vanitas jumped in front and kept him busy as Xehanort turned to Jack.

"Well, I never would have thought that you would be my enemy in this moment. You were meant for so much more, Jack! Did I only kill your mother for you to wander in shadow the rest of your lonely days?" he asked evilly. Jack gasped.

"You...killed... her?!" he struggled to keep his anger from reaching a dangerous point.

"Indeed. You think these "friends care" about you? They never trusted you. You're just a liability." he taunted.

"No!" Jack yelled back at him. At that moment, Terra charged Xehanort and locked blades with him. The old man turned to Vanitas.

"Go take what Ventus owes you, and take Aqua's life!" he ordered. Vanitas nodded and ran to the edge before diving off. Terra looked at Jack.

"I got it!" he yelled as he began to follow. But, as he was about to jump down, something struck him in the back and sent him flying. He landed several hundred feet from the rest of the battle. **(end A Battle of Great Valor)**

****He landed on his back and propped himself up on his elbows. "Going somewhere?" said a voice very familiar to Jack. A dark portal appeared in front of him and out of it stepped Jack's worst enemy

"Illusion!" he gasped. Illusion smiled.

"Long time no see, Brother." he said happily. Jack spat at his feet.

"We're not brothers. You're a being that never should have existed." he said angrily. Illusion smiled as he brushed dirt off his clothes, which allowed Jack to look at his outfit. Illusion no longer wore a copy of Jack's outfit. He wore a tight, black, sleeveless shirt, exposing his arms. His shirt had a red heart on the chest(Heartless Symbol). He wore pitch black pants and black shoes. His snow white hair was spiked back, and his yellow eyes stared at Jack hungrily. There were chains across his chest and stomach, and he had a chain on each wrist as well. "Illusion, what do want? Why are you working with Xehanort?!" Jack demanded. Illusion shook his head.

"What I want, Jack, is your beauty, Mist. And after that, the showdown between you and me. Xehanort doesn't interest me." he said happily.

"And why's that?" Jack asked him as he stood up. Illusion looked at the horizon.

"Xehanort wants the X-blade so he can start a new war. I have no need for the X-blade. Once I've dealt with you and I have Mist for whatever I please, I'll be content. Jack raised his Keyblade in anger.

'You disgust me, Illusion! Why is she all you care about? You wanna fight, then let's do it here and now!" he yelled furiously. Illusion looked at him and rolled his eyes. He walked away calmly.

"Don't you see yet, Jack? You aren't strong enough to fight me yet. You're just a mere Wanderer. I...I am immortal!" he yelled as he threw his arms out. Countless Heartless immediately appeared at his beckon. He turned to Jack with an evil smile. "Not even Vanitas has a sliver of Darkness that I can't control! I am the superior of all darkness!" he exclaims. The Heartless begin to close in on Jack as Illusion summoned a portal. "Play with those for a little while, Jack. While you work on disposing of Xehanort, I have real work to do. Come find me when you think the worlds are safe again. Because that is when my time will come." he told Jack as he vanished.

"Illusion!" Jack yelled angrily as he cut through the Heartless after him. He reached the portal as it vanished. He sighed, and heard a massive explosion. He headed back and saw, to his astonishment, Aqua and Mickey fighting a possess Ventus who held the X-blade! He was about to go help when he saw a massive cage suspend over the top of the pillar where Terra and Xehanort were. He summoned his rider and flew up there. From the top, he could see Terra's armor fighting Xehanort, who had taken over Terra's body. "Terra!" he yelled desperately. The armor defeated him and knelt to the ground. Jack looked around in despair. He saw Aqua chasing after the comatose Ven, who was flying into the air due to the force of the explosion from the X-blade.

Aqua was able to grab Ven's hand, but lost consciousness. Jack and Mickey grabbed onto her and Ven and disappeared.

THE LANES BETWEEN...

Jack had Ven on the back of his rider and was floating along. He held Aqua's hand as she floated unconsciously next to her. He saw a shining light, which he knew to be Mickey and the Star Shard. "Mickey, take us back to Yen Sid." Jack told the mouse. Mickey nodded and grabbed Jack's hand. They all teleported outside the tower.

Mickey ran ahead to get the master while Jack struggled to carry both Ven and Aqua up to the study. Somehow, he managed it and set them on the floor behind Yen Sid's desk. He sat down in a nearby chair and sighed. Yen Sid walked in the room and immediately began treating Aqua. He then turned to Ven and gasped. "What's wrong?" asked Jack, with no thought of himself. Yen Sid looked at him.

"Rest, Jack. I know you are worried about your friends, but you too are injured." he said calmly. He looked around for someone else and looked back to Jack questioningly.

"Terra was gone by the time we got there. There was no sign of him." Jack lied. Mickey looked at him sadly. Yen Sid sighed.

"This news is not good. Terra missing, and Ven has lost his heart." he explained. Jack gasped, and stood up. He walked to the opposite wall, and punched it as hard as he could. The wall cracked, and the room shook. Jack sank to his knees crying.

"Father, can I not save anyone?!" he yelled uncontrollably. He suddenly stood up and turned around, wiping the tears away. "Xehanort did this. I'm going to find him." he said menacingly. Yen Sid nodded.

"Yes, that is necessary, but Jack, you must not be driven by rage. The darkness will find you and take you." he implored. Jack nodded, thinking of Illusion.

"There's only one person I can think of who may know where Xehanort is. When Aqua wakes up, tell her I went to Radiant Garden to look for Terra and Braig." he told the master. Yen Sid nodded in approval, and Jack walked out the door.

**Two chapters left in the BBS section! Review and now I'm off to update HG!**


	31. Ch 31: The Search for Terra

**Hello, everybody! Shout outs:**

**13TheAce: Well, he's gonna try!**

**Celeron96: Thanks! And that's the Final Episode, which starts now.**

**AngelicWinds: I know. You gotta get on top of things!**

**TWI1IGHTMAST3R: Thanks! I hope you like this one too!**

**So did anyone besides Celeron catch the hint at the IDoD sequel last chapter?**

**I own those four.**

Chapter 31: The Search for Terra

"_I should have known that he was beyond hope."_

Jack set his rider for Radiant Garden. After landing in the Castle Gardens, he made his way to the castle entrance. He glanced at the two men standing guard outside the door. One held a lance and the other held an axe. He tried to walk past them and inside, but he stopped as their weapons crossed in front of him, barring the way.

"Hold on." said the lance-wielder.

"The castle is presently closed." said the other one. Jack summoned his Keyblade and got in a battle stance.

"Move aside. I have some questions for Braig." he told them fiercely. The guards looked at each other.

"Braig is…..not here presently. We can convey whatever words you have for him." the lance wielder told Jack, who raised his eyebrows, but didn't lower his Keyblade.

"Dilan, Aeulus!" called out a voice that Jack knew. Braig walked outside to talk to the guards and looked at Jack. He groaned.

"Xehanort was supposed to take care of you." he said rubbing the back of his neck.

"You know this boy?" questioned Aeulus. Braig nodded.

He's got no place being in Radiant Garden." he said as he brought out his arrowguns. Dilan and Aeulus also readied their weapons. Jack lunged, knocking both guards out of the way and tackling Braig.

The sniper smiled and waved as he teleported away. Jack looked around for him. Braig appeared behind him and began charging up a missile. Jack looked at him calmly. Braig shot the missile with a yell. Jack somehow jumped onto the missile and took control of it. He switched directions and sent it hurling at Braig.

The missile knocked Braig into the wall and knocked his weapons away. They clattered to the ground and landed several yards away. Jack walked up to Braig, grabbing him by the neck and throwing him over his shoulder and onto the ground with a slam. He then punched him in the face as hard as he could. Braig took the punch silently, before spitting blood on the ground. Jack raised Wanderer's Call to Braig's neck and held it there.

"Talk. Where is Xehanort? Where is Terra?!" he yelled furiously. Braig looked at him and smiled.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" he taunted. Jack flipped his Keyblade around and hit Braig with the handle.

"I asked you a question! Tell me what I want to know!" he roared as he hit him again. Braig took another hit before waving his hands in defeat.

"Alright, alright! Look, I don't know where the old guy is, alright? He just told me to find him when he made an appearance. He's probably right around here somewhere. Try the market." he explained. Jack thought about hitting him again, but decided time was short. He turned around and headed for the market, leaving Braig there on the ground.

MEANWHILE…..

Aqua slowly opened her eyes. She sat up and looked around, seeing she was in Yen Sid's tower. "Aqua, you lost consciousness." said Yen Sid as he walked up to her. Mickey was at his side. "Mickey found you and Ventus drifting in the Lanes Between. Jack held on to both of you on his rider, but he too was very much injured. He brought you back here to me to receive proper care." he explained. She nodded, before looking around for the other three. She saw Ven sitting next to her. "I am sorry, but there was no sign of Terra." Yen Sid told her. She sighed.

"Where's Jack?" she asked. Yen Sid walked to the window.

"Jack left to search for Terra some time ago. I fear something may have gone amiss. I can not reach him. He is either ignoring my attempts to reach him or he truly cannot hear me. Either way, something bad is about to occur." he told her. She nodded and looked at Ven.

"Ven, wake up. Ventus!" she shook him gently. Ven didn't even move.

"The boy's heart is sleeping. Something occurred that made Ventus' heart leave his body. Should it return, he will awaken. But, he needs you to believe, Aqua. He will be looking for a friend of the Light to show him the way." Yen Sid explained to her. Mickey walked up to her.

"Don't worry, Aqua! I believe in Ven, too. And if you and me believe in him with all our hearts, then he'll have two lights to follow instead of one!" he told her encouragingly. She shook her head.

"Four lights: Terra and Jack." she told him with a smile. But Mickey looked down sadly.

"But, they're gone, maybe for good." he told her. She shook her head.

"Jack's looking for Terra, and knowing him, he's probably close. I know how to find him. But, I'll need to find a safe place for Ven." she told them. Yen Sid and Mickey nodded, and she put Ven on her back and set off. She reached the door of the tower and looked around.

"Ven needs a safe place." she said quietly. Suddenly, Ven raised his arm and summoned his Keyblade. A doorway opened, and the Keyblade disappeared again. Aqua smiled. "Alright, if that's where you want to go." she said walking through it.

LAND OF DEPARTURE….

Aqua appeared on the ruins of their old home. She looked around and gasped, seeing Eraqus' Keyblade on the ground. She picked it up and walked into the castle. She remembered what the master had told her when she had become a master.

_Italics=Eraqus narrating_

"_Aqua."_

"_Yes?"_

_Now that you are a Master, there is one secret in particular you must know: Should anything happen to me, and you find a legion of darkness on our doorstep, I want you take my Keyblade and lock this land away."_

Aqua walked behind the throne Ven was on, and saw a Keyhole. She raised her master's Keyblade, and the Keyhole locked. There was a blinding light, and the land was transformed. She was now in a room with white walls and Ven's white throne. She walked up to him and stroked his hair motherly. "I know it's a lonely place, but you'll be safe here. Terra, Jack, and I will be back to wake you up before you know it." she told him. She sighed and walked outside.

"_From there, all who venture into this land will be lost to oblivion, none ever able to solve it's secret. None, Aqua, except you."_

Aqua looked at the castle standing behind her, Castle Oblivion. "Aqua…..Put an end to me…" said a quiet echoing voice. She looked into the sky and summoned a portal.

"Terra, Jack, tell me where to find you." she said pleadingly as she rode through the portal. She found herself in Radiant Garden. She watched Jack come running from the castle road, and she looked down to the middle of the town square and saw a familiar figure. She and Jack both ran up to him. Jack stopped and looked at him cautiously. Aqua just ran all the way up to him.

"Terra…?" she said uncertainly. Terra had white hair and yellow eyes. She gasped as he slowly raised his arm and put his hand around her throat, before lifting her into the air. Jack summoned his Keyblade as Aqua struggled to breathe.

**One more chapter left in Part 2, BBS. Hope you liked it!**


	32. Ch 32: Terra-Xehanort

**Phew, well it's been a long weekend for me. Walking Dead's on at 9 so I gotta update now. I might update HG tonight if I have time so be on the lookout for that. Shout outs:**

**Shadowdragon1317: Hey! Congrats on your account! Thanks, and yeah I checked it out and reviewed.**

**Celeron96: Thanks! I hope it was soon enough!**

**13TheAce: Lol, yep! *Beethoven music***

**TWI1IGHTMAST3R: Yeah, you find out who one of the major villains will be. Did you see it?**

**AngelicWinds: Yeah, I know! But that's why I wrote IDoD first, so you know everything turns out okay!**

**So without further ado, the FINAL CHAPTER…..of Part 2, BBS, lol.**

**I own Jacky(that's for you, AW!), Mist, Illusion, and Jason, who you only see in one chapter, lol!**

Chapter 32: Terra-Xehanort

"_It was now, in this moment, that I finally understood Xehanort's plan."_

Darkness sprang out of Terra's shoulders. "Who….am I?" he asked Aqua slowly. **(Fragments of Sorrow, Birth by Sleep)**

Aqua struggled to breathe. "Such a….terrible darkness! Fight it, Terra, please!" she begged.

"Terra….you say?" he replied slowly. Jack looked for an opening, but didn't see a way without "Terra" possible killing Aqua. Suddenly, he dropped Aqua and clutched his head, groaning in pain. His head cleared and he looked at the two angrily.

"Terra's heart has been extinguished…smothered by the darkness within him!" he yelled as he tried to crush Aqua with his black Keyblade.

"So it is you, Xehanort!" Jack yelled as he ran to Aqua's side. Aqua nodded in thanks as she summoned her Keyblade.

""My name…is Master Aqua. Now return our friend's heart, or pay the price!" she yelled angrily. Xehanort smiled as he readied to fight them.

"Aqua, keep your distance and use your magic. I'll fight him head on." Jack told her. She looked at him unsurely, but nodded. Jack ran forward with a yell. Xehanort went to hit him, and Jack did his signature slide, going between his legs and shooting Xehanort in the face with a Light spell. Xehanort whirled around and charged with darkness. Jack knew what he was doing. As Xehanort sent Dark Volley at Jack, the young man jumped over the first wave and blocked the rest, sending them flying at Xehanort. As Xehanort tried to charge up another attack, he was knocked off his feet by Aqua, who had set Mine Square all around him.

As Jack came at him again, Xehanort raised his Keyblade behind him. "Crap! Aqua, block him!" Jack yelled. Xehanort unleashed a dark version of Terra's attack, Ars Solum. Jack took the attack like a man, and used the close range to deal several successive hits to Xehanort. He jumped back, and felt rejuvenated, knowing Aqua had cast Curaga on him. Xehanort came charging again, and this time Jack front-flipped over him. He landed behind him and planted both his feet on Xehanort's back. He kicked with all the force he could muster, and he and Xehanort went flying in different directions. He landed next to Aqua as Xehanort got back on his feet.

"I will guide you to the depths of darkness!" he yelled as darkness came shooting out of him. A shadowy being sprouted out of his back, and Xehanort dismissed his Keyblade. Xehanort floated in the air with his arms crossed. Jack grit his teeth as Aqua charged. The Shadow sent blue pillars at her, but she cart wheeled around them. She pushed her way up to Xehanort and dealt a five hit combo. Xehanort smirked and sent the shadow after her. The Shadow came behind her and grabbed her shoulders, holding her in place. Suddenly, Jack appeared behind it and ran it through with Wanderer's Call. The Shadow lurched forward in pain and returned to Xehanort.

"Aqua, now!" Jack yelled. She nodded. She charged up at the same time Jack did. "We're stronger together!" he yelled. She nodded as they moved closer together. At the same time, they shot a blinding beam of light out of their Keyblades toward Xehanort. The two beams intersected, and became one massive one that shot right through Xehanort.

He flew back and clutched his shoulder. Suddenly, he began to glow with light and began to fight himself. "Stop….fighting back!" he yelled to himself. Aqua went to run toward him, but Jack held her back.

"Terra." he told her. She turned and watched. Xehanort froze where he stood. He struggled to look at his Keyblade. Slowly, he moved it toward his chest.

"This will teach you…get out of my heart!" he yelled as he struck his chest. They both gasped.

"Terra!" Aqua yelled. Xehanort began to look drowsy as the Shadow reappeared. It sank into the ground, leaving behind a portal. Terra-Xehanort fell back into it. Aqua ran forward before Jack could stop her. **(end Fragments)**

"Aqua!" he screamed. She ignored him and dove in after Terra. Jack stood there, frozen. This could not be happening. All of his friends were gone now. After a moment, he turned and put his hood on. He summoned his rider. _"Yen Sid will need to know this."_

He decided, heading back to the tower.

THE REALM OF DARKNESS….

Aqua flew toward the falling Terra. She reached out and grabbed his hand. He was unconscious. She turned around and flew back to the portal. But it was shrinking at a rate that she would never be able to catch. "I have to do something, or we'll both be lost!" she exclaimed. She sighed, knowing what she needed to do.

After a flash of light, her armor held Terra. She put her Keyblade into his hand. "I'm with you, now go!" she yelled as she sent her armor shooting through the portal. She sighed as he disappeared. She began to fall into the darkness. "Ven, Jack, I'm sorry. I might not make it back as soon as I thought. But I promise we'll be there one day to wake you up." she said, knowing he couldn't hear her.

YEN SID'S TOWER…..

Jack walked in the door to see Yen Sid behind his desk with a grave expression. "Aqua now is lost, trapped in the Realm of Darkness. We found Terra, but his body was taken over by Xehanort. Aqua sacrificed herself to try and save him." he told him. Yen Sid sighed.

"Jack, this is not good. Now only you are left of the Keybladers. You and Mickey, that is." he replied. Jack looked at him.

"What do you need me to do?" he asked him. Yen Sid stood.

"Jack, Mickey has passed his Mark of Mastery Exam. I can sense that you were ready for it long ago. Therefore, this will be your exam: Find Terra and Zackary Fair. Both will be needed in the fight against Xehanort. This mission falls to you, Jack. Since Eraqus has fallen, I declare myself your temporary Master until you pass the Exam. Now go, and do what needs to be done." he proclaimed. Jack gasped at the master's kind words and news. He bowed.

"Thank you. I understand, Yen Sid." he replied.

"But be warned. Xehanort will reappear soon." Yen Sid told him. Jack nodded.

"Yes, I know. I will return when I have news." he replied. He put his hood up and walked out the door. _"I don't know where my search will take me, but I will do whatever must be done to help my friends."_ he vowed.

THE DARK REALM…..

Aqua walked along a narrow path. "Seems like I've been walking for ages. How long have I been down here?" she said to herself. Suddenly, four Darkside Heartless appeared all around her. She summoned Eraqus' Keyblade and readied to fight. After a moment, she sighed and dismissed it. "Maybe….I should fade into the darkness here." she muttered hopelessly. Suddenly, there was a flash of light and something destroyed the Darkside Heartless. She saw her friends' Keyblades flying through the air, but it was only Ven and Terra's. "So you're still okay, Jack." she said smiling.

She caught herself. "I guess it's been so long, I almost forgot how to smile." she said as she pulled out her Wayfinder.

**(Destiny's Union, Birth by Sleep)**

She thought about all of the people connected to her, and a ghost of them appeared in front of her:

Terra looked at her. He smiled and nodded.

Ven smiled widely as he looked at her happily.

Jack crossed his arms and gave her a rare smile.

Master Eraqus nodded in approval.

Cinderella waved.

Snow White held some flowers.

Aurora stared at her and smiled.

Merlin and Scrooge waved.

Zack got Herc and Phil in a big hug and gave her a thumbs up.

Experiment 626 showed her his Wayfinder.

Peter and the boys looked at her and smiled.

Kairi smiled at her.

Riku put his hands on his hips and smiled.

Sora put his hands behind his head and gave her a toothy grin. **(end Destiny's Union)**

Aqua smiled as she looked on with renewed hope. "There is always a way." **(Simple and Clean, Birth by Sleep)**

Jack looked up at the stars as he headed for the Coliseum to look for Zack. He smiled. "Aqua, I promise I'll find a way to locate you. Just give me time. I owe Terra that much." he whispered. His first order of business after he visited the Coliseum was to go find Mist.

**And that's the end of Part 2! Woohoo! Hope you liked it! I don't think I'll get to HG tomorrow so expect an update on that tomorrow! Bye!**


	33. Part 3: The Power of Darkness

**So, what's up guys? The first chapter of Part 3: Post-BBS! Shout outs:**

**AngelicWinds: I'm not saying anything on that subject. Aww, does someone have a crush on Jackie?**

**TheEighthLight: Thanks!**

**Celeron96: Thanks! And he was frozen in shock, that's why.**

**13TheAce: Yeah, I know. But he comes back in the end, doesn't he, lol?**

**ShadowDragon1317: No problem! If someone asks me too, I try to do it. Not too long ago, I was writing my first story(IDoD) and for the longest time I would watch and wait, hoping to get one review. I hated it, and that's why I try to help all who ask.**

**TWI1IGHTMAST3R: Thanks, I really tried!**

**So vote on my poll if you want or if you care, doesn't matter. I would have updated sooner but I just came from updating my HG story. I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**I own J, J, M, and I!**

Part 3 Intro: Post-BBS

Chapter 33: The Power of Darkness

"_I blame myself for not realizing it soon enough."_

YEN SID'S TOWER…..

"Mickey, I know what Jack has on his mind. I need him to focus on his exam and not be worrying about Mist. I need you to go to Destiny Islands and protect her." Yen Sid told the newly appointed Master. Mickey nodded.

"Of course, Yen Sid. Anything to help Jack bring back the others." he replied. Yen Sid nodded to him, and Mickey walked out of the tower. He had finally mastered the Star Shard. He held it up. "Ala-ka-zam!" he yelled. The Shard glowed, and he was sent hurling through the stars chaotically.

OLYMPUS COLISEUM…

Jack landed in the town of Athens. He stopped several passersby. "Have you seen a boy named Zack Fair?" he would ask them. They would all shake their heads and point to the Coliseum. After a dozen tries, Jack sighed and headed for the Coliseum.

He walked in to the courtyard and looked around. He saw Herc and Phil standing just inside the Vestibule, panicking. He quickly ran to their side. "Hercules!" he called out. Herc turned to him and smiled nervously.

"Hey, Jack, what brings you here?" he asked. Jack raised an eyebrow at him.

"Have you seen Zack? I need his help." he explained. Herc gulped as he looked at Phil. Phil sighed and walked away. Herc looked at Jack.

"Why don't we take a walk?" he said as he led the way.

"So where is Zack, Herc?" Jack pressed. Herc looked at him sadly.

FLASHBACK…..

"C'mon, rookie, that's only 375! You still got a thousand more!" yelled Phil. Herc was struggling with his push ups. Zack stood by the gates and leaned against the wall, smiling. Suddenly, he gasped in fear as a black feather fell down next to him.

"Guys!" he screamed. A split second later, he was frozen and couldn't move. A familiar face floated down in front of him and smiled evilly. "Sephiroth!" he gasped. Sephiroth smiled. Herc and Phil came running, but stopped at the sight of Sephiroth.

"The puppy comes with me. Anyone who tries to follow will be dealt with….permanently." The villain said to them. He looked at Zack. "Xehanort wants Cloud as a Heartless, so that's what we're gonna do." he said smirking as they both vanished.

END FLASHBACK….

"So….Zack's gone, too." Jack said defeatedly. Herc nodded.

"Sorry, Jack." he said miserably. Jack stopped walking.

"Well, then I'm done here. I have a date waiting. See you, Herc." he told him. Herc waved in farewell as Jack got on his rider and headed for Destiny Islands. _"Mist, just wait for me a little longer. I'm on my way." _he pleaded.

SEVERAL HOURS LATER…..

Jack flew down and landed on the beach. He gasped at the sight around him. Trees were scorched and knocked over. The sand was blown away in parts. Even the waves were staying away from shore. These were obviously the effects of a great battle. Jack looked around anxiously. "Mist!?" he called out as loud as he could.

"Over here." said a familiar voice. He ran immediately toward the voice. He saw Mickey standing there with his ears drooped. His Keyblade hung limply at his side. "Jack, I….I'm sorry." he muttered. Jack slowly walked forward.

"No…" he muttered. **(Final Resolve, Dissidia 012)**

In the middle of the clearing, surrounded by debris…..lay Mist. "NO!" roared Jack as he ran to her body. Mickey looked on in defeat.

"I tried, Jack." he muttered.

FLASHBACK…..

Mickey appeared on the shore in a flash of light. He saw a raven haired girl in black clothing standing on the shore, staring at the stars. "Hello, my name's Mickey. You must be Mist. Jack's told me all about ya." he greeted. She looked at him and smiled.

"Who are you, and when will Jack be here?" she asked. He smiled.

"I'm your protector until Jack gets here. He's on his way." he explained. She nodded. Suddenly, Mickey knew something was wrong. He summoned Star Seeker as a dark portal opened. A young man vaguely resembling Jack but with different clothes, white hair, and yellow eyes stepped out it and smiled.

"Illusion!" exclaimed Mickey. The young man smiled.

"Get out of my way, mouse. Mist, I've finally found you." he said happily as he breathed deeply. She threw her sleeve up to let her gauntlet show. He smiled even wider. "Good, I love spirit." he replied as he summoned Darkness' Embrace.

"You'll have to go through me to get her!" Mickey declared. Illusion rolled his eyes.

"None of you get it. I am…Darkness. Darkness is me! I control all Heartless, all darkness. None of you even stand a chance against me. What I want, I take." he said evilly. Mickey glared as he readied to fight.

"Stay behind me, Mist. Jack's on his way!" he ordered. She nodded in relief as Illusion laughed.

"There is no salvation for the damned. Jack can't help you, just like he couldn't save Terra, Ven, and Aqua. You're coming with me, Mist. Come and live, or stay and die. The choice is yours." Illusion told her as he offered her his hand. Her response was a bolt of lightning to the face. Although he flew off his feet, he teleported in mid-air. While Mickey fought his best and kept him at bay for several hours, Illusion was right. He was too powerful. As Mickey was cast aside, too weak to move, Illusion advanced on Mist. She held her ground as she charged her gauntlet up.

"I choose Jack! Leave, and don't return, pawn of darkness!" she yelled. At this, Illusion roared in fury. There was an explosion of darkness. Mickey jumped up as the smoke cleared. Illusion stood still for a moment, before leaving through a portal. Mickey looked on and saw Mist lying still.

"No!" he exclaimed unbelievingly.

END FLASHBACK….

Jack burst into tears as he cradled Mist in his arms. He put his head on hers. "No…." he moaned in pain. First Ven, then Terra, then Aqua, then Zack, and now….No, it wasn't possible. "MIST!" he said in agony. He had never cried so much in his life. The love of his life was gone.

It could have been an hour, or a day, he didn't know, didn't care. But when he stood up, staring at her lifeless form, he looked up at the horizon with fury in his eyes. "ILLUSION!" he roared as he summoned his Keyblade. For the first time, he felt darkness approach him, but he didn't care.

As he walked forward and summoned his rider, he left Mickey standing there as he shot into the stars at rocket speed. "You better be ready, Illusion, cause I'm coming to kill you!" he roared at the Lanes Between. (**end Resolve)**

Mickey watched Jack disappear. "So this is how it ends. Now Jack has descended into darkness, so who else is there to keep the worlds safe?" he asked himself. As he began to walk away, he saw two boys chasing each other down the shore.

"C'mon, Riku, wait up!" yelled the brunette boy.

"You're too slow, Sora!" yelled the silver haired boy. Mickey smiled.

"_It's in children like these that our future will survive."_ he thought as he activated the Star Shard.

Jack looked on. His fury was overwhelming. _"No…this isn't fury. This is vengeance. Justice is mine." _he thought as he raced across the cosmos.

On Destiny Islands, a portal opened next to Mist's body, and Illusion reappeared. He smiled at where Jack had disappeared. "Yes, now he might finally be strong enough to put up a fight. He looked at the girl's body. "Even in death, now she's mine." he said satisfied. He picked her up bridal style and carried her into his portal. "Now, all I need to give them….is time." Illusion told himself.

**Hope you felt something in this moment! Jack descending into darkness. But of course, you know he doesn't give in until chapter 28 of IDoD, so you'll just have to wait for the rest of the story! Review, vote if you want, and bye!**


	34. Ch 34: The Call to Vengeance

**Hello, Jack lovers! Shout outs:**

**Iscreamer1: Lol, yes you did! And no I wouldn't, because Illusion only says that to make Jack angry. But I did take the idea of them too from Ven and Van, yes.**

**TheEighthLight: Sorry! My readers depend on me!**

**Celeron96: That really was the point of that happening was to show you how extreme Illusion is willing to be. And yes you did! It is cruel, I felt so bad.**

**AngelicWinds: It's ok, I'm sure he feels the same. Jack: I do not! She made me a cop and stuck me on a double date with Terra and Aqua! Me: Ha-ha, well….I let her do that to you….. Jack: …**

**13TheAce: Well, Jack found her lying there…not breathing….what else could it mean?**

**TWI1IGHTMAST3R: Yeah, I know. It was killing me to do that.**

**So now Jason and Mist are both gone. Out of my ocs, that just leaves Jack and Illusion! Uh-oh! Those four are what I own.**

Chapter 34: The Call to Vengeance

"_Forgive me, Aqua, but this is where I lied to you. I said I got lost in the dark realm looking for you. I was wrong."_

Jack raced by countless worlds. He was on Illusion's trail. He was heartbent on finding him, and ending him. The love of his life was gone, along with all of his friends and his master. What else did he have left? He had nothing, and this was why he chased him so.

He remembered the world he had visited the day he met Jason. It was called….Spira. He set course for it and zoomed for it. After all, if a master of light had been there, why wouldn't Darkness himself go there?

He landed on the familiar beach. He walked along the shore and into the jungle. Somehow, he remembered the way to the village.

As he walked into the village, he saw everyone heading for the temple. "What's going on?" he demanded to a man passing by. The man looked at him angrily, but decided better after looking at Jack.

"We're laying the spirits of Lord Braska and Sir Jecht to rest. They both died to bring us the Calm." he explained. Jack looked at the ground.

"Jecht….I met him once." he said quietly. The man must not have heard him and hurried off. Jack stood there thinking about Jecht's words to him. _"I got a runt of my own, and he thinks he knows everything, too. Find your dad, kid. If you want answers, we dads don't have all of them, but we sure can help." _he sighed.

"Who was his son?" he asked himself. He walked into the temple and found a priest. The man started trembling as Jack approached. He must have felt Jack's burning anger.

"Have you seen a man with black clothing, white hair, and chains around him? He calls himself "Illusion." he asked rather harshly. The priest smiled.

"Maybe…." he said slyly. Jack put his hands on the man's shoulders and gripped them firmly.

"The man's a killer, and needs to be stopped! Have you seen him?!" he yelled. The priest suddenly started laughing. He threw his arms and pushed Jack away from him. Jack flew into the temple wall and fell to the ground. The man kept laughing as he clutched his head. His eyes turned yellow, and his body morphed into a Heartless.

"I told you that no one could combat my darkness, idiot." said the voice of the one Jack was looking for. Illusion came walking out of a door atop a set of stairs at the back of the room. Jack jumped up as Illusion approached.

"I'm gonna kill you for what you did to Mist!" he roared. Illusion smiled.

"You know you can't beat me, Jack. We both know you haven't got it in you to swallow the darkness. Now calm down, and join with your better half." Illusion replied as he spread his arms wide. Jack prepared to embrace the darkness to get his revenge.

"Yes, savor that rage and despair! Use the darkness to empower you!" Illusion yelled smiling, purposely echoing Xehanort's words to Terra. It was in this moment that Jack became aware of what he was dangerously close to doing. He snapped back to reality and stood up. The darkness fled from him, no longer having a foothold on his destiny. Illusion frowned in anger.

"Without the darkness, you don't stand a chance, Wanderer!" he yelled furiously. Jack smiled.

"I will not use the darkness. That would make me no better than you!" he yelled. Illusion breathed deeply.

"Fine, let's see what you're made of, Jack!" he yelled. **(Challenge, FFX)**

Jack ran forward the same time Illusion did. They clashed in the middle of the room. Illusion was a second faster than Jack, and was able to get a well aimed kick to the other man's face. Jack hit the opposite wall and landed among several statues. He jumped back up and came again. As Illusion went to strike, Jack ran up his Keyblade and jumped into the air above him. A split second later, he drove his Keyblade into Illusion from above with all of his might. Illusion smiled as he pulled Jack's Keyblade out of his chest. Jack called it to his hand.

"This is why you are destined to fall, Illusion: you stand alone! Even though we are separated, Terra, Ven, Aqua, and Master Eraqus all stand at my side! They give me their power! You are only aided by yourself! Light is stronger than darkness! We are halves! You call me Brother, and call yourself Darkness. So guess what that means! Guess that that makes me?!" he yelled as he began to charge with light. Illusion frowned in surprise.

Jack became a blur of shining light, flying around the room. Illusion immersed himself in darkness and did the same. The two forces met. At first, Darkness reigned supreme, but soon Light began to take over. As Light was about to overpower Darkness, Light itself became corrupted with just a sliver of darkness. Light gasped as it began to get corrupted. Darkness took the opening, forming a giant arm. As Light tried to force the darkness off of it, Darkness crushed it under its fist. Light lay on the floor like a wave on the ocean. Light's edge diminished, little by little, until it left Jack lying on the floor, defeated. **(end Challenge)**

Darkness too took back its natural form. Illusion walked up to Jack and smiled. "It was a good demonstration, Brother. But do you know why you still lose?" he asked. Jack stared at him, too weak to move. "It is because you came at me with vengeance. Light does not mix with Vengeance it runs from it. Vengeance is an element of darkness!" he yelled happily as he picked Jack up by the throat. He summoned a portal to his side. "Light is afraid of the Darkness, so let's see you get out of this one. You will succumb to Darkness, Brother. It is the only way." he told him. Jack felt himself be tossed into the portal. The next thing he knew was he was lying on cold hard ground.

He sat up and looked around. He instantly knew where he had to be: The Realm of Darkness. He stood up and looked around him. There was no Light anywhere. For the first time, he felt…scared. He looked up into the sky. "Light, why have you forsaken me!?" he screamed in fear.

**Hope you liked it! Now you finally know "What" Jack is! So tell me if you like it or not!**


	35. Ch 35: The Realm of Darkness

**I'm tired so onto business. Shout outs:**

**AngelicWinds: Lost for words? I know the feeling.**

**Celeron96: Thanks, and I'm glad you did.**

**Shadowdragon1317: Thanks, and I tried not to!**

**TWI1IGHTMAST3R: Well, can you blame him? If your worst enemy stuck you in the Dark Realm, wouldn't you be kind of hopeless?**

**13TheAce: Thanks! And like Illusion says, Jack's vengeance caused it to be corrupted.**

**I own Jack, Illusion, and the two deceased people. RIP Jason and Mist!**

**So Mist is dead, and Jack is Light. Several more twists for you coming up soon!**

Chapter 35: The Realm of Darkness

"_It was now, in the empty wake of my search for Illusion, that I remembered my true mission."_

Jack had been walking through the Dark Realm for ages. Everywhere he turned, there was nothing but Heartless and Darkness. He had tried using a Light spell so he could see better, but it attracted so many Heartless that it wasn't worth it.

After what seemed like forever, he arrived at a dark shore. He looked on in awe. "The Dark Margin, I can't believe I'm really trapped here." he said out loud. He heard a groan, and looked around in alarm as he summoned Wanderer's Call. He saw a man in a black coat lying facedown on the sand at the very edge of the water. Jack quickly ran to the man and went to help him up. As Jack went to touch him, the man cried out.

"Please, don't hurt me!" he exclaimed. Jack jumped back and held his hands up.

"I'm not gonna hurt you, sir. I was just going to help you up." he told him. The man sighed.

"I cannot believe I have met a kind soul in the Realm of Darkness." he muttered as Jack helped him up. He slowly helped him walk over to a nearby rock and sit down. The man nodded in thanks and looked at Jack. "You wield a Keyblade." he suddenly noticed. Jack nodded.

"Yes, I used to be an apprentice. Many things happened, and long story short, I ended up here." he explained. The man nodded.

"My name is Ansem the Wise. I have come here by an explosion of hearts. I must tell you that the worlds are on the verge of falling into darkness. Another boy who wields a Keyblade is trying to save them." he told Jack, who gasped.

"A boy with a Keyblade? Is his name Terra or Ven?" he asked quickly. After a moment, Ansem shook his head.

"No, his name is….Sora." he told him. Jack nodded.

"Well, I hate to leave you here, sir, but I need to find a way out of here so I can help that kid." he explained. Ansem nodded.

"But be cautious, young man. Not all is what it seems. And in the Dark Realm, even less so." he warned. Jack nodded and ran in the opposite direction.

SEVERAL HOURS LATER…..

Jack came screeching to a halt as a dark portal opened in front of him. Another man in a Black Coat walked out. "It is you….Old friend." said the figure. Jack did not recognize the voice.

"Who are you?!" he demanded. The figure laughed as he pulled down his head. Jack still didn't recognize him. The man sighed.

"Very well. Allow me to show you." he said. He stretched his arms out, and changed. The man's dark gray hair turned to silver, and his eyes turned from orange to yellow. Jack knew who it was.

"Xehanort! Give Terra back his body!" he yelled furiously. The man laughed.

"I am not Xehanort. I am merely his nobody. Call me Xemnas. I have Terra's heart within me, and he's begging for you to free him." he said evilly. Jack roared in anger as he charged. Xemnas somehow completely changed into Terra-Xehanort and glowed with Darkness. Jack jumped into the air. Xehanort expected it and hit him with a blast of darkness, hitting Jack in the face.

Jack hit the ground with a crash. He screamed, clutching the right side of his face. "What have you done!?" he yelled. Xehanort smiled.

"I have given you another example of the power of Darkness, my apprentice! Now we shall see if you forget that one!" he yelled gleefully as he turned and walked back through his portal. Jack, still clutching his face, desperately crawled for the portal, which was rapidly closing. He couldn't feel the right side of his face, and he held his eye shut as tight as he could. He reached the portal just in time.

He woke up groggily in the Lanes Between. His vision was fading in and out, but he looked in the distance and saw a familiar tower. He didn't have the strength to call his rider, so he swam(in a way) toward the tower, inch by inch. He fell onto the grass in front of the tower. He managed to raise his Keyblade to the window and shot a weak beam of light toward it. His head hit the ground, and he looked sideways as a familiar man in blue robes walked up to him.

"Jack…." he heard the voice say as he passed out.

**Hope you liked it! Bye!**


	36. Ch 36: Exile, Mastery, and Change

**Well, we only have a few chapters left! Shout outs:**

**TheEighthLight: No, I'm gonna finish the story since there isn't that much left.**

**Celeron96: No, they're fighting Saix and Luxord.**

**TWI1IGHTMAST3R: He loses them gradually over time. That's what it says on KH wiki. **

**Shadowdragon1317: Thanks! I hope you like this one!**

**13TheAce: Thanks! You pretty much know the story from here except for one more plot twist.**

**I own, Jack, the bad Jack, and his dead dad and gf. **

Chapter 36: Exile, Mastery, and Change

"_And here we reach the highlight of my story."_

Jack groggily woke up. He was lying on a table. He slowly sat up. He groaned in pain. The pain came from his face and his shoulder. He sat up and someone walked in to the room. "Jack, you are awake." said Yen Sid. Jack looked up at the master.

"I failed, Yen Sid. I couldn't find them. Mist is dead, and I ended up trapped in the Dark Realm." he explained. Yen Sid nodded.

"I knew about Mist, but that explains where you have been all this time." he said. Jack raised his eyebrow. At least, he tried to, finding the right side of his face covered in a bandage. He just now noticed the bandage over his right eye. He went to tear it off.

"Don't do that just yet, Jack. You have been missing for eleven and a half years. I need to ask you some questions." Yen Sid ordered. Jack gasped in shock.

"I've been gone for…..almost twelve years?!" he asked, not believing. Yen Sid nodded.

"Jack, I know you were not able to locate Terra and Zack, but you confronted the darkness in yourself. And even though you lost, you still triumphed, in a way. You brought yourself out of the Dark Realm. Therefore, I pronounce you a Keyblade Master." he said smiling. Jack leaned back against the wall and sighed.

"I thought I'd be happier than this." he said as he tried to stand. Yen Sid went to stop him.

"Your injuries are still healing. Some may even be permanent." he advised. Jack looked at him in horror. He jumped off the bed despite the pain. His right arm was in a sling. He tore that off and ran to the mirror. He ripped the bandage off his face and gasped. The entire right side of his face was scarred. It looked as though someone had struck him with a blade of fire. "I managed to save the vision in your right eye, but that scar is another matter. It was caused by dark magic, which is irreversible. You will wear that the rest of your life." Yen Sid told him.

Jack slowly brought his fingers up to his face and touched the scar. His face contorted in anger as he punched the wall. "Tell me where I can find Xehanort…..please." he said to the master. Yen Sid nodded, not happy about his wall…..again.

"Sora is headed to face his nobody, named Xemnas. Xehanort turned himself into a Heartless, thus splitting himself in two. He went into his Heartless, and Terra's heart went into Xemnas. While Xehanort still maintains control of Xemnas." he explained. Jack nodded.

"Then I know where I'm needed." he said. He tried to walk, but stumbled and fell to his knee. Yen Sid immediately went to help him, but Jack held up his hand. "I got this." he said. He breathed deeply and pushed himself back onto his feet. He shakily held out his hand and summoned Wanderer's Call. He was shocked to see it was different. Instead of the plain black he was used to, the Keyblade now had traces and lines of gold and silver all around it. Jack looked at it silently.

"That is the Mark of Mastery. Your blade acknowledges your true mastery." Yen Sid told him.Jack shook his head.

No, this is the mark of failure. While I passed myself, I failed all of my friends. Terra, Aqua, Ven, Master Eraqus, Mist…Jason." he said quietly. Yen Sid stared at him and was silent. Jack held the Keyblade into the air. "My name for you was Wanderer's Call. Now that I am a master, I shall rename you to fit the purpose for which I need you. Your new name is….Wandering Redemption." he said to the blade. The Key hummed slightly, as if in acknowledgement. Jack smiled as he dismissed the blade. He turned to Yen Sid.

"Thank you for the help, Yen Sid. But now, it's time for me to shape my own destiny. I don't belong at Sora's side, not with all these failures. I will help him, from afar. And then, I will resume my search for Zack and Terra. And Illusion, wherever he is…..After I rescue Terra and kill Xehanort, he's gonna be my top priority." he vowed. Yen Sid nodded silently. Jack smiled as he slowly made his way out of the tower. As he looked into the stars, he could feel where he needed to go. He summoned his rider, which had also changed, reflecting the colors of Wandering Redemption, and put in the name: The world that never was."

**Now Jack is at the point where you see him in IDoD. Just a few more chapters, and that's it! We're so close to reaching the goal of 175 reviews! Let's see how many we can get by the end!**


	37. Ch 37: Watching From Afar

**Yay, we reached 175! *parties* I am sad to say that this story will be done by Saturday night. I would stretch it out longer, but I don't want to post the last chapter Monday night. Cause Monday's for me are so hectic I'm scared I wouldn't do it justice. So only a few more days of WC, guys! Shout outs:**

**13TheAce: Yeah, he was! Why do you think he's still 18 during IDoD? Oh, he will!**

**AngelicWinds: Yeah, if you're signing in and see a weird message, back out and wait a bit. Happens to me all the time. YOU. NEED. TO. UPDATE. MSL!**

**Janazza: Thanks, and I'll try! Why I killed her? Because Jack hadn't had enough stuff happen to him, honestly. They way he appears in IDoD suggests that he is a man who has literally lost everything that he ever cared about. I love Mist too, but she had to go. **

**TheEighthLight: Ok, ok, I'm trying. You don't have to wait to post your story, you know. And in your reviews could you please comment on the chapter?**

**TWI1IGHTMAST3R: Don't worry about, I make mistakes too. We're only human, lol, unlike Jack (He's Light, you get it? lol) Thanks, and I know!**

**You know what I own.**

Chapter 37: Watching From Afar

"_Yes, I remember now. This was the first time I laid eyes on the one who was destined to set everything right."_

Jack soared through the Lanes Between, heading toward the World that Never Was. He landed in a dark alleyway, and Heartless immediately appeared all around him. He cut through them and headed for the castle in the distance.

After fighting his way into the castle, he became aware of the destruction in his surroundings: various scorch marks and chunks of wall and ground missing. _"Only a Keyblade could have done this." _he thought as he continued on. He reached what looked like a Graveyard. There were twelve gravestones. Eleven were red and destroyed, but the last was still blue. Jack didn't know what this meant, so he continued on. He was still weak from his injuries, but refused to back down from his mission.

Soon after that, he reached some sort of empty altar that led into nothingness. He looked up and saw a gigantic door. He saw three people, a duck, a dog, and Mickey walking through it. He began to make his up there as fast as he could.

Suddenly, Mickey and the girl came flying back out. The girl hit her head on the ground and was knocked out. Mickey ran to the door and tried to force it open. Jack ran up and went to help him. Mickey looked over and jumped in shock. "Jack!" he exclaimed. Jack tried to smile as he pushed on the door.

"I'll explain later, but we have to open this thing!" he yelled urgently. Mickey nodded.

"But, there's no way to open it without Sora and Riku's Keyblades." he told him. Jack smiled as he summoned his new Keyblade. Mickey looked at it in understanding.

"Congratulations, Master Jack." he said smiling as they both raised their Keyblades. The door opened just a crack and quickly began to close. Mickey went to run forward, but Jack pushed him out of the way.

"Take care of her!" he yelled as the door closed behind him.** (A Battle to the Death, Kingdom Hearts 2)**

He looked up at another towering white castle. The two boys, duck, and dog were making their way up the castle. As Jack went to follow, countless nobodies appeared around him. "Quit delaying me!" he yelled irritated. He raised Wandering Redemption and immediately felt the unfamiliar surge of power that came with being a master. In a matter of minutes, he was alone again. He could see the four up on the castle trying to take down the shields. The dragon guardian was constantly throwing his wing in there, trying to hit them. Jack summoned his rider and quickly flew up there. He landed on the wing as it was about to strike again. He put his blade in a stabbing position and charged with light. _"I am….Light." _he thought as he plunged the Keyblade into the wing. The dragon drew its wing away and forgot about the group below as it turned to Jack.

DOWN BELOW…..

"Sora, the wing! It's stopped coming for us!" yelled Riku. Sora, Donald, and Goofy looked up. The dragon was facing away from them, too busy with something else.

"Well, whatever's going on, now's our chance to take out Xemnas!" Sora yelled. The others nodded, and they headed for Xemnas' throne.

ON THE DRAGON…..

Jack ran up the wing, jumping and dodging its attacks. He jumped onto the other wing as the first one flew off. He saw Sora and the others land inside the head. _"Well, they made it. My fight here is done."_ he decided. With one last stab to the wing, he let himself fall off.

On the way down, he hit a Nobody ship. He knocked the Nobody off and piloted the ship away. He heard an echoing scream of pain as the door opened again. He soared out the door, appearing above the altar again. **(End Battle to the Death)**

Apparently, Mickey didn't see him and was standing at the door waiting. Jack watched as Sora and the others came walking out. He smiled at the two boy's obvious friendship. He watched as a portal appeared, and the dog, duck, Mickey, and girl walked through it. But something was wrong. The portal closed before Sora and Riku could go through it. Jack looked around, seeing the dragon appear again in the distance. He knew it was going to target the altar. The boys would fall to their deaths. He sighed as he flew down low to avoid being seen. He landed the ship on a ledge they could jump to and summoned his own rider.

He flew away as the pillar began to fall. He watched as the boy called Riku ran and jumped onto the ship. Sora jumped on to the side, and they zoomed off to fight the floating castle. _"They've got it from here." _Jack thought. He looked around and summoned a portal with his Keyblade.

SEVERAL HOURS LATER…..

Jack lingered outside the world for a while to make sure the boys were fine. When they didn't appear, he grew worried. He used his rider's navigation system to lock on to their location. This was only possible when he had recently been close to them. That was why he couldn't find Zack or Terra this way. He determined that they were on the Dark Margin, where he had met Ansem, but the man was not there. He sighed as he headed back into the dark realm.

As Sora and Riku sat on the beach, Jack could feel the light in Sora's heart. _"You have the way out, Sora. Unlock your light, and open the door." _he begged silently. Somehow, Sora must have heard his words, because as he sat there reading a letter, the door to light opened, showing the way out. The two boys walked through together. Jack followed them shortly.

DESTINY ISLANDS…..

Jack watched as the boys fell into the ocean. The others waited for them on the shore. _"Those boys, they're from my home world." _he realized. He couldn't help but smile as Sora grabbed the girl's hand and stepped onto the beach. He watched for a minute before looking around. _"Why is it, that now of all times, I want to return to this place? It was never a home for me? But I feel its beckon." _he silently pondered. He flew back into the Lanes Between. _"I helped Sora. Now it's time to get back to my mission." _he thought determinedly.

**I hope you like it! Only two real chapters left! **


	38. Ch 38: Blank Points

**Hey, everyone! Shout outs:**

**Celeron96: It's okay, but there's only a few more! *sad*  
**

**Shadowdragon1317: Thanks! I hope we make it!  
**

**13TheAce: Really, what's that? Lol, just kidding!  
**

**TWI1IGHTMAST3R: Yeah, I hope it is!  
**

**I own you know who.  
**

**Chapter 38: Blank Points  
**

_"I never would have known Sora's destiny if not for this moment."  
_

_Hidden truths...  
_

**(Strange Whispers, Birth by Sleep)**

"Darkness rules your heart. It gives me control. Muscle and sinew that once obeyed you now rebels against you. How you can remain here at all confounds the mind." said Xehanort standing on one side of an endless black abyss. The young man on the other side shook his head.

"It's still my heart. You think you can just come in and take over? I'm not gonna sit by and let that happen." Terra told him.

"As I recall, you couldn't even handle your own darkness. How then will you triumph over mine?" Xehanort asked, smiling. Terra also smiled.

"Well, you'll find out soon enough." he told him. Xehanort's eyes widened realization.

"Oh, so that's how it is, is it? Someone else has set foot in your heart. Eraqus, you sly fox..." he said slyly.

"I'm not afraid of what the darkness holds now. Even if you do wrest control of my heart from me, even if you cast me into the deepest darkest abyss, you'll never sway me from the one cause that pushes me to keep on fighting. Whatever the cost, I'm ready to pay it." Terra firmly told him. Xehanort let his hands fall to his side.

"Brave words, to be sure. But I'm a patient man. We can take as much time as we need to settle this little property dispute. But however, know this: You are just one of many roads I might choose to take. Trust me, I made certain of that." he said as he chuckled evilly.

_Image of their backs, preserved in memory..._

Xehanort, Ansem's apprentice, walked through the castle in Radiant Garden. "Hey, mister Master!" yelled Braig as he came running up. Xehanort looked at him, irritated.  
"Oh come on, you don't even know your pal? Please tell the amnesia was just a sick joke! Boy, this is some cliche!" he said energetically. Xehanort reached up to push Braig's arm off his shoulder. The man's face lit with suspicion.

"Hey, you're not...Terra? Just gotta check." he said quietly. Xehanort sighed in disagreement. Braig smiled. "As if! Well, don't sweat it! I got your back!" he said hitting him on the back.

Ansem and Ienzo came walking down the other way. Ienzo stopped and stared at the two. Ansem looked on in suspicion. **(end Strange Whispers)**

_Two who were never meant to meet...  
_

**(Aqua's Theme, Birth by Sleep)  
**

Ansem, having lost almost all of his memories, sat on a rock in the Dark Margin. He had a black coat on which covered his face. Someone came walking up and stopped next to him. "Who are you?" she asked. He looked at her in surprise.

"Why hello. It's not often I get visitors." he greeted.

"Please, call me Aqua. Why are you sitting here all alone in the Realm of Darkness?" she asked him. He looked at the waves.

"Well, I can tell you this is my second time on these shores. But unfortunately, much like the first, I do not remember who I am or whence I came. Everything was washed away in whatever currents carried me here." he explained. She sighed.

"That's too bad." she replied as she sat down on the sand. "I know I've been here a long time...wandering through the endless hours, unable to escape." she said hopelessly. He looked at her.

"You wish to return to your own world?" he guessed. She nodded.

"It's my friends. I promised I'd be there for them." she told him. He couldn't help but smile.

"Your friends? Somewhere in the scraps of memory I have left, you remind me of a boy I once knew. He is very much like you...true to his friends, and kind. This boy travels to many worlds and fights to keep the light safe." he explained. She looked at him in curiosity.

"Keep the light safe? I've been away too long. Did something happen out there? Are the worlds in danger?" she asked him urgently.

"Sad to say, they nearly fell to darkness more than once. But at every turn, that boy arrived with Keyblade in hand to save the day." he explained. **(end Aqua's Theme)**

"Huh? Wait a sec, is his name Terra or Ven...or Jack?" she asked him as she filled with hope. He shook his head sadly.

"None of those, I'm afraid." he told her sadly. She sighed.

"Should have known." she muttered. Ansem looked at the waves.

"How long has it been since I met him? At least a year now, perhaps more." he said. **(Dearly Beloved, Birth by Sleep)**

"Back then...my heart was clouded with vengeance. I did terrible things, both to him...and his friends. I felt something must be done." he said as he slowly looked at the waves. "Was that why? A means of clearing my conscience...or perhaps out of a sort of scholarly instinct? While the boy slept his long sleep, I hid the results of my research inside him, transplanting the data to where it might best serve a purpose." he told her as he continued looking at the waves. "In fact, I would like to believe...that maybe he can set things right. A boy like him who touches so many hearts, he could open the right door...and save all those people whose lives I managed to ruin. So many are still waiting for their new beginning...their Birth by Sleep. Even me...and even you." he said to her hopefully.

"What's this boy's name?" she asked him, turning to him. He thought hard for a moment.

"His name...is..."

_All the Pieces Lie Where They Fell..._

In the mansion in Twilight Town, a girl sat in the white room drawing a picture. She finished drawing and brushed all of the excess markings off. She held up the picture and smiled. In the picture was a boy in black clothes. "Sora." she said smiling.

Three figures sat on top of the train station in Twilight Town. They were all eating ice cream. One was a girl with black hair, one had red hair, and one was identical to Ven. Roxas and Xion looked up in to the sky with hope in their eyes. "Sora." they said with hope.

In the Land of Departure, Ventus sat on a chair, fast asleep. He suddenly woke up as another young man stood next to him. He smiled at Terra as they both looked into the stars. "Sora." they said together.

Jack walked through Destiny Islands on the main island. He stood in front of the grave marker that said "Jason Rikkison." He looked up and smiled. "Sora." he said with hope.

Aqua sat on the sand and began to cry. She looked out in front of her and smiled. "Sora." she said, remembering the little boy she had met before everything had went downhill. Ansem watched her silently.

_Where they wait for him..._

Sora sat on the sideways tree alone. He stared into the distance, the letter from King Mickey in his hands. "Sora." said a voice. He turned and watched as Riku came walking toward him.

"Riku." he greeted. Riku walked to the edge and put his hands in his pockets.

"Your mind's made up?" he asked. Sora nodded.

"Yeah." he replied.

"Sora." said another voice. Kairi came up and stared at him. He ashamedly jumped off the tree and walked to her.

"Kairi, I...it's just, they really need me. I have to go. I am who I am, because of them." he said smiling. Riku smiled, and Kairi sighed happily. She placed her Wayfinder in his hand.

"See you soon." she told him. Sora smiled and dropped Mickey's letter. The words were this:

_"Sora,_

_I hope you're all okay! Now that Xemnas is gone, I'm sad to say things will only get worse. I need to tell you about four lost Keyblade wielders who are waiting for you to help them. If you can restore them, they will become invaluable allies to our cause. _

_The first one is Master Aqua. She got trapped in the realm of darkness over a decade ago. She will still be the easiest to locate. The second is a boy named Ventus, who is identical to Roxas. However, we have no way of locating him. The third is Terra, whose body was taken over by Xehanort when all of this happened to the others. We'll need to beat Xehanort to bring him back. The fourth, let's just say he's gone into self imposed exile. He'll show himself when the time is right, but if he doesn't want to be found, then we won't have a chance at locating him._

_All of them are connected to you, and even more are waiting for your help. Roxas, Namine, and Axel are among them. You are the key that connects everything, Sora. But don't worry, the whole burden won't be on you, that's what friends are for. Anyway, enough grim talk. On to the exciting news: Yen Sid has asked me to bring you and Riku to him to take your Mark of Mastery Exam! I hope you're ready! see you real soon! -Mickey._

**Only the ending and secret ending chapters left! Hope you liked it! Vote on my poll!**


	39. Ch 39: The End

**Oh my gosh we are eleven reviews away from 200! If you all review for these last two chapters we'll make it! Shout outs:**

**13TheAce" Yeah, it's my favorite one of the series.**

**Janazza: I know, me too. And I have already announced the sequel to this and IDoD. It will follow Jack and Terra heading off to stop Illusion once and for all. The others will have supporting roles.**

**AngelicWinds: That might take you a while, lol!**

**TWI1IGHTMAST3R: For real? Mine too! My favorite part is when everyone goes "Sora."**

**Shadowdragon1317: Thanks, I'm glad you do!**

**TheEighthLight: I'm giving everyone the chance to review! Calm down!**

**Celeron96: Pretty much.**

**So I'm going to explain something that should have been done long ago. Jack's story through BBS would be like the Riku story in Chain of Memories. You have to beat the rest of everything to unlock him. Also, the time he is in KH2 would be the final episode, Blank Points being the end of the final episode. This chapter is very short, because the real story is over. It just catches you up.**

_Chapter 39: The End_

**(Jack's Theme 1{Final Hour by x-ray dog})**

"_And there you have it. That's my whole story. I know you will all have questions, and I will answer them when I can Now you know why Xehanort called me his apprentice and wanted me as his vessel. Terra and Aqua, you now know why I seemed so suspicious the day I arrived at our home. Master Eraqus was the best teacher I could have ever had after my years of solitude with Xehanort. And Ventus, my successor, I doubt you'll still look at me with that same measure of respect now that you have the rest of your memories back. I hope this won't tear us apart._

_I hope this can lead us back together. Xehanort may be gone, but the worlds are still in danger. Terra, you know of whom I speak. He must be stopped before he kills again. I don't even know what he wants, but he is planning an invasion bigger than anything Xehanort could have ever dreamed of. He not only has the Heartless at his command, but the Specters as well. You may ask what a specter is, so I'll tell you this. When someone of strong heart becomes a Heartless, they create a Nobody as well. But, when someone isn't strong enough to make a Nobody, the shell left behind loses its solidity and becomes a Specter, just a ghost of what's left._

_This why I left after returning from the depths of darkness. Even though I had vanquished Xehanort, some remnant of him is still lodged inside me somehow. I need to find a way to get that fragment out, and stop Illusion. My "brother" is not alone in this, though. There is another leading the charge alongside him. I do not know who that is, but I intend to find out._

_That is all I have to say, for now. Let me ask you a question now. I need to know this in order to plan for the coming siege: are you with me?_

_Throughout Sora and Riku's Mark of Mastery Exam, this eighteen year old young man traveled the cosmos in search of clues about Xehanort, all the while keeping an eye out for his old friends. Then one day, Terra led him to the planet Gaia, where he had been held captive before. You know the rest of the story. He freed Zack from Sephiroth. He came to stand at Sora's side. Eventually, he was converted into Xehanort's vessel, becoming Xehanort's strongest ally. In the end, Jack freed himself and helped defeat Xehanort. He was thought to have died to end his oldest enemy. But, he returned miraculously, shedding his vest and hooded shirt. He is adorned with the bearings of Light. This would make sense, considering that he IS Light. Now Jack must ask for his friends' help in stopping Illusion's evil plans and finally putting his past behind him for good. This is it. This is his story. Witness the epic conclusion. Wanderer's Chronicles revealed the past, and Kingdom Hearts 3 set the stage for the future. The past will finally be put to rest as Jack confronts Illusion, who is darkness itself. Now, are you ready for the conclusion of the Wanderer's Trilogy? Prepare yourself for countless unexpected plot twists._

_Prepare yourself for the awakening of the next number, Wanderer's style!_

**So that's it. It was supposed to be this short, don't worry. As soon as everyone reviews I'll post the last chapter! Vote on my poll, because this will influence my future as an author!**


	40. Secret Ending: Redemption Never Comes

**Hey, guys. Here we are, the real last chapter of Jack's story. Shout outs:**

**Shadowdragon1317: Thanks, I'm glad you think so!**

**Janazza: You know whatever you tried to say didn't show up, right?**

**TWI1IGHTMAST3R: Lol, yeah, you know where I took that from.**

**TheEighthLight: Wow, that's the first time I've inspired somebody! Thanks!**

**13TheAce: Yeah. I'll probably start the conclusion after I finish Hunger Games.**

**Celeron96: Thanks! After I finish Hunger Games. I need time to work everything out and get an outline up.**

**It's obvious by now what I own. This is the secret ending to Wanderer's Chronicles, but it's really a sneak peek at the final story. Here we go!**

Secret Ending: Redemption Never Comes

It had been almost two months since Xehanort had been beaten. They hadn't heard anything from Jack, either.

Terra had been flying all over the place, spreading news and searching for Jack. It had been less than a month ago that the Heartless had returned in full force. He had also heard rumors of these beings called "Specters." While he didn't know what Specters were, he knew that these rumors of Darkness rising again didn't bode well. But, the thing that shocked him most of all was the encounter he had had a few weeks ago.

FLASHBACK...

Terra was walking through the Keyblade Graveyard looking for any signs of Jack. Not seeing any, he turned to leave. Suddenly, a portal opened and two figures walked out. Terra summoned his Keyblade as he turned back around.

"Good to see you again too, Master Terra." said Illusion as he stepped forward. Terra frowned in anger.

"Where is Jack!?" he demanded. Illusion rolled his eyes. "I won't ask again, where is he?!" Terra yelled.

"Probably immersing himself in darkness. After all, he is part Xehanort now." Illusion said smiling evilly. Terra looked at the other figure.

"Who's he?" he asked cautiously.

"He's my...second in command. Well, for me to go. I just wanted to see how the Light was holding up. Tell Jack that next time we fight I won't be so merciful." he said as he walked back through a portal. The other man went with him.

END FLASHBACK...

Terra was heading for the Land of Departure when he saw something drifting in the Lanes Between. He flew up to it cautiously, seeing a familiar man. "Jack!" he exclaimed. Jack was unconscious and badly hurt. His old outfit was gone. He now wore a white sleeveless shirt, black pants with gold and silver lining, black shoes, and a white gauntlet on his right arm. Terra put him on the rider and headed for their old home while contacting Aqua.

"What's going on, Terra?" said her voice through the speaker.

"I found him, Aqua, but he's badly hurt. I'm taking him home." he told her.

"What do you want me to do?" she asked worriedly. He thought for a moment.

"Bring Ven, Sora, and Riku to us. I'm sure Jack will have something important to tell us." he told her as he came within sight of the castle.

"Of course." she said as the line went dead.

Terra landed in front of the castle. "Master Eraqus!" he yelled urgently. Less than a minute later, Eraqus helped Terra carry Jack into the castle. They laid him on the bed in his old bedroom as the others came in the room. Eraqus examined him and did what he could. Suddenly, Jack started coughing and opened his eyes. He grabbed Terra by the shirt.

"Terra..." he croaked.

"You're home, Jack. You're safe." he told him calmly. Jack shook his head.

"Terra...she's alive...Illusion...has her...as his prisoner...she's alive..." he croaked as he fell unconscious again. As Eraqus went back to examining him, Terra slowly stood up and turned for the door.

"Who's alive, Terra?" Ven asked him. Terra walked toward the door.

"Jack, it can't be..." he whispered.

**That's it, the end. Shout outs to all those who kept me faithful to this story:**

**Celeron96**

**TheEighthLight**

**13TheAce**

**Shadowdragon1317**

**Janazza**

**TWI1IGHTMAST3R**

**AngelicWinds**

**Iscreamer1**

**Take care and prepare for the conclusion coming in a few weeks! Vote on my poll, leave a final review, and peace out!**


End file.
